Hiding With You
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Voldemort is after Harry, who has to go into hiding. Dumbledore forces him to live with Severus since he and Harry are known enemies - which Voldemort knows. Harry wants to be friends with Severus, but does the Potion Master feel the same? And is he wiling to let someone back into his heart? Eventual Snarry with some Harry/Ginny. Rating changed to M as of Chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hiding With You**

 **Summary: Voldemort is after Harry, who has to go into hiding. Dumbledore forces him to live with Severus since he and Harry are known enemies - which Voldemort knows. Harry wants to be friends with Severus, but does the Potion Master feel the same? And is he wiling to let someone back into his heart? Eventual Snarry with some Harry/Ginny.**

 **Rated: T for now but will probably change**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Suspense, Friendship**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Warning(s): Kissing, intense romance scenes, some violence and angst**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"Today is your exam," Severus said to his class on an ordinary afternoon. "I have given you a week to study, and I hope you have used your time wisely. Put away your things and keep your ink and quills out on your desk."

The class groaned. Severus hated his job sometimes. Well, all the time, really. His students were ungrateful, incompetent brats. But there was one he found he couldn't ignore.

Harry Potter.

Lily Potter's son, who hated Severus most of all. Severus had ignored him as well when Harry first came to Hogwarts. When he had first laid eyes on Harry, he had had quite a scare, for Harry looked almost identical to Severus's enemy and bully in school, James Potter. Harry's father.

Except for Harry's eyes. They were a startling emerald green, exactly like his mother's. Severus hadn't had a clue what to do. At first he made Harry's life hell, knowing even as he did so that it wouldn't change anything that James had done to him in school. _Harry looks like his father, and probably acts just like him too_ , Severus had bitterly assumed.

Though as the years went by, that hadn't appeared to be the case. Severus continued to bully Harry, just as James has bullied him. But eventually, Severus stopped insulting and mocking Harry. In fact, he stopped communicating with the Gryffindor at all. Something had changed in Severus, after paying considerable attention to how kind, brave, and intelligent Harry was - unlike his father in every way.

That was when his obsession over Harry had begun.

It started during Harry's fourth year, when Severus had worried constantly over Harry's safety in the Triwizard Tournament. He admired Harry's bravery during each Tournaments and even allowed Harry to sneak gillyweed from his potions cabinet to keep him safe. He didn't trust anyone else with his ingredients.

Now, He and Harry didn't speak. But Severus occasionally snuck glances at Harry when the teenager wasn't looking, regretting how he had treated Harry in the past. He felt a pang of that regret each time Harry glared at him with those striking green eyes. But Severus knew he deserved it.

"Professor?"

Severus looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. It was Harry. "Can I help you, Mr. Potter? You are supposed to be taking your final exam."

"I know, sir, but...I don't have a quill. I lent mine to Ron during our last class and he forgot to give it back."

"I see," Severus said. He took one of the quills from the jar on his desk and held it out to Harry. Their fingers brushed when the Gryffindor took the quill from him, and Severus's heart sped up at the brief contact. He swallowed, keeping his expression devoid of emotion as he was so used to doing.

After the school day ended, Severus received word that Albus wanted to speak to him. So he went up to the Headmaster's office, and quietly knocked. "Come in," Albus's voice called.

Severus was startled when he saw Harry sitting in one of the chairs in front of Albus's desk. Harry stared back at him, their gazes meeting. _Stay calm, Severus_ , he instructed himself. "You wanted to see me, Albus?"

"Yes," Albus said. Severus felt Harry's gaze on him as if it were a tangible thing. "I thought I should talk to you both about this at the same time. Harry, it has become necessary for you to go into hiding."

* * *

Harry's PoV:

 _"What?!"_ Harry exclaimed. "But, no - I'm supposed to go live with Sirius this summer. And then visit the Weasleys. I have a _girlfriend_. And-"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you are well aware that Voldemort is after you. It is not safe for you to be here, for now. I'm sorry," he said again.

"So why is Professor Snape here?" Harry asked. "What does this have to do with him?" Snape's close presence was making Harry nervous and fidgety.

"Well, it is common knowledge that you and Severus are...not on the best of terms," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort also knows that, which is why I believe you would be safe with Severus."

"Are you saying that you want me to live with Professor Snape?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It will just be a temporary arrangement," Dumbledore said. "Harry, I know you don't like him, but this is to ensure your safety."

 _Anyone else. Please, anyone else,_ Harry prayed. "Sirius is in hiding too," he pointed out. "I can go with him-"

"And Voldemort would find and harm both of you," Dumbledore said. "I am sorry to ruin your summer, Harry, as I know how hard you have been working. But Severus isn't all that bad once you get to know him."

"We'll see," Snape commented, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as if he was in on some joke. When Harry looked at Snape, the Potions Master just smirked and didn't say anything else. Harry fought the urge to sneer back - he knew it would just get him into more trouble.

"I will allow the Weasleys and Sirius to visit you at Severus's house whenever you like," Dumbledore said. "I am sure Severus would be _happy_ to have them as guests-" -here Dumbledore gave the Potions Master a pointed look - "and in the meantime we must prepare you for this war. The days ahead will not be easy."

"My whole _life_ hasn't been easy," Harry spat. "And now this! I won't have anyone to talk to. No friends, or family."

"I am sure Severus understands more than most people how hard life can be," said Dumbledore vaguely. "Perhaps you should talk to him. In the meantime, I have some paperwork to do. Good luck on the rest of your finals, Harry. You both may leave. Thank you for coming."

"But - But Profe-" Harry started, but Dumbledore retreated into a back room, leaving Harry alone with Snape.

Snape was looking at him with that smirk still on his face. It filled Harry with an intense, burning anger that surprised him. "I know you're trying to goad me into an argument with you," Harry said. "It's not going to work." There was an awkward pause, and then Harry continued, "Look, I'm sure you're about as happy to have me in your home as I am about being there. So why don't we just try to stay out of each other's way and avoid all the drama?"

"I thought that's what we're doing now," Snape replied. "I don't see any reason why that should change."

 _Ouch_ , thought Harry, though he supposed he'd walked into that. Without any further conversation, Snape stood from his chair and strode out of the room, dark robes billowing dangerously behind him.

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

"You said _what_?" Ginny asked him later that night. "Harry James Potter, that was probably the worst thing you could have said."

Harry, who had been feeling guilty about his words to the Potions Master for the rest of the day, agreed, "I know. It was bad."

"You told me you wanted to get to know him," Ginny said. "Is that still true?"

"It is," Harry said. "I...I don't know why I said it. I was just so furious with Dumbledore for trying to ruin my life and took it out on Snape."

"You said that Snape hates you for no reason," she added, "and now you've given him a reason to hate you." She sighed. "Oh, Harry."

"Don't 'Oh, Harry' me, I know what I did was wrong, and rude. But it was nothing compared to what he's done to me," Harry pointed out.

Ginny huffed and looked out at the stars. They were up on the Astronomy Tower, and after they had finished working on their final presentation for tomorrow's Astronomy class, had decided to stay up longer. Harry and Ginny had been dating for two months. Harry put his arm around her, and she let out another sigh before resting her head on his shoulder. As they stood there in silence, Harry searched his emotions for any possible stirrings, but yet again found nothing.

It wasn't Ginny's fault. She was nice enough, and Harry liked her. He had even been happy for the first few weeks of their relationship, but now they were both busy and had different lives. Now, they only saw each other during Quidditch, meals, and most recently, their final project for Astronomy, for which they had miraculously been able to choose their partners.

They were drifting apart, and Harry knew it. But he dreaded breaking up with her, knowing he would break her heart. Harry cared about her, but recently he'd been feeling like he was dating his sister.

"So if you're living with Professor Snape, we won't get to spend as much time together," Ginny said after a while.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said. "But Dumbledore's going to let me have friends over occasionally."

"I'm going to miss you so much." She pulled him close and kissed him.

Harry tried his best to enjoy it. He knew something felt wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it. So he pulled back, feeling guilty at Ginny's hurt expression. "I'm sorry," he said. "But there's something I really have to do tonight."

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus sat in his office, taking a long drink of coffee as he sat grading his students' final exams. He couldn't concentrate, and was about to get up to go to bed when someone knocked on his office door. _This late at night?_ Severus wondered, surprised. "Enter," he called, and cleared his throat.

It was Harry. The boy stood in the doorway looking incredibly uncomfortable, and then stepped forward, approaching Severus's desk. "Hi." Harry's voice was small, and the Potions Master noticed that Harry was biting his lip.

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?" Severus tried to keep his tone as indifferent as possible. "I have not graded your final yet, if that is why you are here."

Harry met his gaze, surprising Severus. "I...I just came to apologize," he said, "for what I said to you earlier. It was uncalled for, unnecessary given our circumstances, and rude of me to say in return for your hospitality."

Severus stared at the boy in shock. He couldn't remember the last time someone had apologized to him. It had likely never happened.

"I was angry at Professor Dumbledore and I took it out on you," Harry continued. "What I said to you earlier was probably the worst thing I could have said, for someone who in reality wants to be friends with you."

"Who put you up to this, Potter?" Severus hissed. Friends? No one wanted to be friends with him. He was cold, ugly, alone, and miserable.

Harry winced, backing away from the desk. "No one, I - I swear! Ask anyone...they won't know what you're talking about, except maybe my friends, because I might have mentioned once or twice how brilliant I think you are."

Severus said nothing. He was rooted to the spot in shock. Harry had bragged about Severus to his friends? After he had treated Harry like dirt? Nothing was making sense...The Slytherin looked away in shame.

"Please, sir." Harry's voice cracked. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but know that I am sorry. And that I am grateful you are letting me into your home to keep me safe," Harry said.

Severus waited for a long moment to make sure Harry was finished speaking before he said, "Those were very mature words, Mr. Potter. Thank you...You may leave now."

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it. Without saying another word, he left, leaving a certain Potions Master staring after him in astonishment.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the first chapter! Please let me know what you think in a review :) Updates soon! I have a lot of awesome ideas for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's PoV:

"You have a beautiful home," Harry said two days later. He and Snape had just arrived at the Potions Master's house.

"It was my mother's," Snape said, and disappeared into one of the rooms upstairs.

That was the only conversation Harry had had with Snape in two days. Bored out of his mind, he had thumbed through Quidditch of the Ages and then read it cover to cover. Snape wasn't talking to him, and Harry had felt more alone than he had in a while. He missed Ron and Hermione, and Ginny.

After a week, Harry asked if he could have his girlfriend over. "Whatever. Just don't go near my Potions lab." During the first few days of Harry's stay, Snape had put up a sign on the door that read: POTIONS LAB. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, POTTER.

Snape didn't bring up Harry's words that night when Harry apologized, and Harry didn't mention it either. He just figured Snape didn't care and decided it would be best to leave the Potions Master alone. The only communication they managed to have was a fight after Harry had cooked dinner for himself and Ginny in Snape's kitchen. It had been resolved only when Harry had apologized for using the kitchen without permission - "You could have blown up the house! I've seen you in Potions." - and the Slytherin had made Harry give him some of the food.

So, yeah, things were going just about as Harry had expected them to. "I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said when he told her over dinner. They were eating alone in the dining room - Snape had taken his food into his library.

"It's fine. I knew it would go like this," Harry said. "I just didn't expect to hurt so much."

"What you need is to find something you two have in common," Ginny suggested.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Snape and I couldn't be more different if we tried."

"Not really," Ginny said. "You both have a sense of humor, even if Snape's is different. He's got more of the sarcastic, dark humor while you're more funny and sassy."

"Oh...thank you," Harry said.

"You could try talking to him about Potions," Ginny said. "Ask him to tutor you. Let him see that you care."

"But I don't care about Potions." Ginny gave him a scolding look much like her mother's. "Sorry. It's just that I would hate to fall asleep during a conversation and hurt his feelings." This earned him an eye roll.

"Does he watch television?" Ginny asked.

"No - he doesn't even have one," Harry said. Maybe Harry would get one for his room. That way he wouldn't be as bored. "I don't even know what Snape likes to do, besides disappearing behind closed doors and telling me not to touch his things."

Ginny gasped, like she'd just had an idea. "Get him a Potions book! That way you can show him you care without having to join in."

"Ginevra Weasley, you are brilliant. I think you're going to give 'Mione a run for her money," Harry said. She laughed and he kissed her, ending the conversation.

* * *

The next day, Harry went out and bought himself a television and a Potions book for Snape. He had snuck into his Potions lab, despite the angry warning - and managed to find out what Potions books Snape already owned without getting caught.

Snape was reading in his living room when Harry approached him with the book behind his back. "I have something for you," he said.

The Potions Master looked up in surprise. "For me?" He set down his book.

Harry handed him the book. "I know you don't have this book. I figured maybe you could add it to your collection, if you want it."

The Potions Master looked at him, speechless, and then glanced down at the book, flipping it over to the back. He read the back and then paused, looking back up at Harry. "How did you know I didn't have this book in my collection?"

Harry froze.

"You went into my Potions lab." Harry winced, expecting yelling, but Snape just said, "Thank you."

"Pardon?" Harry opened an eye, sure he heard wrong.

"This is a very generous gift," Snape said. "I have been looking for this book for a while. And you did not destroy anything in my lab, so I believe I owe you my thanks."

"Well...I'm glad you like it," Harry said, and left the room.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

The Potions Master watched him go, glancing down at the book once again ans feeling suddenly warm inside. It was indeed a very generous gift, and he couldn't believe Harry had given him a gift. It wasn't even Christmas, or his birthday.

Severus set the book down on top of his other one and went upstairs to Harry's room. The door was closed, so he knocked. "Come in!" Harry called.

He pushed the door open and raised his eyes at the television Harry had put in his room. "You bought a television?"

"I was bored," Harry said defensively, and then looked over at Severus. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, to thank you again," Severus said. "And I also wanted to talk, about what you said before we left school."

"What did I say?" Harry asked.

"That you wanted to be friends," Severus replied. "Is it something you still want? I understand if its not. I...haven't exactly been welcoming to you this past week."

"No, I want to," Harry said. "Professor, I've always wanted to get along with you."

"Severus," the Potions Master corrected.

"Hmm?"

"If we are going to be friends, then I think you should call me Severus."

"All right...Severus," Harry said, and grinned awkwardly. "But only if you call me Harry."

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry and Severus talked for a long time that day. Given their history, it was probably the longest conversation they'd ever had. They didn't discuss anything serious, just casual things to get to know each other at first. Harry knew Severus wasn't exactly comfortable around most people.

"Favorite music genre?" Harry asked at one point.

Severus hesitated. "I suppose classical, if I had to choose. Or perhaps country. But I don't really listen to music."

"Hmm," Harry said. He liked some bands, but he knew he was picky about music. "Books?"

"Shakespeare. Ray Bradbury," Severus informed him. "And I've also read some books about Quidditch."

"You have?" Harry gasped. "Which ones!" Severus listed them and Harry stared at him, open-mouthed. "I had no idea you were interested in Quidditch."

"I go to all the games at Hogwarts," Severus pointed out. "But I have always been too scared to play."

"You should come flying with me some time," Harry offered, but then both their gazes drifted to Harry's Firebolt, leaning useless against the wall. Harry was miserable not being able to fly, and looking at his broom reminded him of the reason he was living with Severus in the first place. He was in danger.

"You are safe here," the Potions Master reassured him. The look on Severus's face was unfamiliar to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said, and meant it. Severus cleared his throat and Harry realized that the Potions Master felt awkward. "So, what books do you think I would like?"

* * *

Severus's PoV:

After that first conversation, Harry began to read more. He and Severus would sit in the library in the afternoons and read together in silence, Severus reading a new book while Harry read one of the Potions Master's favorites. Harry had fallen in love with _Julius Caesar_ , which was also Severus's favorite Shakespeare book.

Harry's passion seemed to show while he was reading. Granger would be pleased that Harry was reading so much. _Maybe I could get him to read a Potions book_ , Severus thought to himself, and then chuckled at the thought.

He couldn't help sneaking glances at the boy from the other side of the couch. Harry's head rested against one of the arms of the loveseat while Severus's head rested on the other side. Their legs brushed occasionally, and Severus found he had trouble concentrating on his book after that happened. They didn't talk much during these reading sessions, with the exception of some discussions of the book Harry was currently reading.

The doorbell rang on one particular afternoon, two weeks into Harry's stay. Severus knew it was Harry's girlfriend, because she was supposed to come over for dinner. He felt suddenly alone, and closed his book for a moment, using his finger as a marker. "Ginny?" he asked.

"Yep," said Harry. "Thanks for letting me use your kitchen again, Severus."

"It's fine, as long as you don't blow it up."

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, then went to open the front door. "Hey." Harry said from the other room. "Dinner's ready in the kitchen."

"Great. Thanks, Harry," said Ginny. Severus could see the front door from here. He felt an odd pang when he saw Harry kissing Ginny, and returned his attention to his book. "So. How are you and Professor Snape?" Severus could hear Ginny's voice from the kitchen. Curious after hearing his name, Severus set his book down and lingered outside the kitchen doorway, careful not to be seen.

"We're great," Harry said. "He loves the book, and he even thanked me for it. We've been getting along fine since."

Severus widened his eyes and nudged closer to the doorway to try to hear better. Harry had been talking about him? _I might have mentioned once or twice how brilliant I think you are,_ Harry had said to him back at Hogwarts. Had he actually been telling the truth?

"He sounds like a good guy," Ginny said, "deep down."

 _Oh, excellent. Now the whole school will know how bloody nice and sweet I am,_ Severus thought, but pushed the thought aside to study later.

"He is...I think. I don't know him too well yet," said Harry. "But we're getting there." Harry's tone was wistful and Severus wondered why Harry wanted to be friends with him so badly.

"Take this slowly, Harry, and don't scare him off," Ginny said. "It would be wonderful if you two could end this feud of yours."

"I know," Harry replied. Without making a sound, Severus went upstairs, leaving the couple to their privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackfrostlovercadi93: Thanks! Hope you like the new chapter**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry had to break up with Ginny.

He knew he wasn't interested in her as more than a friend, but it would be hard to break up with her because he did think of her as a friend. She had helped him become friends with Severus.

Harry wondered if he should talk to Severus about what he was feeling. About how girls weren't catching his attention anymore. Were he and Severus comfortable enough around each other to have such a serious discussion, or was it still too early in their friendship?

Maybe if Harry made this talk about himself, not Severus, then the Slytherin wouldn't feel forced to reveal any of his own secrets to Harry. With that thought in mind, Harry searched around the house for Severus and found him in his Potions lab. He knocked and entered with Severus's permission. "Hey. I was wondering if you have a second to talk."

"Of course, Harry, just give me a moment." Severus wrote something down and then turned in his chair to face him. "Is everything all right? Did Ginny leave?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Severus, I think I should break up with her."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you not like her?"

"No, she's great, it's just..." Harry sighed, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. "We get along well and I feel close to her, but when I'm kissing her or doing anything romantic, it just feels...weird, and wrong. Like it's not me. And I don't want Ginny to have to be in that kind of relationship. She deserves to have someone who loves her."

"Is she your first girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well...maybe you do need to take a break. There's plenty of other girls out there who wouldn't dare pass up the chance to go out with the Boy Who Lived," Severus said.

Harry groaned. "But that's the problem, don't you see?" he said in exasperation. "I don't want to be known as the Boy Who Lived, or the savior of the Wizarding World or all that crap. I want to be with someone who I can be myself around, who I can be honest with. Not someone who worships me for something I don't even remember doing."

"That is very wise," Severus approved.

"I'm just...not sure I'm interested in girls at all anymore," Harry confessed, surprised at his own bluntness. But it was true. He had been thinking it in the back of his mind for a while, and it felt good to finally admit it out loud to someone, even if Harry wasn't sure if it was true or not. "I don't know for sure yet, so could you please not mention it to anyone?"

Severus's expression was unreadable. "Harry, I'm glad you feel that you can trust me with this. Your secret is safe with me." Harry smiled in relief. "It is a perfectly normal thing to experiment with at your age, Harry. Try dating men, perhaps try dating some other women as well, whatever will make you happy. Your sexuality doesn't define you, Harry. You are still the same person you were five minutes ago."

"Thank you, Severus." Harry knew then that Severus truly was his friend.

* * *

Late that night, Harry was finishing up his book in the library when he saw a flash of black robes turn the corner like a shadow. He put his book down and followed Severus to the front door, watching the Potions Master leave the house.

Harry stared at the now closed door in confusion, wondering where Severus was going so late. Harry hadn't heard Severus leave before now - was this just because Harry hadn't stayed up this late before?

But more importantly, what was Severus doing?

Harry didn't think the Potions Master had seen him still awake in the library - he'd only had one lamp on and it was in the back of the room. Harry usually went to bed earlier, so Severus must have thought he was asleep which meant he was keeping something from Harry.

The next morning, Harry knocked on the door to Severus's Potions lab. "Enter," the deep baritone voice called. "Good morning, Harry."

"Morning." Harry tried to think of a way to casually ask his friend what he'd been doing up so late. Severus wouldn't lie to him, would he? They hadn't been friends for long at all, but Harry found that he trusted the man. "So...did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes. I was up late reading though," Severus said without meeting Harry's gaze.

"Reading?" Harry asked, angry that Severus would lie to him. "I didn't know that reading required leaving the house."

Severus whirled around in his chair to face Harry. "You were _spying_ on me?" he accused.

"What? No!" Harry exclaimed. "I was in the library reading. That's how I know you're lying to me. I saw you leave the house, Severus, don't try to deny it."

Severus just stared at him.

"What were you doing out so late?" Harry asked. "I want the truth, Severus."

"Get out, Potter," Severus said through gritted teeth. "You're not allowed in here anyways."

That stung. "No. You aren't going to shut me out again," Harry protested. "I'm your friend now and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Harry." Severus's tone was gentle. "I'm doing it for a good reason."

"Tell me what you're doing," Harry demanded.

"No."

"Severus!" Harry sighed. This conversation was going in circles. "Just promise me you'll be careful, whatever it is you're doing."

Severus held out his hands, and Harry stared at him in confusion for a moment before he placed his palms in Severus's. "I'll be careful," the Potions Master reassured him. "I promise." Severus's hands were soft against Harry's, and Harry felt suddenly warm.

A knock on the door made Harry jump and whirl around, yanking his hands out of the Potions Master's. "Sirius!" Harry launched himself into his godfather's arms, his face buried in Sirius's black hair. "I missed you so much."

Sirius hugged him back tightly. "I missed you too, Harry." He pulled back to look at his godson. "Dumbledore said you went into hiding. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I'm living with Severus now - temporarily."

"You two are on a first name basis now?" Sirius looked past Harry at the Potions Master, who sat in his office chair watching them.

"We decided to quit fighting, as it was getting annoying and exhausting," Severus informed him. "I care about your godson." He was speaking to Sirius, but he looked into Harry's eyes as he spoke.

Harry stared at the Potions Master in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but then found himself being engulfed in a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry gasped in surprise. "It's so good to see you! Are Ron and Hermione downstairs?"

"Yes, everyone's here," said Molly, smiling at Harry. "How are you, dear? I trust Severus has been good to you?"

"He has." Harry smiled at the Potions Master.

Molly seemed surprised. "Well, that's wonderful-"

"Harry!" Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs. "Come downstairs, Ron and the twins are about to start chess and Ron wants you on his team."

"Alright," Harry agreed, realizing with a rush of nervousness that Ginny was probably downstairs too. "Would you like to join us, Severus?"

Severus hesitated for a moment and then said, "Yes, I would like that."

"Great! I'll show you how to play chess," Harry said. They all went downstairs, where Harry was passed around the room and hugged before he was allowed to sit down on the couch beside Severus. Ron sat on his other side, while the twins sat across from them on the other couch, a small table in the middle.

"Ready to have your arses kicked?" Ron smirked at his brothers, and Harry grinned.

"Oh don't worry little brother," George said.

"With Harry on your team we got this," Fred finished.

Harry's jaw dropped. He wasn't that bad at chess. "Oh, now you're definitely getting your arses kicked," said Harry. "Bring it."

It was one of the most intense games Harry had ever played, with everyone betting on which team would win. Most people bet that the twins would win - with the exception of Severus and Sirius - and to Harry's delight, he and Ron ended up winning.

Harry had to admit that he got caught up in the victory. Well, he and Ron both did. But Fred and George had deserved it for trash talking Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny said when things had quieted down and money was exchanged. "I was wondering if we could maybe spend some time alone."

"Oh, sure." Harry stood up and followed her out of the room, looking back at Severus. The Potions Master was watching him too and when Harry finally tore his gaze away from him, Ginny said, "Is something wrong, Harry?"

"What? Everything's fine," Harry lied.

"You just haven't been talking to me tonight," Ginny said.

"Ginny, this is the first time I've seen my friends in almost a month," Harry pointed out. "We were just playing chess and having fun. I'm sorry you feel left out, but-"

"I think we should break up," Ginny said.

"What?" Harry hadn't been expecting that.

"Look, I'm sorry Harry, but you just don't seem that interested in me anymore," said Ginny. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath and then exhaled. "I think I'm gay."

Comprehension dawned in Ginny's eyes. "That explains so much."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I know I've been distant, and I should have broken up with you earlier. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt," Ginny said. "I actually have a crush on Dean Thomas."

"Oh," said Harry, unsure of what else to say. "Well...I would love to still be friends. I think you're a great person, and I think of you as a sister."

"Of course." Ginny hugged him, and Harry hugged her back tightly, relieved. "I'm glad we had this talk, Harry."

"Me too." He smiled at her and they went back in the living room, where there was another game of chess going - Ron and Sirius vs. Fred and George. Harry took his seat next to Severus. "Having fun?"

"Yes, actually I am." Severus smiled. "Thank you for including me."

"You're my friend," said Harry, and leaned back against the couch, suddenly noticing how close he was sitting to Severus. "You know, I love my friends, but it's nice to have a friend who's a bit more...what's the word I'm looking for?"

The last game had ended, and Fred and George had lost for the second time in a row. The twins had accused Ron of cheating and an argument had broken out.

"Quiet," Severus supplied.

"That would be it," Harry agreed, laughing.

"So, how did it go with Ginny?" Severus asked him.

"Oh, we broke up," Harry said. "We're fine and she's not upset. We're still going to be friends. We just weren't right for each other."

"I'm glad it worked out," Severus said. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Severus." He remembered how Severus's hands had felt in his own and his face burned. Quickly, Harry turned away before Severus could see his blush.

What was happening to him?

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked Chapter 3! Please review for more updates soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackfrostlovercadi93: You're welcome and thanks I'm glad you like it!**

 **Sevyfan1: Here's another chapter for you, hope you like it!**

 **MsSpirit: Thank you so much!**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus found himself spending more time with Harry as the days passed. He had enjoyed being around Harry's friends, but found more comfort when he and Harry were alone together.

The Potions Master noticed that Harry seemed happier now that he was free from his relationship. Severus hoped that Harry would find love someday, once he was out of hiding and Voldemort was gone.

"Hey Sev, I was wondering about your opinion on something," Harry said one day.

Severus looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at the nickname, though he realized he liked it. "Yes?"

"Is it normal for someone my age to notice older guys?" Harry asked.

Severus stopped to think about it for a moment. Was it? He himself hadn't thought much about it at his age, but he supposed a few years apart wasn't a problem. "I don't think it's a big deal," he said, and then added, "How much older?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," said Harry vaguely, and glanced down at his book.

Severus wondered who Harry was crushing on, and a lump formed in his throat at the thought. "Perhaps if you tell me who it is, I would know his age."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry blushed.

Now Severus was really curious. "Oh please, it's not like I'm going to tell. Is it Oliver Wood?"

 _"Wood?"_

"I wouldn't blame you," Severus said. "You could do worse than him."

Harry stared at him in astonishment, and then burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin, I'd pay to watch you say that to his face. But no, it's not him. Can we please drop it?"

"Alright," Severus said, and they returned to their books.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry woke up late that night knocking on his bedroom door. "Harry, wake up, it's an emergency."

He was out of bed and across the room in a second, the door open in another second. Severus was leaning against the doorframe, his face white. "Severus!" Harry caught him as he was about to fall over and held him up. "What happened?!" Harry searched him for any signs of an obvious wound, but found none.

"Snake venom..." Severus's eyes fluttered closed, and Harry laid him on his bed. "Harry, I need you to go into my Potions lab and get me a potion." He gave the name and description to Harry.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Harry said, the room blurring in front of him.

"I'll be fine," Severus said, sitting up. "Quickly!"

Harry raced down the hall to the lab, grabbed the potion and returned to his bedroom to find Severus's leg resting on several pillows and covered in blood. "Severus, what the bloody hell happened?"

"Just give me the potion." Severus took it and drank, laying his head back against the pillows with a sigh. "If you could just wrap up my leg so it doesn't get infected."

"Of course," Harry said, and went to go get bandages and alcohol. Severus winced at the alcohol, but Harry managed to clean and bandage the wound properly without much trouble. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, just...sleep..." Severus yawned and when he didn't move for a few moments, Harry realized he was asleep.

Now that they had taken care of Severus's leg, Harry realized that the Potions Master had fallen asleep in his bed. Blushing, Harry slipped under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. It was probably a good idea to keep an eye on Severus, anyway. With that thought in mind, Harry drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

The next morning, Severus woke to a burning pain in his leg. Wincing, Severus sat up and it took him a moment to realize that he was not in his own bed.

He was in Harry's bed.

Glancing down, Severus noticed Harry curled up beside him, his head on the Potions Master's shoulder. Severus smiled, the pain in his leg forgotten for a moment as he looked down at Harry asleep beside him. His hair was messier than usual, and Severus chuckled at the thought.

It took him a moment to notice the pair of green eyes staring back at him. Severus jumped as Harry gasped and scrambled away from him. "Oh my gosh, I - I didn't mean - you were asleep and I didn't want to move you back to your bed until you felt better - I fell asleep on the other side of the bed, I swear-"

Severus held up his hands. "It's alright, Harry."

Harry flushed a deep crimson and said, "I should probably change your bandages."

He started to get out of bed, but Severus held out his arm to him. "Come here," Severus said, and Harry hesitated before nestling back against his friend. "The bandages can wait."

Harry made a happy-sounding noise in response, Severus's hair brushing his cheek. He realized it wasn't greasy at all, but soft and silky. "Do you want me to put something on TV?"

"Go ahead," Severus agreed, and Harry turned on a comedy show. Severus kept his arm around Harry until he began wincing and shifting uncomfortably. "Harry, my bandages."

Harry lifted the blanket and gasped when he saw blood seeping through the white cloth. His stomach dropped and it wasn't until he changed the bandages that he realized Severus was pale and sweating. "Severus!"

"Harry...Get Albus," Severus mumbled.

Harry Flooed the Headmaster, who quickly arrived back at the house with Harry. "Severus, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, placing a gentle hand on Severus's leg.

The Potions Master winced. "Nagini bit me. I thought it was fine, but I may have an infection spreading."

Harry felt a sudden pang of guilt. He hadn't grabbed the potion quickly enough. If only he had paid attention in Severus's lessons! He was a horrible friend.

He didn't interfere until Dumbledore said, "Severus, I no longer permit you to spy for me. In fact, I forbid it. You have done amazing service for me and you must rest."

"Wait," said Harry, "spying?" Then everything clicked, and he turned to Dumbledore in anger. "You forced Severus to spy for you?"

"Harry, it wasn't Albus's fault." Severus was looking a bit better after a healing spell Dumbledore had performed. "I had already joined Voldemort's side, when I was young and stupid. I was looking for a way out, and this was the best I could do by that point. When you join the Dark Lord, he doesn't allow you to leave. He'll kill you."

"So you'll have your Dark Mark forever?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "But I wish to keep it even if I could have it removed, to remind myself of the mistakes I have made."

Harry stared at his friend in respect, thinking of how brave Severus must be to stay on with Voldemort for all these years, when Voldemort could have him killed so easily. He suddenly felt awful for all the time and energy he'd spent hating Severus in the past. "Can I see it?" Harry asked.

"I'd best be off," Dumbledore said. Harry turned to him - he'd forgotten the Headmaster was there. "Come find me if you or Severus need anything else."

"Alright," Harry said, and Dumbledore was gone. He watched as Severus rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when he calls me," Severus said. "I'm trying to create a potion that will numb the pain, but I haven't yet been successful."

"I wish I could help. I wish I could do something," Harry said, feeling helpless as he gently traced the tip of his finger over Severus's Dark Mark. He had never seen one this close and felt a bit like he was intruding in Severus's privacy.

Severus gasped quietly at Harry's touch, and Harry looked up to find Severus watching him. "I'm not a good person, Harry," Severus said. "I have made a lot of mistakes, and I treat people like dirt."

"I think you're great," Harry said, reluctantly letting go of Severus's wrist. "I know you're afraid of letting people in but I can help you, if you want me to."

"I would appreciate that," Severus agreed. "I suppose I have forgotten how to be honest with people."

"I can tell you something about me if it'll help," Harry said.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Curious, Severus said, "Okay."

"Well..." Harry glanced down at the bed. "I used to live with my aunt and uncle, and they and their son Dudley were really abusive to me. I learned to cook from them because I had to cook every meal for them. I was completely alone and I never even knew about magic and Hogwarts until I turned eleven."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Severus said. He felt guilty for thinking that Harry had been a spoiled brat. "I should have asked you about your personal life before making assumptions about you."

"It's fine," said Harry. "You were always the one who treated me like a normal person instead of the bloody savior of the Wizarding World. I appreciated that more than you know."

Severus didn't know what to say to that.

"You can tell me anything, Severus." The Potions Master stared into Harry's bright green eyes. "I just want you to know that.

Severus sighed, hoping that Harry wouldn't freak out too much. "Alright. Well...I was best friends with your mom."

* * *

Harry's PoV:

 _"What?"_ Harry stared at Severus in shock, unable to believe that these two important people in his life were somehow connected. "How did _that_ happen?"

"We went to Hogwarts together," Severus said. "I didn't know her at first, but eventually she became my best friend. She was Head Girl while she was at school, and she stuck up for me against the students who bullied me - well, everyone except your father, in which case she didn't want to interfere. But she was kind, caring, and sweet."

Harry's head was spinning. He couldn't wrap his mind around this new information. "You and...and my mother?"

"Yes," Severus said. "I was in love with her, but she didn't love me back. Instead, she married Potter and had you."

Now everything made sense. Why Severus had hated Harry so much when he didn't even know him. "So, what changed? Why did you agree to be my friend?"

"I had begun to realize that you are much more like your mother than your father," Severus said. "Lily could've done much better than Potter, even if she didn't want me."

"My father was a great man!" Harry exclaimed, offended.

"Harry, you never knew him," Severus said. "He bullied me and several other students back when we went to Hogwarts. He was an arsehole."

"Remus and Sirius have told me about him, and they didn't say anything bad about him," Harry countered.

"Because they were his friends," Severus pointed out. "I have no reason to lie to you about this, Harry. I wish your father had been a better man than he was. I do know one thing for certain however, and it is that he loved your mother. And you."

Although Harry didn't like the things Severus had said about his father, he tried to keep an open mind and he wondered if they could really be true. "Well...if it's true, I'm sorry," said Harry.

"No, I'm sorry," Severus said. "I should never have just assumed that you were like your father. But, I'm afraid I have a bad habit of shutting people out."

"We'll work on it," Harry said, and Severus smiled.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Thanks to all who have been following this story so far :) Please review for more updates soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**RedRidingHood11: Hi, thank you so much for all of your comments! I'm so glad you love my story! :) I am quite proud of that line, I thought it was something Harry would totally say, haha.**

 **Sevyfan1: Haha, I know right? Glad you liked the chapter :)**

 **MsSpirit: Thank you! I'm glad my updates are reasonable, I was hoping they weren't too irregular.**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Over the next few days, Harry kept a close eye on Severus. He gave him a potion once a day - the same one Severus had asked for the first night - and made Severus sleep in his room until he felt better. Secretly though, Harry dreaded sleeping alone again. He enjoyed Severus's company at night and the small talk they shared before falling asleep. After that first morning, Harry made sure that he fell asleep on the other side of the bed and _stayed_ there for the entire night.

Harry could feel himself and Severus growing closer. He felt like he could talk to Severus, not just about normal things but about deep things, too. He told Severus things that even Ron and Hermione, and Sirius and Remus didn't know. Severus was a great listener, and he didn't judge Harry. Harry enjoyed their long conversations and Severus's advice. Harry told Severus how alone he had felt during his fifth year, how awful Umbridge had been to them - that was something that Severus had agreed on, and they had made fun of her together.

About a week after Severus got injured, Sirius came to visit Harry, who was starting to go crazy from all the time spent inside. He longed to use his Firebolt, which still lay useless in the corner in the same exact place Harry had put it the first day he arrived at Severus's house. Sirius looked at it when he entered Harry's room and glanced at Harry with a sympathetic expression. "Hiding is awful, isn't it?"

They were alone in the room - Severus was feeling better after a week of strict bed rest, and was back making Potions in his lab down the hall. "It's the most boring thing I've ever done in my life," agreed Harry.

"You have a lot of time to waste," Sirius said. "So. You and Snivellus are getting along?"

" _Severus_ and I are getting along fine," Harry replied. "Why?"

"I just want to make sure he's treating you right," said Sirius. Harry knew his godfather was asking because he cared about him, but he couldn't help feeling irritated by the question.

"He just has a hard time getting to know people, that's all," Harry said defensively. "But once you actually get to know him, he's really kind."

"And you've been getting to know him," Sirius said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Harry.

"Yeah, I have," Harry said. "I think you should, too."

"Not a chance," Sirius said. "I'm glad he is good to you, but there's no way Severus is going to be friends with me. He tolerates me now because of you, but we're a long way away from being friends."

"Alright," said Harry, sighing. He wished there was some way Severus and Sirius could be friends. "Can I ask you something, Sirius?"

"Of course."

"Well...Severus told me that my father could be a jerk to other people sometimes," Harry said, carefully watching for a reaction from his godfather. "I was just wondering if it's true."

Sirius sighed. "It is true," he said, and Harry felt his heart sinking. "James did bully Severus, and other students as well. Mostly, though, he teased Severus, and when he started dating Lily, it just got worse. They fought over Lily all the time, and Lily wanted no part of the drama. She didn't want to have to choose between James and Severus, because she was close to both of them."

"And it ended badly?" Harry guessed.

"You'll have to ask Severus for the rest of the story," Sirius said. "It isn't mine to tell."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I will."

"Well then," Sirius said, standing up. "Why don't we go have that dinner you made for us?"

* * *

Sirius's PoV:

Later that night, Sirius went downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He passed the library, and poked his head in the doorway when he saw a light on. Harry was in the library with Severus, talking quietly with him. Sirius couldn't make out their conversation, but he did notice how much the two focused on each other, like they were the only ones there. They didn't even notice Sirius.

Severus had set down his book and was watching Harry as he changed the Slytherin's bandages. Harry laughed at something Severus said, and then nodded as if in agreement. Sirius couldn't help noticing how much happier his godson seemed with Severus in his life. It was obvious that the Potions Master meant a great deal to Harry, and vice versa.

How had that even happened? Sirius wondered. Last time he'd really talked to Harry, he had complained to Sirius about how hard Severus was on him. And now their friendship seemed as natural as any other, as deep as Harry's friendship with Ron and Hermione.

Or maybe even deeper.

Could Harry be in love with Severus? Could _Severus_ be in love with _Harry_?

Shocked and confused at the thought, Sirius quietly went upstairs to bed before Harry came back upstairs and found him missing. After about ten minutes, he heard the bedroom door shut and felt Harry climb into bed beside him. Despite the thoughts swirling around in his head, he fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

The next morning, Severus was sitting at his kitchen table reading and sipping a hot cup of coffee when Sirius came in. "Morning."

Severus looked up. Harry wasn't with Sirius, so he must have been talking to Severus. "Morning. I see you're speaking to me."

"I have to ask you something," Sirius said, and this got Severus's attention. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "Are you in love with Harry?"

Severus almost choked on his coffee. _"What?"_ How had Sirius figured it out? "How do you know that?"

"I see the way you look at him," Sirius said. "So. You admit that you have feelings for him."

"Yes," Severus confessed, sighing. "I love him. Please don't tell him - it would make things awkward between us and I think Harry really needs a friend right now. Nothing more."

Sirius seemed to consider this for a long moment before he said, "Well, then you should know that Harry looks at you exactly the same way."

"Sirius," Severus called as the other man turned to leave. "I would never hurt Harry."

"I believe you," Sirius replied, and went back upstairs. It wasn't until Sirius was gone that Severus realized he'd called the other man by his first name.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry didn't sleep well that night after Sirius left. He had gotten used to sharing a bed with Severus, who was well enough to sleep in his own bedroom again. He tossed and turned for a few hours before finally giving up.

He crossed the hall to Severus's bedroom and knocked. "Come in," Severus called, and Harry pushed open the door. He was sitting up in bed with a light on, a book in his hands. "Harry? You should be asleep."

"I know, but I couldn't. Sleep, that is." Harry felt his face heat up. "I was just wondering if...well, if I could..." Harry didn't even have to finish the sentence. Severus patted the spot beside him on the bed and Harry smiled, going over to join Severus. "How's your leg?" he asked, and rested his head on Severus's shoulder. It was then that he realized this was the first time he'd been in Severus's room, and was surprised at how comfortable he felt.

"It is a lot better, thanks to you." Harry felt an arm wrap around him and he sighed happily. "I'm glad you got to see your godfather."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said. "I miss him so much. All the time. It sucks that we both have to hide."

"But at least you have someone who understands you," Severus said. "And the Order is doing everything they can to stop Voldemort."

"I know," Harry said. "But promise me you won't spy for Dumbledore again." Severus didn't say anything, and wouldn't meet Harry's gaze. Understanding slowly began to dawn on Harry. "Severus? _Tell_ me you haven't gone back to Voldemort since you got injured!"

Severus finally looked up at Harry, his dark eyes filled with guilt. "If I don't go, the Dark Lord will think I have something to hide-"

"Oh my god," Harry exclaimed, sitting up straight. "You've been _lying_ to me!"

"Harry-"

"No, don't 'Harry' me," said Harry angrily. "I thought I could trust you! I tell you everything, and you keep this from me! I took care of you this past week and you just went back, offering Voldemort the perfect chance to hurt you _again_!"

Severus gently wiped away his tears, and Harry sighed. "I've lost so many people I love," said Harry. "I couldn't stand losing you, too." Then he blushed as he realized what he had said.

The Potions Master smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. Harry buried his face in Severus's shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man. Harry knew he had to control his growing feelings for Severus, but the feeling of his body resting against the Potions Master's was addicting. After a while, they reluctantly pulled away, and Harry sniffled. "I'm going to get a glass of water," Harry said, squeezing Severus' hand before getting out of bed. He went downstairs to the kitchen and took a long drink of water, still kind of upset that Severus had lied to him. He was just wondering how many more times Severus had gone back to Voldemort since his injury, when he blacked out.

* * *

 **AN: Haha cliffhanger! I do love writing those. Thanks so much for all your support for this story! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sevyfan1: Haha because I'm evil ;) Nice joke by the way**

 **MsSpirit: Haha hope you like the new chapter!**

 **takingitinstride: Awesome thanks!**

 **Jackfrostlovercadi93: Yay hope you like the update!**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"Where is he?!" Severus exclaimed once he had Apparated to Lucius Malfoy's house, where the Dark Lord was staying and where he held all his meetings.

"Oh, hello Severus," said Voldemort casually. "Where is who?"

"Harry," Severus growled.

"Oh, yes," Voldemort drawled, and anger burned inside Severus. He had gone downstairs when Harry hadn't returned, and was unable to find him anywhere in the house. "You really should do a better job of closing your mind from others, Severus. I found out that he was staying with you. You _betrayed_ me."

"Where. Is. He," Severus snarled, grabbing a fistful of the Dark Lord's robes.

Voldemort's laugh made the hair on the back of Severus's neck stand up straight. "You want to be careful, Severus. Prove to me that you are not a traitor, and I will take you to see him. But unfortunately, I will be having him executed."

Severus's stomach dropped and he felt like he was going to be sick. "I want to see him now," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. _I should have told him that I love him_ , he thought, feeling a pang of regret.

"Patience, Severus. If everything goes well, you'll get to see him at the execution," said Voldemort, and laughed. "You love the boy, don't you?"

"None of your damn business," Severus said icily. "You better not have hurt him."

"Such _human_ emotions," Voldemort mused, and Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes and demand answers. "Love doesn't exist, Severus. I thought you would know that by now."

"Perhaps you feel that way because no one ever loved you," Severus retorted. _Stupid, Severus_ , he scolded himself a moment later. Voldemort pulled out his wand then and Severus barely had time to flinch before he felt a sudden, great pain.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry woke up in a dark, cold cell. He was still in his pajamas, and he pulled his sweatshirt tighter around him, shivering. Someone was screaming upstairs, and perhaps Harry was imagining it, but it sounded a lot like Severus.

A moment later, the cell door was thrown open and someone was thrown none too gently inside. "Severus!" Harry gasped as the Potions Master rolled over onto his side, groaning. "What's happening?"

"We're at Lucius Malfoy's house," said Severus weakly. He looked up at Harry, who was startled to see tears streaming down the older man's face. He had never seen Severus cry before. Ever. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm not hurt, if that's what you mean," Harry informed him. "Are you?"

"Hurt?" Severus asked. "Voldemort tortured me upstairs. He found out that I was keeping you at my house and that I was spying on him for Albus."

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes. "This is all my fault," Harry said. "It was too much for Dumbledore to ask of you to keep me safe."

"But I don't regret it," Severus said, sitting up against the cold wall. "I got to know someone wonderful." Harry's heart fluttered, and he moved across the room to sit beside Severus. "Harry, you're shivering." The Potions Master wrapped his arm around Harry, who buried his face in his friend's shoulder, pretending for a long moment that they were back at Severus's house and everything was fine.

"Food for the prisoners." Lucius Malfoy's cold voice came from the other side of the bars, and he slid a tray through a small door.

Starving, Harry lunged for the tray, and split the rations between him and Severus before digging into his half. It wasn't until he'd eaten the whole loaf of cold hard bread that he realized Severus wasn't eating. "You must be hungry," Harry said.

"You need it more than me," Severus insisted. He was watching Harry with an expression so filled with sorrow that Harry felt his heart breaking.

Harry finished his portion and then sat there, looking pointedly at the Potions Master without eating the remaining food. He pushed the tray toward Severus, who sighed and mumbled a "Thank you" before he began to eat. They each drank half of the cup of water.

Harry made sure his friend ate the rest of the food - not that there was much to begin with - before taking off his sweatshirt and using it as a pillow. He tried to sleep, but after a while he began shivering. "I have a better idea," Severus said, and moved over to lay next to Harry. Severus made Harry put his sweatshirt back on and took off his robes. Harry blushed and began to look away before he noticed that Severus was wearing a white button-down shirt underneath. The Potions Master pulled Harry against him, and Harry curled up with his head on Severus's chest. He covered them both with his robes and after a while, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus woke up to voices the next morning. "Just let him go," Harry was saying. "Please. Severus wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me."

"He is a traitor nonetheless," Lucius Malfoy spat. "You both will be executed, I'm afraid." His tone was mocking, and Severus wanted to strangle the other Slytherin.

"Please, don't!" Harry exclaimed, and when Severus sat up, Harry had broken down into tears. Severus held the young man while he sobbed, savoring the moment because he knew there would likely not be many more.

"It's going to be alright," Severus reassured Harry. "Harry, look at me." Harry lifted his face, and Severus swallowed back tears of his own as he saw how heartbroken Harry looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was even messier than usual, if that was possible. Severus touched his cheek and then let his hand fall to the boy's shoulder, squeezing gently. Harry's green eyes were wide and filled with fear. "Harry, I will do everything I can to get us both out of here. But my job is to protect you. It always has been and it always will be, and especially now that I have had the pleasure of knowing you."

"You think I'll just watch you _die_?" Harry's raised voice echoed and bounced off the walls. "I would rather die myself than watch you die. You know why?" Severus shook his head, afraid that if he spoke, he would break down into tears as well. "Because I love you, Severus Snape." Severus stared at Harry in shock. Harry must have noticed because he said, "Yeah, you heard me. I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. I'm in love with you."

Severus felt a single tear roll down his cheek, and Harry reached out to wipe it away. The Potions Master reached down to take Harry's other hand, lacing their fingers together. Sighing, Severus murmured, "My Harry." His heart raced as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Harry's.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry closed his eyes as Severus's lips touched his for a few lingering moments before pulling away slightly. Harry whimpered and was about to pull Severus back for another kiss when he felt Severus's mouth against his own again. He knew, in that moment, that this was how kissing was supposed to feel. He had never felt so alive, so loved. Severus's kiss was surprisingly gentle, and Harry pressed his lips against Severus's eagerly. He didn't even realize that it was his first time kissing a guy, he just thought of it as kissing Severus. No kiss had ever made him feel this much emotion. It was soft, deep, and addictive.

Severus's tongue ran along Harry's lower lip, making the younger man shiver and lean into the kiss. He was so distracted by the feeling of Severus's hands on his hips, brushing against his skin, that it took him a moment to realize what Severus wanted. Again, Severus licked Harry's bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth. Their tongues danced for a long, hot moment, and Harry crawled into Severus's lap. It was then that Severus pulled away, both of them gasping for breath. "We can't do this," Severus said.

"Why? _You_ were the one who kissed _me_ ," Harry pointed out. "Can we just be in this moment, for now?"

Severus sighed, reaching up to touch Harry's cheek. His hand slid back into Harry's hair as he leaned in and kissed him deeply, neither of them wanting to pull away from the other's lips. "I love you," Severus murmured against Harry's mouth. His hands slipped up Harry's shirt, caressing his sides and making him squirm. Figuring that he should probably do something with his hands, Harry reached up and unbuttoned Severus's white shirt, their lips still locked.

Harry broke the kiss to look at Severus for permission. "Can I touch you?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Severus nodded, and Harry realized this was the first time he'd seen Severus shirtless. Severus looked at him, his expression filled with unease, but Harry just smiled and said, "Beautiful." He kissed Severus lovingly as he placed his hand on Severus's bare chest, his thumb brushing against his nipple. Severus gasped against his mouth and pulled Harry even closer, his tongue licking Harry's.

They kissed for a long time, drinking in the irresistible taste of each other. When Severus pulled back, his onyx eyes were filled with lust. "You have no idea how much I want you," Severus whispered into his ear as he leaned down to kiss Harry's neck. Harry let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a whimper, and Severus chuckled against his skin. "If we were back at home..." Severus didn't finish the sentence, leaving Harry to his imagination as he kissed Harry's throat. He licked back up Harry's neck, sucking on his skin before capturing Harry's lips with his own.

"Aw, how sweet." Harry and Severus sprung apart to find Lucius Malfoy staring at them. "The Dark Lord wants to see you."

Harry and Severus were both too weak to fight, and had no choice but to follow the Death Eater upstairs. Voldemort sat at the end of a long table with other Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy was there as well, and Harry didn't look at him, but instead stared directly at Voldemort despite the pain in his scar. He felt Severus's hand slip into his, and was surprised when the pain slowly began to fade.

"Severus, you are a traitor to us," Voldemort said. "Do you deny that you lied to me and kept this boy in your protection?"

"No, I do not," Severus said, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Do you deny that you are in love with him?" Voldemort asked.

"No, I do not," Severus repeated.

"Very well," Voldemort sighed. "I am genuinely disappointed in you, Severus. I thought you were stronger than that. Well, there's nothing to be done about it now. As I am sure you know, the punishment for this is death."

Something strange happened in that moment. Harry felt warm inside, and he felt his magic grow with power. He couldn't exactly describe the feeling, but he looked over at Severus with an understanding. Their magic was bonding. Harry had never heard of this happening before - he had never studied it in school.

 _Harry_ , Severus said, and it took him a minute to realize that Severus wasn't speaking out loud. The voice was coming from inside his head. _Do you understand what just happened?_

 _How is this possible?_ Harry asked, struggling for a moment to open his thoughts to Severus. _Our magic bonded. I can feel it, but I don't understand it._

 _Love, Harry,_ Severus replied. _When love is strong enough, the wizards' magic bonds together naturally and it comes with many advantages. Harry, with this bond we can destroy Voldemort._

 _How?_

 _We use a Killing Curse,_ Severus explained. _If both of us aim a Killing Curse at the same wizard at the same time, we will likely be stronger than Voldemort._

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**MsSpirit: Haha thanks for the review, I hope you like the new chapter!**

 **OUATLover02: Thank you so much!**

 **Sevyfan1: Haha I know the feeling, waiting for new books or fanfiction chapters to come out drives me crazy, especially when there are cliffhangers. Which is why I love writing them XD. And thank you, I'm glad it's well written, I figured it was either really good or really bad so I'm glad you all liked it :)**

 **Naif: Haha here's another update, hope you like it!**

 **Guest: I know haha XD**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus held on tightly to Harry's hand _. I love you, Harry,_ he told him. _No matter what happens._

Harry looked at him, his eyes wide. _I love you too, Severus. So...we can use wandless magic for the Killing Curse?_

 _Yes,_ Severus answered, sensing Harry's fear through their new bond. He knew Harry could sense his own fear, so he tried to stay calm for Harry's sake, even though he had never been so terrified in his life. _Now, Harry._

Without any more hesitation, their magic joined, warming Severus on the inside as a burst of green light shot at Voldemort. Voldemort collapsed on the ground and Severus stared in wonder, awed that he and Harry had actually managed to kill Voldemort.

"You'll pay for that, Severus!" Lucius snarled, and aimed his wand at Severus, but the Potions Master was surprised when Draco Malfoy aimed a hex at his father. Beside Severus, Harry gasped in surprise as Lucius collapsed.

Draco hurried over to them as fights began to break out. Now that Voldemort was dead, some Death Eaters would want to go back to the Light side. "The Order is here," he informed them. "I caught a glimpse of them outside. Come with me, while everyone's fighting."

Severus let Draco escort him and Harry throughout the door, ducking to avoid a curse as they ran outside. He felt Harry let go of his hand and looked over at him to find him in the arms of his godfather. "I was so worried about you," Sirius was saying, and Severus began to look away, feeling awkward. But then Sirius looked at Severus and held out his hand. Hesitantly, Severus reached out and shook Sirius's hand. "Thank you so much for taking care of him."

"You're welcome," Severus said, his heart fluttering when Harry smiled at him. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was looking back and forth between Severus and Harry with his eyes narrowed, but still twinkling.

"Harry, Severus, come with me," Albus said.

Harry gave Sirius another hug before he let him go inside with the rest of the Order. "You and Harry have a bond," Albus said to Severus.

"Oh...Yes," Severus said.

 _Does Dumbledore know about us?_ Harry asked. _I swear he knows everything.  
_

 _I'm not sure,_ Severus said. _But whatever he knows or doesn't know, we can get through it. We killed Voldemort, didn't we?_

Harry responded with a squeeze of Severus's hand, making his heart skip a beat. "When did your magic bond together?" Albus asked.

"While we were in there," Severus responded. "Voldemort was about to kill us, and our magic joined together to defend us."

Albus nodded. "And you are in love with Harry?" he asked Severus.

"Yes, I am," Severus admitted, well aware that he would never get away with lying to Albus. "Are you going to fire me?"

Albus chuckled. "No, I'm not going to fire you, Severus." Severus couldn't help sighing in relief. "But I will have to find Harry a different tutor for Defense Against the Dark Arts next year."

"Wait, who's teaching Potions next year then?" Harry asked.

"An old friend of mine," said Albus. "Horace Slughorn. Meanwhile, Severus will be teaching DADA."

 _Congratulations,_ Harry said through the bond. _I know you've always wanted to teach DADA._

 _Thank you,_ Severus replied.

"So, Harry," Albus was saying. "You love Severus as well?"

"Very much, sir," Harry replied, and Severus smiled.

"Alright," Albus said, and Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Then I think you two should begin a proper courtship."

"You...you think I...should court Harry?" Severus stammered rather uncharacteristically. "You're not angry with me for having a relationship with a student?"

"No, I am not angry, Severus," Albus said, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "I am glad that you and Harry are close. And if Harry is not your student, then you both may remain at Hogwarts."

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry was still in shock that Dumbledore was taking this so well. "What happens if the courtship works out?" he asked.

"Then we get married," Severus informed him. The topic of marriage startled Harry. He was so young. Severus must have noticed, either from Harry's face or the bond, or both, because he added, "Not until you are of age, Harry. We need time to get to know each other more, anyways."

Harry nodded, and then Dumbledore said, "We need to get you two someplace safe. The Weasleys and Hermione are at the Burrow."

"We're staying with them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is a safe place for Order members," Dumbledore said. "And Harry, I know we haven't had the best relationship recently, but please remember that I love you."

Harry hugged Dumbledore tightly. "I love you too," he said. "Please be safe."

"I will. Don't worry about me," said Dumbledore. "Now go with Severus."

Harry looked up at his love, taking his hand before they Apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

When they got to the Burrow, Harry was immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug first by Molly and then Hermione. "We were so worried about you!" Hermione exclaimed, and then noticed Severus. "Hello, Professor Snape."

"Hello, Miss Granger," Severus replied. Hermione also noticed their joined hands and gave Harry a questioning look. Harry shook his head at her, he'd discuss it with her later. Nothing got past her.

"Let me show you to your room," said Molly, and Harry suddenly felt a pang of nervousness as he thought of being in a room alone with Severus. _Don't worry, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with,_ Severus reassured him.

 _Thanks,_ Harry replied as Molly said, "You can have Bill and Charlie's old room," she said. "Sorry about all the boxes. They moved out, so we, well...we had to use some of the room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry hugged her, and she hugged him back tightly before leaving Harry and Severus alone. Feeling awkward, Harry shut the door behind her, giving them more pulled Harry against him, and Harry's heart sped up when Severus kissed him. Harry felt his nerves fade, quickly replaced with desire. Harry could sense through the bond that Severus was experiencing similar emotions. He wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and kissed him back deeply, pulling him over towards the bed. Severus sat down on the edge and pulled Harry down onto his lap, his tongue brushing against Harry's. Harry pushed Severus back against the pillows, gasping into the older man's mouth as Severus's hands slid down to his hips, his fingertips brushing against Harry's bare skin. Harry pulled away from Severus's mouth to trail kisses down his neck, playfully nibbling at one spot that would likely leave a hickey. Severus was moaning and Harry smirked against his skin, unbuttoning his shirt again to reveal smooth, tan skin. Harry placed a kiss on Severus's bare chest before flicking his tongue over his nipple.

Harry looked up at Severus for permission, and the older man nodded. "Don't you _dare_ stop," Severus gasped. Harry reached up with his other hand and brushed his fingers over Severus's left nipple while licking the other. _Merlin, Harry,_ Severus growled through the bond. _Keep doing that._

After a while, Harry felt Severus's fingers gently lift his chin, and Severus's lips met his own in a hot, hungry kiss. "I love you," Severus said when he pulled away.

Harry gazed into his eyes, taking a lock of Severus's black hair and curling it around his finger. "I love you too," Harry said, and kissed him softly. They were still kissing when, a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Slightly dizzy from the kiss, Harry pulled away and got up to answer the door. Severus followed him, buttoning his shirt before Harry opened the door. Hermione was standing in the doorway, and her expression filled Harry with worry. "What happened?" Harry asked, and Severus took his hand again, squeezing it.

Hermione was in tears. "The Order just returned from Malfoy's house," she said. "They defeated the other Death Eaters, but...I'm so sorry, Harry. Sirius is in a coma."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Just a warning before this next chapter, there will be some smutty scenes between Harry and Severus. I did change the rating to M as of this chapter, so you have been warned. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Sevyfan1: Hehe I wasn't sure about two cliffhangers in a row, but since I am evil, I did it anyway XD I preferred it to the other plot lines I had in mind, though.**

 **MsSpirit: XD That pun never gets old**

 **Blaise678: Thank you! Hope you like the new chapter**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Today had been the longest day of Harry's life, and probably the hardest.

Severus held him as he sobbed, glancing down at the still body of his godfather. Harry knew Sirius wasn't dead, but Sirius was gone, and according to the doctors it was possible that he wouldn't wake up. The curse had hit him hard. "I'm so sorry, Harry," Severus murmured to him as Harry buried his face in his love's hair, unable to bring himself to look at Sirius anymore.

Harry hiccuped and lifted his head. "How many more people am I going to lose, Severus?" he asked. "Eventually, am I just going to be completely alone?"

"No," Severus said quickly, and firmly. "I am never going to let that happen." He kissed away Harry's tears, and Harry tasted salt on Severus's lips when he kissed Harry. "Do you want to be alone with him?"

"No. I want you here," Harry said, and laced their fingers together. "You make everything better." He rested his head on Severus's shoulder, closing his eyes. He was going to sleep for a million years after this. They were at St. Mungo's, and after their visit, Harry and Severus would be allowed to go back home.

They sat in silence for a while, and Severus rubbed gentle circles onto Harry's back as Harry leaned against him. "I wonder what Siri would say about us, if he were here," Harry said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Severus said, and lifted Harry's chin to look at him. "I want to be with you, Harry. We'll make it work."

Despite the day's events, Harry managed to smile. He leaned in and kissed Severus again, letting it linger for a few moments. Severus's lips were soft against his own and the kiss was addictive. Harry couldn't get enough of Severus's kisses.

Someone cleared their throat, and Harry and Severus quickly broke apart to find Dumbledore watching them, his eyes twinkling. "That is a nice change from the fighting."

"I agree," Severus said, smirking at Harry, who blushed. _No need to be embarrassed, I'm just teasing._

 _Flirting?_

 _Perhaps._

"Harry, I am so sorry about Sirius," Dumbledore said, and Harry nodded. "However there is a matter I wish to discuss with you and Severus, if you are alright discussing this now."

"Sure," Harry said.

"Well, as you know, Severus is not going to be your professor next year," Dumbledore said. "But Severus is still allowed to create a syllabus for you, if you would like him to."

Harry and Severus exchanged a look. _Would you be interested in that?_ Harry asked through the bond.

 _Yes, I would_ , Severus replied. _I would also like you to work on it with me._

"Can I work on it with Severus?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"You may," Dumbledore said.

"Alright then," Harry agreed. "I think that would be great."

After a few more minutes, Harry and Severus Apparated back to Severus's house. At that point, Harry was so tired that Severus literally had to carry him to bed. Harry couldn't keep his eyes open, and when Severus got into bed beside him, he curled up against his love. Harry couldn't believe that it had only been this morning that he and Severus had shared their first kiss. He had barely finished that thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Harry stared up at Severus as he was pushed back against the pillows. As Severus leaned down to kiss him, his bare skin brushed against Harry's, and the younger man realized that neither of them was wearing any clothing. Severus kissed him hard, and Harry whimpered, pulling his love against him. "Please," Harry gasped, his erection pressing against Severus's leg. "Please, Sev."_

 _"Hmm. You'll have to be more specific," Severus teased, his lips trailing down to Harry's neck._

 _"Touch me," Harry said, grabbing Severus's hand and moving it down between his legs._

Harry woke up gasping, the dream fresh and vivid in his mind. Severus sat up a second after Harry did, concern filling his expression. "Harry?" Severus asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I..." Harry could barely look at him, he was so embarrassed. He also didn't want Severus to notice his arousal. "I'll be right back, I just have to use the loo." He got out of bed so fast that he almost fell out, and shut himself in the bathroom.

When Harry finally left the bathroom, Severus wasn't in his bedroom. Harry went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and found the Potions Master sitting at the table. Blushing, Harry looked away and got a mug out of the cupboard. "Harry, what's bothering you?" Severus asked. "You won't even look at me. I can tell you're embarrassed, but I don't know why."

"I..." Harry hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to tell Severus. They had only just gotten together, after all. "I had a dream," he said vaguely. When he could tell that Severus didn't understand, Harry added, "About...you. About _us_."

Severus raised an eyebrow. _"Oh."_

Harry nodded, his gaze drifting down to the floor. He couldn't remember a time when he was more embarrassed. And at the same time, he wanted Severus. Badly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked him.

"No." Harry turned around to get cereal out of the pantry, and grabbed a bowl and milk. He was relieved that he didn't sense any discomfort or awkwardness on Severus's side of the bond. "I just want to forget about it." It was a lie, and he knew it even as he said it.

Harry heard Severus's footsteps cross the room, and then a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. "And what if I don't want to forget about it?" Severus asked. His lips brushed Harry's neck, and Harry spilled some of the milk he had been pouring on the counter.

"Don't you think it's too soon to explore that part of our relationship?" Harry asked, finally turning around to face Severus. He was honestly surprised that Severus was okay with it.

"Not necessarily," Severus said. "I think we should explore it slowly, and I don't think we should do everything at once. But I think it's alright, normal even, for couples to begin to explore it this early. If we both want to, that is."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"There's no reason why we shouldn't," Severus said, wrapping his arms around Harry. "If I love you, and you love me."

"Alright," said Harry, and kissed him. Severus kissed him back, lifting him up onto the counter. Harry heard the box of cereal fall over and spill out onto the counter, but at the moment he didn't care. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of Severus's tongue in his mouth, licking his own tongue and the inside of his cheek and his teeth. Severus's hands rested on Harry's hips, and Harry reached down and placed Severus's hand between his legs. Severus began to stroke him gently through his pajama pants, and soon Harry's erection was rubbing uncomfortably against the fabric. Harry broke the kiss so he could reach down and pull down his pants. Unfortunately, sitting on the counter made it hard to do so.

"I think we should take this up to the bedroom," Severus said, and Harry nodded in agreement. He followed Severus upstairs and when the door closed behind them, Severus led Harry over to the bed, their lips locked in a deep kiss. "You'll tell me if you are uncomfortable with anything?"

"I will," Harry said, and kissed him again as Severus lowered himself down on top of Harry. He pulled down Harry's pajama pants and then his boxers, and wrapped a hand around Harry's erection. Harry cried out in surprise. "Severus, please!" Harry gasped as Severus touched him. "Please...oh...Merlin." Severus was stroking him and kissing him at the same time, and Harry was sure he was going to come right then. This was real life, definitely not a dream, and it was the hottest moment of Harry's life.

And then Severus pulled away from Harry's mouth, earning a whimper from the younger man. _Don't worry, you'll like this_ , Severus thought to him, and Harry barely had time to wonder what Severus was about to do before he felt a tongue slowly drift up his length. Harry whimpered again, getting wetter by the moment as Severus lowered his mouth onto Harry's cock and sucked. Harry couldn't stop moaning and whimpering. "Harder," he urged Severus, and the older man obliged. Harry couldn't hold back his screams anymore and a short while after he came into Severus's mouth.

They struggled to catch their breath for a few long moments afterward. "That was hot," Harry said, and leaned in for a kiss. He tasted himself in Severus's mouth as they kissed, which turned him on even more. _You are wearing far too many clothes_ , Harry said through the bond.

Severus chuckled against his mouth. _And what are you going to do about it?_ His tone was teasing.

In response, Harry removed Severus's shirt before letting his hands drift down to Severus's pants. He looked up at Severus hesitantly, but Severus just kissed him and said, "Go ahead."

Blushing, Harry unbuckled Severus's belt and looped his fingers through the belt loops, tugging his pants and boxers down. Harry could sense Severus's nervousness through the bond, so he smiled and said, "Beautiful." He kissed him softly and put a hand on Severus's cock. Severus moaned against his mouth, his cock pressing against Harry's leg. Harry flipped them over so Severus's back was against the bed and Harry was looming over him. Severus stared up at him, his dark eyes wide and dilated with lust. He ran his hands up Harry's sides and pulled off his shirt, leaving them both completely naked as Harry moved between Severus's legs. "Do you want me to?" He didn't think it was necessary to clarify the question.

"Merlin yes," Severus said, and Harry looked down at Severus's cock. It was already dripping and, curiously, Harry lowered his head and tasted the drops of precome. Severus gasped and Harry smirked before taking his cock into his mouth and sucking. It was his first time giving a blowjob as well as receiving one and Harry found he liked both a lot.

Afterwards, Severus kissed Harry and pulled him into his arms. "May I ask you something?" Severus asked.

"Of course," Harry replied, lifting his head off of Severus's chest to look at him.

Severus brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. "Was this your first experience?"

"Yeah, it was," Harry admitted. "I'm glad I got to share it with you."

Severus smiled and brushed his lips softly against Harry's. "Me too," he agreed, and Harry rested his head back on Severus's chest. "It was my first experience too, you know."

Harry lifted his head again in surprise and sat up straight. "Really?" He felt guilty for his reaction when he sensed Severus's embarrassment. "I'm not judging you, Severus. I'm just surprised."

"I never wanted anyone else after Lily," Severus said, his hand sliding back into Harry's messy hair. He pulled Harry onto his lap, which was a very intimate gesture because they were both naked. "But then I found you, and now I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "I feel the same," he said. "I would much rather have shared this with you instead of Cho or Ginny. I hope you know, Severus, this is really special to me."

"It is to me as well," Severus said, giving Harry the smile he saved just for him. He kissed Harry again, momentarily ending their conversation.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! And the fact that I didn't end on a cliffhanger this time, haha. Two times in a row seemed enough XD Anyways please review for more updates soon. I have tons more ideas for this story and I'm so excited!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, I was wondering if any of you would be interested in me setting up a Twitter or Tumblr account specifically for my fanfiction account. It would be the same name as my fanfiction account and you guys could ask me questions and I could tweet about anything that has to do with Snarry or with the stories I'm working on. Let me know in a review if it's something you guys want and let me know if you think Twitter or Tumblr would work better. I have a lot of experience with both, although I find Tumblr harder to navigate.**

 **MsSpirit: No problem, I thought two cliffhangers in a row was enough torture XD. And I otally agree with you about Sirius haha. But it would be funny to write!**

 **Sevyfan1: Haha yes. Yes they are**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"What happened this summer?" Hermione asked Harry two weeks later. "Tell me everything."

It was Harry's sixteenth birthday, and Severus had thrown him a surprise party. The Weasleys were there, and even Dumbledore and Remus had made it. Sirius was still in a coma - Harry hadn't heard any news, good or bad, since the day he and Severus had defeated Voldemort. Now, Harry and Hermione had gone off into the hall to talk, because Harry had promised her the whole story in a letter he'd sent her last week. "Well, you know how I've always wanted to be friends with him," Harry said. "The night before I went to live with him, I told him I wanted to be friends with him, and he agreed. We got closer, and eventually, we fell in love."

"And Ginny?" Hermione asked. "It seems like she's taking it well."

"She seems to be," agreed Harry. "I still feel bad, but I didn't want to lead her on. We're still friends, but we haven't really hung out since we broke up."

"Well, I'm glad there's no drama," said Hermione. "It must have been hard breaking up with the sister of your best friend."

"It was," Harry admitted. "But I talked to Ron about it, and he didn't seem too upset. He was also glad I didn't lead her on."

"Good. At least he has some sense," Hermione said, and Harry laughed.

Just then, Fred and George appeared in the doorway. "There you are," said George.

"We were about to start Truth or Dare," Fred added.

"Alright, I'll play," Harry said. He looked at Hermione. "You want to play?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, grinning. "I'll just watch."

"Your loss," Fred joked as they all went back into the living room. Harry took a seat beside Severus, who wrapped his arm around Harry. They had come out to Hermione and the Weasleys, after everyone had sworn to keep it a secret. Harry knew they wouldn't tell if he and Severus didn't want them to. They were good people, and although Fred and George especially might be pranksters, Harry knew he could trust them with a secret. He didn't want to lie to his friends about something so huge and important in his life. Everyone had been a bit surprised, but mostly they were glad Harry had found happiness and love.

It was Ron's turn first, and Fred asked, "Ronniekins, truth or dare?"

Ron glared at the nickname before saying, "Truth."

The twins laughed. "Ooooh, you're gonna regret that," said George.

"What was the worst lie you've ever told?" Fred asked.

Ron considered for a moment before saying, "Well, back in my first year at Hogwarts, Hagrid hatched a baby dragon from an egg he bought from someone. Harry, Hermione and I gave him to Charlie, and we let McGonagall think that Malfoy was making it all up."

"You three hatched a _dragon_?" Severus asked incredulously.

"No, _Hagrid_ hatched a dragon," Ron corrected. "But Malfoy got in trouble for 'lying'." Ron used air quotes around 'lying', and there were some laughs.

"I have to admit the dragon was cute though," said Harry, and both Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Alright, my turn," Ron said. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Harry, realizing a moment too late that he probably shouldn't have accepted a dare from a Weasley. But there was nothing he could do now.

"I dare you to kiss Professor Snape in front of all of us," Ron said. "If you're so _in love_ with him."

Harry blushed looked over at Severus. He wasn't sure why he was so shy all of a sudden - they had been naked together, after all. _Do you mind?_ Harry asked through the bond. _I know you don't like expressing emotion in front of people. I don't mind losing the game if you're not okay with it._

 _I don't mind,_ Severus replied, so Harry leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss lingered for a few moments before Harry pulled away and glanced around at his friends' surprised faces. They played a few more rounds before Harry excused himself to be alone for a moment.

Well, not entirely alone. Severus joined him on the steps in the hall. "Are you enjoying the party?" Severus asked him.

"Yeah, I am," Harry said. "Thank you for throwing it for me. Really. I just wish Sirius were here."

"I'm sorry," Severus said, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry rested his head on his love's shoulder, thinking of how lucky he was to have Severus. The Potions Master stood up suddenly, and Harry did the same, looking at him curiously. "I have something for you. For your birthday. It's in the library."

Harry followed him to the library, and Severus pulled a photo album from one of the shelves. "I rescued this from the house, the night Voldemort..." Severus swallowed, unable to finish the sentence. "I thought I might give it to you, when you were older."

Stunned, Harry took the book from Severus and opened it. There was a picture of him and his parents on the day he was born, followed by their first Halloween together, then their first Christmas. There was a picture of him with Sirius and Remus, and another one of Harry on his first broomstick. "Severus, this is amazing," Harry said, tears filling his eyes. "I couldn't have asked for a more special gift."

Severus smiled, and took Harry's hands. Harry's heart fluttered as he met Severus's gaze. "I first saw you that night," Severus said. "You were in your crib, watching me as I held your mother and wept. I wanted so badly to take you with me, Harry. Leaving you there in that house, still in danger, was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Even then, I loved you. And when you got to school, I made a vow to myself and to Lily to always protect you."

"Severus-" Harry started, but the older man wouldn't let him finish.

"I should have done something," Severus said. "I should have taken you with me, brought you back to safety myself. Merlin, you were only a baby. I should have yelled at Albus until he moved you to a new family that would love you and take care of you. I could have done something, but I didn't." Harry felt Severus's guilt through the bond, an overwhelming, powerful regret. "I'm sorry."

"Severus Snape, it is _not_ your fault," Harry said. "Do you honestly think I blame you?"

"If you don't, you should," Severus said, and Harry felt his heart breaking. "I'm not a good person, Harry. I am trying to change, but I have done many horrible things-"

"Shut up," Harry said, and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, kissing him deeply. He was angry that Severus felt such hatred for himself, and wondered if that was why he didn't let other people in. When he broke the kiss, he looked up at Severus. "Severus, this summer you let me in. You showed me a side of you that you have showed few others. And I fell in love with you because you are extraordinarily kind, brilliant, caring, and brave. So what if you make mistakes? We all make mistakes. You heard Ron's story about the dragon earlier. You just have to learn from the mistakes you've made and deal with them. But those mistakes don't define you."

Severus's fingers brushed Harry's cheek, and he pulled him close. They kissed again, lingering longer this time. Severus ran the tip of his tongue along Harry's lower lip, asking for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and moaned when Severus licked his tongue. Harry took control in the kiss, licking Severus's tongue and then sucking on it. When Harry broke the kiss, he whispered, "I want you," into Severus's ear, satisfied when he felt the older man shiver.

"I believe we have a party to get back to," Severus said, pressing a brief but lingering kiss against Harry's lips. "But after it's over, you're all mine."

Harry wanted nothing more than to stay in the library and continue where this was heading, but he reluctantly agreed and stepped out of his lover's arms. As they rounded the corner, they almost ran into the twins. "There you two are," George said. "You just left. Where were you?"

Harry felt his face burning, and he glanced at Severus, who was looking at the floor. "Ah, I see," Fred laughed, and Harry's blush deepened. _How can you not be embarrassed?_ Harry asked Severus through the bond as they followed the twins back into the living room. They got a few stares, but everyone turned their attention back to the chess game that they had apparently started while Harry and Severus were gone. _They think we were...you know._

 _So let them think it,_ Severus said. _It doesn't bother me. You're mine._ He wrapped his arm around Harry, who leaned against him. _Any bets on who's going to win the chess game?_

It was Fred and George versus Ginny and Hermione. _Hmm,_ Harry mused. _My vote goes to the twins. But it won't be a fair win - they'll probably cheat somehow. It wasn't until I got better at chess that I even realized they were cheating during my games with them and Ron._

Severus laughed, and Harry's heart fluttered. He made it his goal to make Severus laugh more often, because he quite liked the sound. _We will have to play some time,_ Severus said.

 _Yes we will_ , Harry agreed, and kissed Severus.

But Severus pulled away from the kiss. _I don't think we should do that in front of other people, Harry._

Surprised and hurt, Harry backed off. _What? Why not? You seemed fine with it earlier at the hospital and during the dare._

 _I just think we should be more careful about kissing in front of people._

 _Are you serious? The Weasleys accept us,_ Harry pointed out, a lump forming in his throat. _And even if we were kissing in front of other people, I would be proud. I'm proud_ _to be with you, Severus._

 _Harry, I love you,_ Severus said, taking his hands. But Harry pulled away, struggling to hold in his tears. _I want so badly to be able to kiss you whenever and wherever I want. But other people won't see it how we see it. We're going back to school soon, and it's something we really need to talk about-_

"Are you serious?" Harry said again, not realizing he was speaking aloud. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at them. Confused and upset, Harry got up off the couch despite Severus's protests and stormed out of the room the room.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"Excuse me," Severus said, and followed Harry out of the room. He disappeared into his bedroom, and Severus managed to squeeze himself into the doorway before Harry could slam the door on him. Severus felt Harry's hurt through the bond, and his fear, and he felt like an arsehole for overreacting downstairs. "I'm sorry," Severus offered.

"It was just a kiss, Severus. No one was even paying attention to us," Harry said, and folded his arms. "What's going to happen when we get back to school?" Severus could tell, and feel, that Harry was afraid of the answer. "Are we going to break up? Was this just a summer fling for you, and once we return to Hogwarts, are you going to go back to being cold and impassive to me?"

"No! No, of course not!" Horrified at the thought, Severus took his hands. This time, Harry didn't pull away. "I love you. And we _will_ figure something out, I promise."

A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek, and Severus reached up with one hand to brush it away with his fingertip. "How often will I get to see you?" Harry asked him.

"I'm not sure," Severus admitted. "Some evenings, most likely. Weekends. And we will be able to communicate through our bond. If you need me for _anything_ , I will be here for you, no matter where we are."

"Can I ask you something, Severus?" When Severus nodded, Harry asked, "Are you comfortable around my friends?"

Severus took a few moments to consider the question. Harry's friends were great, but..."Mostly, yes, although it is weird because I am their teacher as well," Severus admitted. "I like them as people. I do."

"Oh. Good," said Harry, brushing his thumb against Severus's. "I want you to like my friends. You are my boyfriend, after all."

Boyfriend. It seemed like too casual of a word for how he thought of Harry. At the same time, he liked it. "Yes," Severus agreed. "And I'm never letting you go."

"Fine with me," Harry said. He kissed Severus, his hands drifting down to the Potions Master's collar, fingering the buttons. He pulled back from the kiss and added, "You know, I'm not really in the mood for a party anymore."

Harry's tone was suggestive, and Severus laughed. "Alright, I'll go tell the others that the party is over, and then I will be right back." He kissed Harry again and went downstairs.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**OUATLover02: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Sevyfan1: thank you! And ok, I'll set up a Twitter account as soon as enough people are interested.**

 **BeholdTheMetatron1946: Haha I didn't know that XD I love J.K.'s sense of humor. And yeah, bats are really cute.**

 **MsSpirit: Yeah, I feel so bad for Harry! I'm still developing that plot line though. So I have no idea what's going to happen.**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"I assume you all know why I have called you here, as I let you know in advance," Dumbledore said. Harry, Severus, and Remus had met in Dumbledore's office a week later. "We need to go over Harry's plans for next year. Remus, I was hoping you would agree to be Harry's personal instructor for DADA."

"I would love to," said Remus, and he and Harry exchanged smiles. Harry had missed Remus when he resigned at the end of third year, and had hoped that he'd see him back at Hogwarts again. "Is your syllabus ready, Harry?"

It was. As they had agreed, Harry had helped Severus create it. Harry had been allowed to choose some things he was interested in learning, especially now that Voldemort was gone, but most of it was required material for advanced DADA students. Dumbledore had decided to officially move him up to one of the higher advanced levels. There were multiple advanced levels.

"Here is Harry's syllabus," Severus said, reaching across Harry to give it to Remus. Severus's soft, silky hair brushed against Harry briefly. "I've written down some books I would recommend for Harry's lessons, but you are free to choose others."

"Thank you, Severus." Remus looked over the syllabus. "I am looking forward to teaching Harry again. Hopefully this is a start to my return to Hogwarts."

"We'd all love to have you back," said Harry. "Everyone loved you. We still talk about your lessons all the time."

This seemed to please Remus. "I appreciate that, Harry. And I will be around this year, since I am living here. I just won't be teaching."

This was news to Harry. "So where are you staying? In the Gryffindor dorms? I'm sure you'll be welcome there-"

Remus laughed. "No, no, Severus has actually offered me his guest room."

Harry turned to Severus in surprise. He'd had no idea. "You did?" Harry asked him. Through the bond, he said, _Thank you. I know you and Remus don't get along._

Severus smiled softly at him. "Yes, I did. I love you, and I want you to be happy."

Harry longed to kiss him, but he held back since he knew Severus wasn't comfortable kissing in front of others. He settled for a gentle squeeze of Severus's fingers under the desk, both men unaware of Dumbledore and Remus exchanging smiles at the lovebirds. Harry couldn't help glancing down at Severus's lips, wishing they were alone.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "So, now that that's settled, we should head down to the feast. The food is delicious this year."

"Wonderful. I'm starving," Remus said.

"Come sit with me and my friends, Remus," Harry said as they walked out, and was happy when Remus agreed.

"So Harry, are you excited about classes?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said. "I'm mostly nervous. It's going to be tough this year and I really need good marks."

"I am sure you'll do fine," Remus said. "I have faith in you. You are a wise person and a great student."

"Thank you," Harry said as he walked into the Great Hall. His heart swelled with happiness and excitement when he saw his friends at the Gryffindor table. Remus sat beside him while Ron sat on Harry's other side. Severus and Dumbledore walked past them up to the staff table.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione was the first to notice Remus, and everyone looked up and gasped. Soon Remus was shaking his former students' hands, and even got a hug from Neville, who was sitting on his other side. "What are you doing back here?"

"I'm Harry's new DADA instructor this year," Remus informed her.

"Why aren't you in Snape's class?" Luna asked him. "That's where all the sixth years are."

Luna was one of those who didn't know about him and Severus. "I moved up to a really advanced level in DADA," he said smoothly, which wasn't entirely a lie. Harry had always been able to lie more than was good for him. It wasn't something he was proud of.

Looks were exchanged around the table by those who did know. Harry wished they would be more discreet. "What kinds of things do you learn in advanced DADA?" Fred asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell, but I can show you an example," said Remus. Everyone gasped when Remus suddenly held a fireball in his hands, then a small cluster of snowflakes, which blew their napkins around on the table and ruffled their hair. After showing off a cool display of earth and water, everyone clapped, and the other students looked over to see what was going on.

"Will you teach me that?" Harry asked.

"When you are ready," said Remus, and smiled. "If you all want, I can see about organizing a defense club. Because this is normally not included in the standard syllabus for DADA, I will have to get at least two staff members, not including myself, to approve before it can become official."

"We'd love that!" Hermione exclaimed, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I can see if Severus will give his approval," Harry said, and some of Harry's friends looked over at him in surprise. Harry cringed when he realized he'd called Severus by his first name. "I mean, Professor Snape."

Some of Harry's friends sent him curious glances, but luckily Dumbledore tapped on his wine glass with his spoon to signal the start of his beginning-of-the-year announcements.

"Welcome back, students and staff. Another year has arrived and therefore we have a few new announcements to go over. First of all, I am very pleased to welcome our new Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn." Everyone applauded, and Harry got his first look at Professor Slughorn. He seemed nice enough, and Harry hoped he could improve in Potions and impress Severus.

"Also, I would like to congratulate Professor Snape on his new courtship. He is courting a student here at Hogwarts, but as that student will not be in his class, it is legal. Please join me in congratulating Harry Potter and Severus Snape!"

Hundreds of pairs of eyes turned to Harry, and then Severus. Harry was quite alarmed and could feel Severus's surprise from the other half of the bond. _What is going on?!_ Harry asked Severus.

 _I have no idea_ , Severus responded.

Everyone clapped tentatively, but Harry could feel the tension in the room without needing any bond.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"What the _hell_ , Albus!" He and Harry had met back in Albus's office after dinner. "How could you just surprise everyone like that without asking for our permission?"

"Severus, my son, I didn't want you and Harry to have to hide your love," Albus said. "I just passed this law recently."

"Well you could have given us a warning!" Harry yelled. "You nearly scared us to death!"

"I apologize," said Albus. "But I thought if I talked to you first, you wouldn't agree to go through with it. I want you both to be able to be as much of a normal couple as possible. And if you are not student and teacher, it isn't an issue."

"Yes it is," Harry growled. Severus could feel Harry's fury, and his concern for Severus. "It's an issue because now the other students will look at Severus differently. You know he isn't comfortable being himself in public! You can't just force that on him!"

"Harry," said Severus, putting a hand on his lover's shoulder. He was upset as well, but someone needed to remain calm. "There's nothing to be done about it now. And Albus is right. This way, we don't have to worry about hiding our love. We can properly be together, and be seen around each other. It will be hard, but we will get through it."

"But you-" Harry started.

Severus put a finger against Harry's lips, silencing him. "I will deal with it," he said. "For you. Because I want to be with you, and we were going to have to deal with this at some point if our relationship works out."

Harry's mixed emotions of love for Severus and betrayal because Severus "took Albus's side" would have been amusing in any other situation. "I'm just worried about you," Harry said.

"Don't be," Severus said, and felt Harry relax when he brushed the backs of his fingers against Harry's cheek. "At least now I can do this without worrying." He pressed a deep, lingering kiss against Harry's lips, and the younger man melted against Severus.

"You should find your dorm, Harry," Albus said. "It's getting late."

With one last glare at Albus, Harry walked out. _I'll escort you to your dorm_ , Severus said, and followed Harry out without another word to Albus. "Inform me if any of your classmates give you a hard time," Severus said. "I will make sure they are punished."

Harry took his hand as they walked down the hall. It _did_ feel good to be able to do that without worrying, but Severus was still furious with Albus. "I will, thanks," Harry said, pressing close to Severus's side. "I'll miss you tonight."

With all the drama to stress about, Severus had nearly forgotten that this would be his first time sleeping alone in nearly a month. "I'll miss you as well. Perhaps some nights you can come to my rooms."

Harry blushed, and Severus smiled. They arrived at Gryffindor Tower then, and Severus found himself reluctant to part with Harry. He had gotten so used to being in his lover's presence over the summer. "Sleep well," Severus said.

"You too," said Harry. "I love you."

"And I love you," Severus said, and kissed Harry right there in the hall. He felt Harry's desire and wished they could spend the night together, but he knew Harry needed to be with his friends.

The kiss lingered for a few long moments, just lips to lips and no tongue of course, but still when they broke apart, a couple students who were socializing in the hall were gawking at them.

"I suspect you all should be in your dorms," Severus said coolly, suddenly unable to hide his annoyance. "It is after curfew."

Surprised, the other students hurried through the portrait hole. "Goodnight," Harry called to Severus before following them, leaving the older man alone in the hall.

* * *

 **AN: How's that for a drama-filled chapter? XD Hope you all liked it! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**MsSpirit: Albus is such an interesting character because even in the books he made some decisions that I didn't agree with but I still really like him.**

 **Tay: Thank you so much! Yes, there will definitely be confrontations. I'm so glad you like my story! :)**

 **Sevyfan1: Yay hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

After saying goodnight to Harry, Severus went back to his rooms in the dungeon. Remus was still up, sitting in front of the fire with a book. "Is Harry alright?" he asked Severus.

"I think he's fine," Severus said. "I can feel his emotions through the bond. He hasn't reached out to me since I last saw him."

Remus nodded. "Good. I'm so angry with Albus for putting you two in that position. He had no right."

"He didn't," Severus agreed, "but the old git did have good intentions. You know how he is about love."

Remus snorted, and Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "That I do know," Remus laughed. "When Sirius and I first began dating, I could swear Albus knew what was going on between us. He kept giving me and Sirius these looks."

"Ah, I know The Look very well," Severus said. "Nothing happens in this castle that he isn't aware of. And I do believe he knew Harry and I were in love with each other before we did."

"I'm glad Harry has you, Severus," said Remus. "He needs some happiness and love in his life. You both do."

"Thank you." Severus sat down on the couch with a tired sigh. "Well, classes should be interesting tomorrow."

"Hmm," Remus said thoughtfully. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will," Severus said. "Do you want a glass of Firewhiskey?"

"That'd be great," Remus said, and Severus went to get their drinks.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his dormmates. "You and Professor Snape," Dean said. "I can't believe it."

"When did it happen?" Seamus asked. Everyone had been surprised and overwhelmed Harry with questions.

"Over the summer," Harry said. "I had to go live with him to hide from Voldemort."

"But why do you love him?" Seamus asked. "He's treated you horribly, remember?"

"True," said Harry. "He had good reason. I won't get into the story behind it, because it is personal, but he apologized. He's actually a kind person in private."

"And Snape loves you?" Neville asked him. "He better be treating you right."

Harry smiled. "Yes, he does love me. He is very good to me."

After more conversation, they all said goodnight and went up to bed. _You still awake?_ Harry asked Severus, half worried the bond wouldn't work this far away.

 _Yep. Remus and I are having a drink_ , Severus said. _Are you alright?_

 _Fine_ , said Harry. _My friends were really accepting about us. They just wanted to make sure I know what I'm doing._

 _You are lucky to have such amazing friends_ , Severus said.

 _Yes_ , Harry agreed. _And I'm lucky to have you, too. Please be careful and don't drink too much. I can tell you're having Firewhiskey, and you have class in the morning._

 _Alright_ , said Severus. _I will see you tomorrow, then._

 _See you tomorrow_ , Harry agreed, and was asleep in an instant.

* * *

Harry was nervous as he sat down in his first class the next morning - double Potions with the Slytherins. He was eager to lean from Professor Slughorn, and it felt weird actually looking forward to Potions for once.

Malfoy passed by Harry's desk on his way to his own seat. Harry tugged on his robe to get the blonde boy's attention, and Malfoy spun around. "What, Potter?"

"Thank you, for helping me and Severus escape this summer," Harry said.

"It was nothing," said Malfoy, glancing warily at his Slytherin classmates who were watching them in suspicion. "Just pay me back for it by leaving it alone, alright?"

"Alright," Harry agreed, and dropped the subject.

Malfoy sat down at his desk halfway across the room from Harry, and Hermione leaned over from her desk beside Harry. "What was that about?" she asked. "You thanked Malfoy?"

"He betrayed his family and the other Death-Eaters by helping me and Severus this summer," Harry explained. "I figured that was the least I owed him."

"Well, that's great," said Hermione. "Maybe you two can finally get along."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but then class begun and he turned his attention to Professor Slughorn.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus couldn't remember being this nervous for a class before. He took a deep breath as his students piled into the classroom and sat down at their seats.

Before he'd even spoken, Draco raised a hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"So, should we call you Professor Snape or Professor Potter?" Draco asked, snickering. Some of the other Slytherins laughed.

Severus strode over to Draco's desk and glared at the teenager. "If you were not a complete dunderhead, Draco, you would know we are not married. And you would also not insult a teacher. Detention with me tonight."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Now, if there are no more issues with my relationship, we will begin the lesson," Severus hissed.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry didn't get a chance to see Severus until lunchtime. He met his lover in his classroom, greeting him with a kiss. "How was class?"

"It went well, but Draco did make a rather rude joke. Most of my students looked like they didn't want to add anything else, however."

Harry chuckled. "They're still intimidated by you, probably. Looks like it doesn't matter if you're dating a student, as long as I'm not in your class."

"Seems you're right," Severus said, and pulled him close. He brushed his lips against Harry's, and the younger man's heart fluttered. They kissed again, more firmly this time, and Harry felt Severus's arms encircling his waist. Harry sucked on Severus's bottom lip, earning a moan from his lover.

Severus broke the kiss after a minute to lock the classroom door and put up a Silencing Charm. In the meantime, Harry kissed his neck, letting his hand drift down between Severus's legs. He kissed Harry again, hungrily, and Harry removed his hand from between his lover's legs to unbutton his robes. _So many bloody buttons_ , Harry complained, and Severus chuckled against his mouth. He pushed Severus back against the desk, and then climbed on top of him, kissing him hard. Harry wondered how far this was going to go and then dreamed of what it might be like, to actually have sex with Severus. The thought put butterflies in his stomach.

"Come to my rooms tonight," Severus said, pulling away from the kiss to look at Harry.

Harry's heart leapt. "Alright," he agreed, and kissed him again.

* * *

"Your rooms are nice," said Harry. It was the first time he'd been in Severus's personal rooms at Hogwarts. There were green and silver Slytherin decorations hung up on the walls and the fire was lit.

Remus was sitting on the couch with a book and a cup of tea. "Good evening Harry," he said, smiling at him.

Harry returned his smile. "Hey," he said, and followed Severus into his bedroom. His eyes widened when he saw the rose petals laid out on the bed and the candles lit. He looked up at Severus. "This is very romantic," he said as Severus pulled the younger man against him. "Any special occasion?"

"None in particular," Severus said. "I just wanted to be with you."

Harry smiled. He could see the candlelight reflected in his lover's onyx eyes, and stood on his toes to kiss him. They kissed for a few minutes in silence, completely lost in each other, before Harry suddenly had a thought. Now filled with unexpected nervousness, he pulled back to meet Severus's gaze. "This isn't...?" Harry lost his words, and tried again. "I mean, I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet, Severus."

Severus's eyes widened in realization. "Oh - Harry, no," he said. "I wasn't trying to force you at all. I thought we would just have a romantic evening, and this seemed a lot nicer than my classroom desk."

"Oh," said Harry, relaxing against him.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." Severus held the Gryffindor close. "I love you, Harry. I don't want you to feel...obligated to do anything with me that you aren't yet comfortable with. Just talk to me when you are ready."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "I love you, too." Harry kissed him again, moaning when Severus playfully nibbled his lower lip. He pushed Severus against the pillows, enjoying the feeling of Severus's arms around him, his hand rubbing gentle circles on Harry's back. Harry slipped his hands up Severus's black T-shirt, feeling his hard stomach muscles and his warm bare skin. Severus tugged Harry up onto his lap as the younger man pulled off his lover's shirt. Harry placed his hand on Severus's chest, gently running his fingers down his body. Severus shivered, and Harry felt his desire through the bond. "What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

Severus pulled Harry close and put his lips up to Harry's ear. "I want you to suck on my cock and make me come," he said, and Harry whimpered. He met Severus's lust-filled gaze in the candlelight and the moment was incredibly sexy.

"Sounds like a plan," said Harry, kissing Severus. His gaze drifted down to Severus's jeans, and he unbuttoned them and pulled them down. Harry touched Severus, rubbing his hand over his hardening cock.

"Harry," Severus gasped as Harry stroked him. "Please..."

"Hmm," said Harry teasingly. "Are you begging for me?" He sensed Severus's impatience and smirked, tightening his hand around Severus's cock, but not so tight that it would hurt him.

Severus moaned, lifting up his hips to grind them against his lover's. He undressed Harry, leaving them both naked as Harry licked Severus's cock. "Ahh!" Severus gasped, and Harry grinned as he began to suck on his throbbing erection. He savored the noises Severus was making as he sucked and licked his cock. "Harry," Severus gasped, his fingers stroking the younger man's hair. "I'm...I'm going to..." He whimpered and shot bitter white liquid into Harry's mouth.

Harry swallowed it and Severus pulled him back into his arms, kissing him so hard that Harry felt his lips bruise. Severus flipped them over so he was on top. His bare skin against Harry's made his heart pound, and Harry pulled Severus's body against his own. They both moaned at the feeling as they kissed passionately, hands roaming each other's bodies. Once again, Harry wondered what it would be like to have Severus inside him, making love to him. He realized, with a sudden certainty, that it was something he wanted.

He pulled away from the kiss to stare up at Severus and brush a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Sev, I...I want...I changed my mind, about what I said earlier."

"What you said?" Severus repeated, confused.

"I want you to make love to me," Harry admitted, his face burning. He hoped Severus didn't see his blush in the dim lighting. "I want you, Severus."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked him, gently. He brushed his thumb against Harry's jaw lovingly.

"Yes," Harry said. "Yes," he repeated, kissing Severus deeply. "If you're sure," he added when the kiss ended.

"I've wanted it for a while," Severus admitted. "I just didn't want you to feel like you had to do it. I wanted to wait until you were ready."

"Oh," said Harry, pleased. "How...how long?"

"Since the first time we were naked together," the older man confessed.

"Severus, you could have talked to me about it," Harry reminded him. "I would have understood. We all have urges, you know." He said the last sentence in a seductive tone, moving his hand down to Severus's bare bottom, earning a gasp from the older man.

"Alright," Severus said. "Well then..." He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom from the top drawer. Harry thought he would be nervous, but he felt nothing but happiness and love as he met Severus's gaze. "I love you," Severus said.

Harry smiled. "I love you," he echoed, and kissed him softly. He felt Severus's hand between his legs, stroking his cock gently before finding his hole and slipping a finger into it. Harry gasped, the feeling odd at first but as Severus slid his finger deeper inside him, Harry found he really enjoyed it. Then Severus hit that spot inside him, and Harry moaned. The finger inside him curled and he whimpered, pulling Severus down for a hot, hungry kiss. "Please," Harry begged. "More."

Severus smirked and slid another finger into him. The younger man gasped and lifted his hips up as Severus slid both fingers deeper inside him, earning another loud moan from his lover.

"I want you inside me," Harry gasped after a few moments. "Please, Sev."

Severus nodded and pulled out his fingers. Harry helped him put on the condom, his heart pounding with anticipation. "This might hurt at first," Severus warned, and pushed inside Harry. It did hurt, and Harry hissed in pain. "Are you alright?" Severus asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going," Harry said, and Severus kissed him deeply before pushing deeper inside him. Harry slid his hands down to Severus's bare hips, enjoying the feeling of his lover's warm skin under his fingers. Their gazes locked as Severus moved inside him, and it was the most romantic moment of Harry's life. Severus's dark eyes were filled with love, and Harry's heart fluttered as he stared back at him. Moans, gasps, and whimpers filled the room as Severus ground his hips against Harry's. The younger man buried his hands in Severus's soft, silky hair, and ran his fingers through it. Harry had the strangest feeling that he couldn't tell where he ended and Severus began - it was a tangle of arms and legs and bare skin and a great amount of pleasure.

Harry ran his hands up Severus's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He gazed up into Severus's onyx eyes, startled to see his lover's eyes filled with tears. "Sev, are you okay?"

"Yes," Severus said. "I'm absolutely fine." He kissed Harry deeply, taking the younger man's breath away. When Severus began to pull away, Harry kissed him again.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

A while later, Severus came and pulled out of Harry, who gasped. Severus pulled his lover close against him, kissing his hair. "I love you so much," Harry said, kissing him softly on the lips. The kiss lingered, and when they had finished snogging they gazed into each other's eyes. They didn't speak either out loud or through the bond, and the only movement was Severus's hand stroking Harry's hair. The moment was incredibly romantic and absolutely perfect.

After a while, Severus glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "Would you like to stay with me tonight? I don't want to let you go just yet," he admitted, blushing slightly. He hoped Harry wouldn't notice his blush in the dim candlelight.

Harry's eyes lit up. "I would love to," he said, and rested his head on Severus's bare chest. Severus's hand trailed down Harry's lower back and cupped his bottom, earning a moan from his lover. His hand moved around Harry's hips to his front, where Severus gently stroked the younger man's cock. "Sev," he whimpered, hardening as his lover continued to touch him there. He rolled onto his back, pulling the older man down on top of him.

"Eager, aren't we?" Severus smirked, his lips trailing soft, biting kisses down Harry's neck. He had no idea how Harry wasn't exhausted, Severus barely had any energy left. But he was a growing, hormonal boy, just as Severus himself had been at Harry's age. Not that he'd had the opportunity to have the same experiences Harry was currently having. And Harry deserved those experiences. With that thought in mind, Severus moved farther down the bed and licked Harry's nipples before moving down his naked body and between his legs. Harry was hard and throbbing by then, and Severus was eager as well by the time he took Harry's erection in his mouth and sucked. "S-Sev," Harry whined, lifting his hips. "Sev!" After Harry came into Severus's mouth, Harry kissed him passionately and Severus kissed Harry back with everything he had. He pressed their bodies together, making them both gasp, and he lay down beside Harry, pulling the boy against him. His cock pressed against Harry's, and he found he rather enjoyed the feeling.

Severus yawned, and he sensed that Harry was tired too. Finally, he thought, and chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" Harry asked, his finger trailing down Severus's spine.

"Oh, just that it takes a lot to wear teenagers out," Severus said through another yawn.

"Oh," Harry said, yawning almost immediately after Severus. "I love you." He rested his head under Severus's chin.

Severus hugged him close, minutes away from sleep. "Love you too," he murmured, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

The sound of an alarm clock going off the next morning made Harry wince. Close beside him, Severus was also stirring. Harry turned off the alarm and kissed his lover awake. "Morning." He grinned.

Severus reached up and brushed a lock of messy hair out of Harry's eyes. "Morning to you too." Harry leaned in to kiss Severus again, but then grimaced when he felt a jolt of pain. Severus must have known it was coming, because he reached over to his nightstand and gave Harry a vial of potion. "Drink this. You're sore from last night, I'm sure. This will help."

Harry gratefully drank it and gave back the empty vial. "Thanks." He was sore, now that he thought about it. "Ow."

"The pain should go away soon," Severus reassured him. "I have to get ready for classes. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen for breakfast." He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Harry's lips, making the younger man's heart flutter, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Harry pulled on his clothes that lay all over the bed and floor and ran a hand through his hair before going out into the main room. Remus was up eating a bowl of cereal, and looked surprised to see Harry still there that early in the morning. "Er...good morning," said Harry, blushing a dark shade of crimson.

Remus just stared. And stared. Harry bit his lip, his face burning, wishing he could just sink right through the floor. "I can see you've been having a good morning as well," said Remus, and grinned mischievously, his eyes sparkling in a way that reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

Harry could have died of embarrassment. "Severus and I, we, er-" Harry stammered, unable for once to think up a good lie.

"Harry, I know what it means," Remus said as Harry grabbed a bowl and cereal from the kitchen cabinets. "You being here this early in the morning, wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday."

"These are my school robes. I wear them every day," said Harry defensively, getting milk from the fridge.

"Yes, but they're wrinkled," Remus pointed out, and Harry's blush deepened. "Harry, you don't have to be embarrassed. As long as Severus loves you and you love him, it's none of my business."

"Alright." Harry joined Remus at the table. He smiled at the thought of the night before. "I do love him. A lot. And I know it's cheesy, but I don't think I'll ever want anyone else but him."

"I truly am happy for you, Harry." Remus said. "But you know you have to tell Sirius when he wakes up."

Harry nodded. "I know. I just hope he doesn't throw too much of a fit."

Remus chuckled. "I think he wants you to be happy too, even if it is with Severus. He would get over it eventually."

"I hope you're right," Harry said, just as there was a knock on the door. He said, "I'll get it," and crossed the room to open the door. Three men stood in front of him. The first was what looked like a doctor from St. Mungo's. The second was Dumbledore.

And the third was Sirius.

* * *

 **AN: Haha another cliffhanger! Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :) Thank you all so much for your support! You guys are awesome and I love reading and answering your reviews 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**BeholdtheMetatron1946: Well you'll find out in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **MsSpirit: Haha XD Sorry, I just love writing cliffhangers**

 **butterflypuss: Thanks!**

 **Tay: Yep, it's a good thing! And don't worry, I love reading and watching confrontations too, it's the best haha. So much drama! :)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry gasped and threw his arms around his godfather, clinging to him, unwilling to let him go. Sirius hugged him tightly as Harry sobbed into his shirt, unable to believe that he finally had his godfather back after a month and a half of waiting, waiting, and more waiting.

Sirius was crying too when he pulled back to look at Harry. "I missed you so much," Harry said through his tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Sirius said, and pulled his godson back into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Don't apologize," Harry said. "It is not your fault."

Sirius hugged him for a while longer before saying, "What are you doing at Severus's rooms this early in the morning?"

Harry winced, and felt a calming hand on his shoulder. "Harry and I have something to tell you," Severus said from behind him.

"I love him, Sirius," Harry added. "He's good to me, and I want to be with him."

Sirius sighed. "I did suspect this before my coma," he admitted. "I saw the way you two looked at each other, and I knew. I know there's no changing it. Just please don't hurt my godson," he said to Severus.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Severus replied. "I love Harry as well."

"Alright, good," Sirius said. "And this doesn't mean we're going to be friends. I'll tolerate you for Harry, not for you."

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. "You have to show some respect."

Sirius just chuckled and exchanged a look with Severus that Harry couldn't quite read. "I've gotten you out of classes today so we can spend some time together. What would you like to do?"

* * *

They went to Hogsmeade. Harry had never been there on a school day before, and it was quieter than it usually was on the weekends. He and Sirius walked around and got a Butterbeer. "I'm so glad you're back," Harry said. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Harry," Sirius said. "I know you visited me at the hospital - I could hear you. It's hard to explain being in a coma, especially once you're out of it."

Harry nodded. "I visited you all the time. I was so worried that you would never wake up." A lump formed in his throat, and he told himself not to cry. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sirius said. "And I feel awful that I missed your sixteenth birthday."

"Sirius! It wasn't your fault," Harry reminded him.

Sirius nodded, but he still looked guilty. "So. I want to hear about Severus. When did you become a couple?"

"We were being held prisoner at Malfoy Manor when he kissed me for the first time," Harry explained. "It was an awful situation and he was there with me. We got through it together. But I loved him before that - I think I just didn't want to admit it to myself because he's a bloke. And I've never been with a bloke before Severus."

"But you're happy with him?" Sirius asked.

"I've never been happier," Harry reassured him.

"And," Sirius lowered his voice, "you are using protection, right? You and Severus?" He looked at Harry meaningfully.

"Sirius! Yes, we are, but it's really none of your business," said Harry, mortified. He glanced around The Three Broomsticks to make sure no one had overheard.

"Alright," Sirius chuckled. "And how is Remus? You're enjoying your lessons with him?"

"Yeah, they're great," said Harry. "He missed you too, you know."

Sirius smiled, his eyes lighting up as Harry brought up Remus. He wondered if that was how he himself looked when anyone brought up Severus. "I know. I'll see him tonight," Sirius said, and Harry grinned at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that." But Sirius was blushing, and Harry was enjoying the payback.

* * *

When Harry and Sirius returned to Hogwarts, they walked around the bridge and went down to the lake for a while. It was dark when they finally walked back up to the castle, and Harry followed him into Severus's rooms. Sirius was now staying with Remus in the guest room.

Harry looked around for Severus, but his lover wasn't there. Thinking he must be in his classroom, Harry said, "I'm going to go find Sev," and left the newly reunited couple alone. _Hey. Where are you?_ Harry asked through the bond.

 _My classroom_ , Severus replied. _Grading quizzes. You may come visit if you'd like._

Harry walked into the classroom and Severus smiled when he saw his lover. "How was your day with Sirius?"

"Wonderful," said Harry. "I missed him so much. I forgot what it was like to just be able to talk with him."

"I'm so happy for you, Harry," Severus said as Harry sat down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Thanks. I'm so relieved, you know? Now I can finally stop worrying," Harry said. "And it feels strange. It's the first time I've gotten back someone I lost."

"I think that is a very normal response to your situation," Severus said. "You and Sirius will likely have to take some time to reconnect. You both have been through a lot."

"We have," Harry agreed. "Why can't I just have a quiet life?"

Severus chuckled. "Because you are Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World."

"Git." Harry kissed him, letting it linger for a few moments before pulling away.

"I would like to take you out on a date," Severus said, taking Harry by surprise. He'd been so busy and stressed that he hadn't really thought of it, though he and Severus had been together for a month and a half.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" Severus pulled him close. "Everyone is aware that we are a couple. And I think it would be a nice escape, for one night. To just be with you and not worry about anything or anyone else."

Harry smiled. "I would love that," he agreed, and kissed Severus again. Their kiss quickly deepened and all other thoughts left Harry's mind as Severus's lips brushed against his own. Harry shivered as he felt his lover's hands gently running up his back and strong arms wrapping around his neck, tugging him closer. His heart pounded as he unbuttoned Severus's robes, running a hand over his smooth skin. Soon, Harry felt something hard pressing against his leg, and he moved his calf to put a hand over the bulge in Severus's trousers. The older man gasped against Harry's mouth and he unbuttoned his trousers, putting Harry's hand over his hardening cock. Their kisses grew from deep to passionate and hungry, and Harry enjoyed the feeling of Severus's hands sliding up under his shirt, caressing his skin. Harry stood up and took Severus's hands, pulling his lover against him. Severus pressed Harry up against the desk, kissing him so hard that Harry felt his lips bruise. The DADA professor lifted Harry up onto his desk and climbed on top of him, pulling down his trousers. Harry ran his hands up and down Severus's back under his shirt, pulling him closer as his lover pushed inside him, earning a whine from the younger man. "Faster," Harry urged, and Severus obliged, pulling out before plunging himself back inside his lover. And then Severus hit that spot inside him, and Harry moaned, grinding up against the older man. Harry loved sex. It felt incredibly good and now that he had experienced it, he didn't know how he'd gone for so long without it. Without Severus, the love of his life.

After a while, Severus came inside him and held him close, both men sweaty and gasping for breath. Harry nuzzled Severus neck and placed a kiss on his bare skin, feeling the older man shiver. "I love you," Harry murmured against his skin.

"And I love you," Severus said, and kissed him softly. They kissed for a while, and then Severus added, "I should probably get you back to your dorm. You must have a lot of homework."

Harry sighed but reluctantly agreed to let Severus escort him back to Gryffindor Tower. After exchanging "I love you"s again, Severus leaned down to kiss Harry in front of the portrait hole, earning an unnecessary comment from the Fat Lady.

"Oh, bugger off," Harry snapped at her. He said the password to get inside and climbed through the portrait hole.

"When were you going to tell me, Ron?!" Hermione exclaimed, and Harry winced. Ron and Hermione had been fighting more than usual lately.

"Tell you what?" Ron asked innocently. Several Gryffindors, including Harry, turned to stare.

"That you're dating Lavender Brown?" Hermione looked furious and upset. "I'm one of your best friends, and I can't believe I had to hear it from _Draco Malfoy_ , of all people!" She looked offended.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry-" Ron started.

"Just forget it!" Hermione said, her eyes blurring with tears, and stormed upstairs to her dorm.

"Women," Ron sighed in exasperation when Harry went over to him. "Makes me wish I was into blokes too. Must be easier."

"Easier? Hardly," Harry admitted. "I don't know about blokes in general, because Severus is the first one I've ever been with. I had to get to know him, take my time becoming friends with him, you know? And then he opened up to me, once he realized that he could trust me. I did the same with him." Harry met his best friend's gaze. "You're in love with Hermione, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," Ron admitted, blushing as red as his hair. "Please don't tell her."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why hide your feelings? It's not going to get easier, and after a while she'll just move on and find someone else."

"You know Hermione and I haven't exactly gotten on well over the years," Ron pointed out. "She'd never want me."

"You don't know that!" Harry exclaimed. "If Severus and I can find a way to be together, you and Hermione can too."

"Thanks, mate," said Ron.

"Sure," Harry said, and went up to bed, leaving Ron alone in the common room. Hopefully he would be able to figure out that Hermione returned his feelings. _Are you still awake?_ Severus asked him.

 _Yeah_ , Harry replied.

 _I have a date planned for us tomorrow night, if you are not busy_ , Severus said. _I think you will like it._

 _I'm sure I will, if it's with you_ , Harry said. _What time?_

 _Six_ , Severus informed him. _You don't have to dress too formally._

 _Alright_ , Harry agreed. _I'm going to sleep now. I love you._

 _Love you too_ , Severus said, and Harry fell asleep moments after.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**butterflypuss: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Annika: Yay! Thank you! :)**

 **kirsty21: Thanks hope you like the next chapter!**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry arrived at breakfast the next morning to find Hermione sitting as far away as she could get from Ron. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. "Oh Mione," Harry sighed, feeling awful for her. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not well," Hermione replied. Across the table from them, Ron and Lavender were feeding each other breakfast, which Harry found quite gross. Even he and Severus didn't do that.

"You should talk to him," Harry said, sighing. He hated when his friends fought. _How do I help my friends, Sev?_ Harry asked through the bond.

Severus's gaze was sympathetic as he stared at Harry from the staff table. _Sometimes you can't do anything_ , he replied. _Your friends may have to just work it out on their own, if they refuse to listen to you._

 _Alright_ , Harry agreed, patting Hermione's shoulder before eating his breakfast.

Harry had a lot of catching up to do in his classes. He saw that Hermione wasn't in class, which worried him deeply. She never missed class, not even when she was sick. Harry made a mental note to give her the notes from the classes they shared - which were unfortunately only a couple.

His third class of the day was DADA with Remus. When he walked in, he found Sirius in the classroom with him, and the two were snogging. Harry stared at them in surprise. "Uh, guys?"

They broke apart instantly, both men's faces bright red. "Harry," Remus said, straightening his robes as Sirius left without a word to his godson or even a glance at him. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's not a problem. You saw me in Severus's rooms yesterday morning," he reminded his professor.

"True. And how is Severus?" Remus asked him. Harry blushed, and Remus grinned. "Harry, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's normal to be in relationships, even to have sex."

"Maybe, but with your former professor?" Harry countered.

"The important thing is he's not your professor now," said Remus. "That's why we're here. Did you finish your homework assignment that I gave you last class?" Harry fished it out of his bag and handed it to him. He'd had to write an essay about the defense positions and the spells that went along with them. "Good," said Remus, and put the paper on his desk. "As you know already, the important thing to know about defense is that your magic will respond to your body's positions. What I mean by that is if you are relaxed, for example, shoulders slumped and your magic will not respond. Now if you stand up straight, and you are aware of your surroundings and opponents, your magic will be stronger."

Harry nodded.

"Now I would like to see you try the sheild that you read about in the textbook," Remus said.

"I have a question," Harry said, and when Remus nodded, he asked, "Can I shield other people with my magic? If, say, they have a magical bond?"

Understanding dawned in Remus's eyes. "You are asking if you can shield Severus," he assumed, and Harry nodded. "Yes, that is possible, but it would require an extensive and stressful amount of training. I suggest you talk to Severus about it and see what he thinks. If he wants to train with you, come see me and I will arrange a time where I can help you both at the same time."

"Alright," Harry agreed. "I'll ask him tonight. Thanks."

Remus smiled, and they continued on with the lesson.

* * *

"Have you seen Hermione at all since breakfast?" Harry asked Ron as he climbed through the portrait hole after classes.

Ron looked up from his conversation with Seamus and Neville. "No, why?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She's miserable because you're dating Lavender. We talked about this."

Seamus and Neville watched in interest as Ron said, "Well, I'm sorry she's hurt, but if she doesn't want to go out with me then I'm going to date someone who does."

"She _does_ want to go out with you! She's probably frustrated because you argue with her all the time and she thinks you don't like her like that," Harry explained. "Please find her and talk to her, Ron."

"Alright," Ron said in exasperation. "I'm going to find her." He climbed out of the portrait hole, leaving Harry alone with Seamus and Neville.

"So what's up?" Harry said, grinning awkwardly as they stared after Ron.

"Not much," Seamus said. "How's Professor Snape?"

"He's alright. I haven't seen him today," Harry said. "I actually have a date with him tonight."

"Well you should let us help you get ready," Seamus said.

Harry grinned. "Alright, thanks!"

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus took deep breaths as he stared at himself in the mirror right before six pm that night. He was wearing a black button down shirt and his nicest pair of dark jeans.

"You're going on your date with Harry?" Sirius asked him, as he passed him in the main room.

"Yes, I am," Severus replied. "Don't worry, I will be responsible."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You don't have to hide anything from me, Severus. I know you and Harry are...intimate."

"Alright," Severus agreed, and then turned to look at the other man in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I can just tell," Sirius said. "You two seem really happy. You kind of glow around each other."

"Oh," was all Severus could think of to say.

"Just don't hurt him," Sirius said. "Please. He's had enough pain in his life. I don't think he would be able to stand losing you."

Severus smiled. "I will always take care of him," he promised.

"Good," Sirius said, and stared at him for a moment. "One thing," he added, and walked up to Severus, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. "Harry will like that."

Of course Harry chose to walk in at that moment, and the three of them just stared at each other for a long moment. "This should be good," Harry said, folding his arms. "Since I'm pretty sure this isn't what I think it is, why are you unbuttoning my boyfriend's shirt?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius stepped back, raising his hands in surrender. Severus couldn't help but think the situation was amusing. "I was just helping him out before his date," Sirius said. "Have a great time!" With that, he fled into the guest room.

Severus noticed that Harry was dressed in a nice suit, his hair slicked back with gel. The older man raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I feel underdressed."

"I feel overdressed," Harry complained. Severus stared at him in bafflement. How anyone could complain about looking like that was beyond Severus's understanding. "Seamus and Neville made me wear it."

"Ah," Severus said. "Well. You look amazing."

"So do you," Harry said. "You look hot." He grinned.

Severus blushed deeply, and could sense Harry's amusement through the bond. "Shall we?" Severus offered Harry his arm, and Harry took it as they walked down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise," Severus said. "Are you comfortable with Apparating?" He could sense Harry's unease through the bond, and took his hand. "We don't have to if you really don't want to, but I do have a romantic date set up for us, and that's the only way to get there."

"Alright," Harry agreed. "I just don't want to throw up on you. I'd probably die of embarrassment."

"Don't worry," Severus said, and Apparated them to the park right by the Eiffel Tower. It was dusk, so there weren't a lot of people around, just a few other couples.

He could sense Harry's surprise even before the younger man gasped. "Paris?" Harry exclaimed. "Severus...thank you."

"I'm glad you're happy," Severus said, and accepted Harry's hug. They stayed in a comfortable embrace for a moment before the older man said, "Come, I have dinner set up for us over here." He had organized a picnic dinner for them in the park right by the Eiffel Tower. "We can go up in the tower after we eat."

"Severus, this is amazing," Harry said in awe, as they sat down on the blanket laid out on the grass. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Severus said. Harry kissed him then, and Severus leaned into the kiss, momentarily forgetting everything else around him except his lover. Severus took Harry's lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it, earning a moan from Harry. The kiss lingered until Harry put his hand in Severus's lap, and Severus hardened. He pulled away quickly, glancing down at Harry's red swollen lips. "The - the food will get cold," Severus stammered, remembering that they were in public, though there were not many people outside. He ignored the rush of desire he had felt from Harry's touch, and helped himself to the food, willing his erection to go away.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," said Harry, also piling food onto his plate. Severus glanced up into those bright green eyes. "I asked Remus if he would train me to shield you. He said yes, but he wanted me to ask you about it first."

Surprised, Severus said, "Harry, it's not your job to protect me. It is my job to protect you. I don't want you to worry about me, alright? This will just be extra stress for you."

"I don't care," Harry said. "Please, Sev. At least come to one training session, and if you still don't want to do it, I'll respect that. We can both learn how to shield each other. I love you, and sometimes I feel..." Harry trailed off, and Severus put a hand over his. "I feel helpless. I felt helpless when we were at Malfoy Manor. Maybe if I had learned this earlier, I could have done something-"

"Harry," Severus sighed, touching the younger man's cheek. "I am much older than you. I have had more experience and training. Malfoy Manor was my fault because I was unable to protect you." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Severus put a finger on Harry's lips. "We can start with one class with Remus, but I have read about this shield. It will not just protect me. It will take a lot of energy out of you, and transfer it to me. This could be dangerous."

"As I said," Harry replied, "I love you."

"And I love you," Severus agreed, lacing their fingers together. "Which is why I am going to speak to Remus, and we will give you a book to read about this particular protection shield before we take any lessons. I want you to learn about the dangers of this powerful magic. Alright?"

Harry smiled. "Alright," he agreed, and kissed Severus again, ending their conversation.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry still couldn't believe Severus had taken him to Paris. _Paris!_ He had always wanted to go there.

After dinner, they walked up to the Eiffel Tower and looked out at the city. It was the most romantic date Harry had ever been on, especially when Severus kissed him on top of the Eiffel Tower. They were the only two people up there in the darkness.

Harry had never been as happy as he was that night. When they Apparated back to the castle, Harry asked, "Can I spend the night with you?"

"Yes, if you would like to," Severus replied, and Harry walked with him to his rooms, their fingers laced together. All the lights were off in Severus's rooms, meaning that Sirius and Remus had likely already gone to bed. Harry followed Severus into his room.

The older man locked the door and put up a Silencing Charm, then pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him. He led Harry over to the bed, their kisses quickly heating up. "Sev, I was wondering if we could try something," Harry asked.

"Of course," Severus replied.

Harry flipped them over so that he was on top, and leaned down to kiss Severus's neck. "I want to be on top this time, he murmured into his lover's ear, earning a whimper from Severus. Their hips pressed together, and Harry gasped. He grinded against Severus again, enjoying the feeling immensely. Harry was glad for the Silencing Charm as the room filled with moans, gasps and whimpers. Soon, he felt Severus's erection pressing against his stomach, and Harry broke the kiss to meet Severus's eyes. His gaze was filled with lust, and Harry shivered in pleasure at the look Severus was giving him.

"Please, Harry," he gasped, and Harry could feel his strong desire through the bond, making the moment even hotter. "I want you."

Harry smirked, enjoying the fact that Severus was completely vulnerable and desperate for him, and pulled down his lover's pants and boxers. He licked Severus's throbbing erection, earning a whine from the older man. "H-Harry," Severus gasped. He was hard and wet and it turned Harry on as he sucked on his lover's erection. He eagerly tasted the drops of precome and sucked harder, enjoying the noises Severus was making.

Severus came in his mouth, and then Harry lifted his head to kiss Severus hungrily. He broke the kiss then to grab a condom from the nightstand, holding it up to Severus questioningly. His lover nodded and put on the condom, gently pushing inside Harry. Harry whimpered and grabbed Severus's bare hips, grinding against him. They both moaned at the feeling, and Harry's heart beat fast as Severus held him close and made love to him.

Afterwards, Severus leaned in to kiss him, and Harry kissed back eagerly. They were both naked and Harry pulled Severus's body against his, their warm skin brushing. Their arms and legs tangled together as they lay side by side facing each other, neither willing to let the other go as they lay there snogging.

When they began to grow tired, Severus pulled Harry into his arms and said, "It's very late. We should go to sleep."

Harry smiled and lifted his head for another kiss. "Alright," he agreed, and fell asleep to the feeling of his lover's gentle hand rubbing circles onto his back.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**butterflypuss: Thanks!  
**

 **MsSpirit: Thanks! And yes, Snarry is my OTP, I absolutely love them. I think they're perfect for each other.**

 **As for your question, everyone knows about them so they probably would know why Harry isn't coming back to the dorms until morning XD**

 **Tay: Yep! :)**

 **PiffyEQ: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Also I just didn't really think about using spells or potions instead of condoms. I don't know how that would work**

 **Tay: Yep, I've always thought of Severus as a secret romantic even in the canon books and movies. And thank you! :)**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

The next morning, Severus woke up before Harry and found Remus already up. "Good morning," Severus said. "I was hoping to speak with you about Harry."

"Ah, yes. The shield," said Remus. "What do you think?"

"I would like to know what you think," Severus said. "Do you think it wise to teach Harry something as dangerous as this? He's already reckless enough as it is. We shouldn't encourage him."

"Perhaps not, but Harry cares about you and loves you deeply," Remus pointed out. "You and he are a couple in what does appear to be a committed, devoted relationship. I believe that protection should go both ways. I don't think it wise or fair to tell Harry that it is your job to protect him but he can't do the same for you. We may be more educated and trained as adults, Severus, but we're definitely not invincible. I think we should allow Harry to learn how to protect you, if he wants to. You are lucky to have someone who loves you that much, and is willing to go so far as to risk his life for you if necessary. Harry didn't have that growing up."

Severus nodded, and had to admit that he hadn't thought of that. He hated to think about the opportunities Harry had missed as a child and wanted to focus on giving him that love now. He had never met someone more deserving of love than Harry. "Are you sure he can handle it?" Severus asked.

Remus smiled. "I taught Harry the Patronus in his third year, when we had the Dementors guarding the castle," he said, much to Severus's surprise. "He is a very bright, capable student, and I can see him becoming very successful in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Severus hadn't known that about Harry. Perhaps they could discuss DADA together. Harry seemed to like it a lot more than Potions, and Severus couldn't help but feel hurt that Harry hadn't showed the same passion in his classes. Well, perhaps that is because you treated him horribly, said a voice inside his head.

"When will you have some time for a lesson, then?" Severus asked.

"How about tonight?" Remus suggested. "I can talk to Harry during class and see if he's up for it."

"If I'm up for what?" Harry asked, joining the two adults in the kitchen.

"I would like to take a shielding lesson with you, if it is something you want," Severus said, taking Harry's hands. "Harry, I want you to know that I am honored you are so passionate about protecting me. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Harry's bright green eyes met Severus's, and the older man's heart fluttered. "I don't want to see you hurt, either," Harry said. "I couldn't stand it when we were at Malfoy Manor. That's why I'm doing this."

Severus nodded. "I would also like to be able to shield you," he said. "I love you and I think this is something we should learn together."

"I love you too," Harry said, squeezing his hands. "We will learn together, then." He leaned in and kissed Severus for a few long moments, and Severus pressed his lips firmly against Harry's.

"The last thing I want is for you to lose me," Severus said when they pulled back from the kiss. "But I want your word that you will be cautious about this, both in our lessons with Remus as well as in any real situations that we may find ourselves in."

"You have my word," Harry said, and Severus could see in his eyes that he was indeed truthful. "I know you aren't used to having anyone take care of you, Sev. It is something I want to do."

"Alright." Severus pressed another soft lingering kiss to Harry's lips. "You should go to your first class. I will see you tonight."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Sev. I love you."

"I love you too," Severus said as Harry left his rooms.

Remus chuckled. "You two," he said, shaking his head and grinning. "You really are meant for each other. I've never seen anything like it."

"Harry has changed me," Severus said as he ate his breakfast. "He has made me a much better person. I like to think that we will stay together."

"I certainly hope so," Remus said. "It is a wonderful change from the fighting."

Severus chuckled. "It became exhausting to fight with Harry. I find it much easier to love him."

Remus smiled. "Good. He needs you in his life."

"And I plan to always be here for him," Severus agreed.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Meanwhile, Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast, as it was too early for classes. Hermione was there, much to Harry's relief. "There you are!" Harry said, sitting down beside her. "What happened yesterday?"

Hermione was glowing with happiness. "Ron and I are dating," she said.

Harry gasped. "What? Congratulations, guys!"

"Thanks." Hermione smiled, and Harry noticed that Ron had his arm around her waist. "I honestly thought Ron didn't like me as more than a friend. I'm grateful he finally talked to me."

"That's really great," said Harry, genuinely happy for his best friends. "It's so cool that we're all dating someone."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Although I don't think Lavender would agree."

The three of them looked down the table, where Lavender was crying, looking heartbroken as her friends comforted her. "She's the most dramatic girl I've ever met," Ron said. "Even more than Mione."

"Hey!"

Harry grinned and let the two bicker while he ate his breakfast.

Later that evening, Harry met Remus in his usual classroom for DADA. Severus was already there, talking with Remus as Harry walked in the room. "Hey," Harry said, giving Severus a quick kiss as he set down his bag. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"We will be doing a transfer of energy. You will be transferring your energy to Severus's, while controlling the amount of energy you give to him so you don't pass out," said Remus. "For this lesson, I am going to have you and Severus have direct eye contact, just because you are a beginner at this. But in a real life situation, you would just be touching him or transferring your energy from across some amount of space. For now, however, we'll keep it as simple and easy as possible."

"How do I transfer my energy to him?" Harry asked.

"It is a matter of concentration and acceptance," Remus said. "This is wandless magic, therefore you must compel your magic to join with Severus's. Because you two are so close and you have your bond, it will be much easier because there are channels that connect your magic to his."

"Alright, I understand," said Harry.

"Good. Now I want you to take Severus's hands and look into his eyes. That will open the channel up even more as well as strengthen your bond." Harry completely missed Remus's sparkling eyes as he watched the two, completely lost in each other. Harry had always thought Severus's eyes were beautiful, and now he gazed into them lovingly, all but forgetting Remus was in the room. "Now, close your mind off any stress or thoughts, and focus completely on transferring your energy to Severus. You may feel a bit faint, but don't panic."

Harry nodded, and tried his best to clear his mind. He suddenly felt Severus's surprise through the bond, at the same time he felt a huge wave of dizziness and had to grip Severus's hands so he wouldn't fall over. Harry's legs wobbled and Severus caught him around the waist, pressing him up intimately against the older man. Blushing, Harry found the strength to stand up on his own and gripped the edge of the desk, gasping in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked him, gently touching Harry's cheek. "We can stop at any time."

"No, I'm fine. Just caught me by surprise is all," Harry said, though he did still feel very weak." Remus gave him a square of chocolate, and Harry took it gratefully, remembering how much it had helped him in his third year. "Did it work?" Harry asked. "Do you feel my energy?"

"Yes, I do," Severus said, and Harry could feel his lover's unease. "You still look sick."

"I'm fine," Harry snapped. "I just wish you would believe in me more. I can do this. I'm not incompetent!"

"Harry, I know you can," Severus said. "But we don't have unlimited strength. We need to take our time with this."

"Severus is right, Harry," Remus said. "Now Severus, I want you to transfer Harry's energy back to him."

"Alright," Severus said, and took Harry's hands, pulling Harry's body against his. Harry gasped and blushed, wishing that they were alone as he felt his own strength flowing back through him. And then to Harry's surprise, Severus passed out.

He and Remus both gasped. "Get a cold towel," Remus said, and Harry quickly obliged. The older man placed the wet towel on Severus's forehead.

"Is he okay?" Harry demanded. "Is he breathing? Please tell me he's alive-"

Remus held up a hand. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just transferred too much energy back to you."

"Oh," said Harry, wondering why it had happened. Severus's eyes fluttered open then, and Harry took his hand. "You alright? You scared me."

"What happened?" Severus mumbled.

"That's what I'd like to know," Harry said. "Why did you lose focus?"

Severus blushed deeply and wouldn't look at Harry. When the younger man looked to Remus for an explanation, Remus said, "Normally when that happens with couples who are training for this, it means that they got distracted by...well, by sexual desire."

"Oh," said Harry again, unsure of what else to say to that.

"It is true," Severus admitted, sitting up. Harry put a hand on his back, helping him sit up but realizing too late that it probably didn't help with Severus's distraction. _I want you_ , Severus said through the bond, and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

 _Later_ , Harry promised, and Severus nodded as Harry helped him up off the floor. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Severus replied. "I think that is enough for tonight."

"I have to agree," Remus said. "Make sure you get some rest, Severus. Both of you, as a matter of fact. These exercises are very draining. Oh - Harry, I have a book for you about this shield. Your job is to read it before our next lesson."

"I will," Harry said, and took it. "Bye, Remus."

"Bye Harry. Severus," Remus nodded to the Slytherin before leaving the classroom.

"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked, and shivered when he felt Severus trailing kisses down his neck. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Sleep with me," Severus murmured, and Harry hardened at the idea, turning around to press his body against his lover's. The kiss that followed was hot and hungry, and Harry moaned when Severus pressed him up against the blackboard. His hands slipped up Harry's shirt, caressing his warm bare skin. Meanwhile, Harry worked on the buttons on Severus's robes, which was quite a challenge, especially while they were kissing passionately. Severus broke the kiss to whisper in Harry's ear. "I desperately want to fuck you," he murmured, and Harry squirmed against his lover, pulling off the top layer of his robes and leaving his white shirt underneath.

"I desperately want you to fuck me," Harry replied, and Severus chuckled as he grinded his hips against Harry's. Harry grinned mischievously, pulling Severus's body against his own and sucking on the older man's neck, which would likely leave a hickey.

Severus was feeling in his pockets, and he cursed and said, "I don't have any condoms."

Harry sighed, running his hands over Severus's body. "Do we really need one?" He kissed Severus deeply.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Severus said, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, and reached into Severus's trousers, putting a hand over his cock. Severus's breath hitched, and he pulled Harry even closer, looping his fingers through Harry's belt loops and pulling down his jeans and underwear. "Promise me you'll get a pill from Madame Pomfrey after this," Severus said. "I want you to be safe."

"I will," Harry promised, and pressed up against Severus. His lover pushed inside him, and Harry moaned and rested his head on Severus's shoulder as the older man pushed deeper inside him. Harry held him close, kissing him deeply as they made love. Severus pushed his hips against Harry's, earning whimpers from the younger man. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's waist, moaning in pleasure as Severus hit that spot inside him. Severus kissed him softly, and Harry wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed back.

Afterwards, Severus went with him to the hospital wing, where Harry asked Madame Pomfrey for the pill. Everyone knew that Harry and Severus were a couple, including Madame Pomfrey, so it wasn't a surprise to the nurse that they had gone to the hospital wing together. "Mr. Potter, I want you to always feel that you can come to me for any protection you need, no matter who you are seeing," she said, and after Harry nodded, she quickly shooed them out because there were ill students there trying to rest.

"So, will you come to another lesson with Remus?" Harry asked as Severus escorted him to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes, I will," Severus said. "I want us to be able to take care of each other. And I am lucky to have you taking care of me." They got to the dorm, and Severus kissed Harry goodnight before letting Harry go join his friends.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**butterflypuss: Thank you!  
**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

A few days later, on Saturday morning, Harry woke up beside Severus, who was still asleep. He slid out of bed and pulled the blankets back over his lover before going out into the kitchen.

Sirius was also awake, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the Daily Prophet. "You and Severus should read this article," he said, handing the newspaper to Harry by way of greeting. "You two are on the front page."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. This wasn't exactly news to him, he was famous and he knew that the media would be all over any new relationship he was in, especially with a Hogwarts professor much older than him. He looked down at the paper, which showed a photo of himself and Severus kissing in Hogsmeade, taken the night before on a date. He smiled at the memory before letting his gaze drift down to the article, written by Rita Skeeter. He rolled his eyes as he read the title: HARRY POTTER DATING HOGWARTS DEFENSE PROFESSOR, SEVERUS SNAPE. The article read: Harry Potter and Severus Snape were spotted on a date in Hogsmeade Friday night. According to several sources, the couple has been exclusive for several weeks, but the sources all claim that Mr. Potter is not in Severus Snape's classes. Albus Dumbledore has recently passed a law allowing a professor to legally court a student, so long as the student is not in the professor's class. Since this law has been approved, more student-professor relationships have been revealed in other Wizarding schools such as Beauxbatons. Staff members at the schools have been taking steps to make sure that the students has been removed from their professor's classes and to ensure that they are in a healthy, consensual relationship.

"That's great," Harry said, really meaning it this time. "I'm surprised that my relationship with Severus has been accepted so well. No one seems to be freaking out." He was also pleased to know that his and Severus's love was currently helping other couples be comfortable and open with their love as well. Harry didn't think it healthy at all to hide from anything.

"That's probably because you two were quite obviously attached to each other, even while you were fighting," Remus pointed out as he joined the two in the kitchen, giving Sirius a kiss.

"Huh?" Harry looked at him in confusion. "Severus and I hated each other, up until this summer."

"Usually when someone bullies you it means they have a crush on you," Sirius pointed out. "If Severus didn't care about you at all, do you really think he would have paid so much attention to annoying and insulting you?"

"Severus does have his own unique way of showing his affection," Harry said thoughtfully, and thought back to his birthday, when Severus had said that he'd made a vow to always protect him, and that he loved Harry even when he was a baby. Harry's chest warmed at the thought.

"Exactly," said Remus, smiling. "Harry, it was obvious to me that Severus cared about you, even in your third year. Maybe you became friends more recently, but I think even if he didn't realize it, he became attached to you way before then."

"And you did seem quite eager to fight back," a deep silky voice said from behind him, pressing a kiss to his neck. Harry shivered as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"I can't imagine what creativity went into those insults," Sirius added.

"And if you had tried as hard in my Potions classes as you had to insult me, you likely would have gotten very excellent marks," Severus pointed out.

"Oh, hush." Harry turned around in his arms and kissed him. "I'm just not cut out for Potions."

"Anyone can learn," Severus reminded him. "I could tutor you if you'd like."

"That sounds great." Harry smiled and brushed a dark curl of hair out of Severus's eyes. Their lips brushed, and Harry closed his eyes as Severus backed him up against the table, kissing him back firmly. Harry's arms wrapped around Severus's neck, pulling the older man's body against his-

"AHEM." Harry and Severus broke apart and turned matching shades of red when they realized that they'd forgotten the other two people in the room. Sirius was making gagging noises and Remus wouldn't meet their eyes. "We are right here," Sirius said. "Eating."

"Whoops," Harry said, grinning sheepishly.

Severus didn't look sorry at all, his arm still around Harry's waist. "Would you like to take a walk down to the lake?" Severus asked him. "It looks like a beautiful day outside."

"That sounds wonderful," Harry agreed, taking Severus's hand as they left the DADA professor's rooms.

* * *

"I'm so glad Hermione and Ron are dating," Harry commented as he and Severus walked along the path through the woods, hand in hand. "It was so obvious, you know? They really are meant for each other."

"Do you ever feel like a third wheel when you're with them now?" Severus asked.

Harry took a moment to think about the question. "Maybe a bit," he admitted. "They're my best friends and I know they love me, but their love for each other is different and they're going to need their alone time. And I'm happy for them, I really am. I just hope I don't end up growing apart from them."

"Yes," said Severus. "The important thing is to make sure that you are not so obsessed with relationships that you don't forget about your friendships. You three will have to figure out a way to have both in your life."

"And I'm glad I have so many people I love now," Harry said. "Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, you, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore. And all my other friends here. Sometimes I wonder how my childhood would have been different if I'd grown up in the Wizarding World, and had all of that."

"I am sorry you didn't," Severus said, and Harry felt his sadness through the bond. "I felt alone as well when I was younger. It wasn't until I was a teenager than I even met Lily, my first real friend."

"You know what's weird to think about?" Harry asked. "If you and my mother had gotten married, you would be my father."

Severus chuckled. "That would indeed be strange. I am old enough to be your father, though."

"Oh Severus, you know I don't care." Harry squeezed his hand, and they exchanged soft smiles.

"Hey, isn't that Harry Potter and Severus Snape?" a student said as they passed the couple.

"Yeah, I think it is," his friend said. "Disgusting."

Harry and Severus stared after the pair of students in surprise. "Well, we knew not everyone was going to take it well," Harry pointed out. "At least the people we love accept us."

"Very true," Severus agreed, and gave Harry a long, deep kiss right in the middle of the path.

When they broke apart, Harry had to take a moment to catch his breath. "Let's go down to the lake," he said, trying to distract himself from the arm slipping back around his waist. "We can do that later."

Severus offered his hand, and Harry took it. They walked the rest of the way to the lake and sat down on the grass with their backs against a tree, Severus's arm around his lover. Harry rested his head against Severus's shoulder.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice said, and Harry looked up to find Ginny standing near them, looking down at them.

"Hey." Harry patted the spot beside him, and Ginny sat down on Harry's other side. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Ginny said. "Dean and I are dating."

"I'm happy for you, Gin," Harry said, and she smiled.

"I'm happy for you too, Harry," she told him. "I was surprised at first to hear about you and Professor Snape. But you two look really happy together."

"We are," said Harry.

"Dean and I were actually wondering if you guys wanted to go on a double date with us next weekend," Ginny said.

Harry and Severus exchanged a look. "What do you think, Sev?" Harry asked.

"I will have to discuss it with Albus," Severus replied. "Thank you for the offer, Miss Weasley. But since you and Dean are my students, I am not sure if it breaks any rules."

"Alright, I understand," Ginny said. "But just know that you are welcome to join us." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Harry, did you hear about Ron and Hermione?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, they're dating. It's great isn't it?"

"It's wonderful," agreed Ginny.

The three of them chatted about various topics for a while. Ginny asked Severus about the homework assignment, and they discussed Ron and Hermione. After a while, Ginny left them alone, and Harry said. "I'm so glad my relationship with her didn't end badly."

"Yes. She seems nice," Severus agreed. "But we cannot help who we love."

They stayed by the lake for about an hour, and then went back inside the castle. As they were walking back to Severus's rooms, the older man said, "Do you want to stop somewhere first?"

"Er...yeah, sure," Harry agreed, wondering what Severus had in mind. The DADA professor stopped at his classroom door, and pulled Harry inside with him. "What are we - mmph." Before he could finish his sentence, Severus was kissing him, pressing him up against the now closed classroom door. Harry heard the lock click behind him, and Severus walked him backwards to the chair behind his desk, where he pulled Harry down onto his lap. And then Harry was straddling Severus's lap, their erections pressing together which earned gasps from both of them. Severus broke the kiss to pull Harry's T shirt over his head, and then their lips crashed together again as Harry worked on unbuttoning Severus's robes. Severus's tongue licked Harry's and twisted around the younger man's tongue. Harry was moaning as Severus explored his mouth in a hot, open mouthed kiss, their hands roaming each other's bodies. "Sev," Harry gasped, pulling away from his lover's mouth as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a condom, and Severus nodded in approval. "I thought I should carry them around with me just in case."

"That is a good idea. I have some as well," Severus informed him, kissing him deeply. He took Harry's hand and put it over his throbbing erection. Harry unbuttoned his lover's pants so that he was able to stroke him without any fabric in the way. The whimper Severus made in response made Harry's heart race, and he leaned down to kiss Severus's neck. He sucked and licked on the older man's skin, enjoying the noises that Severus was making. He leaned in close to Severus's ear and whispered, "I want you to make love to me." His hands traveled down from Severus's sides to his hips, and he rocked against his lover.

Severus shivered, his eyes dilated with lust when Harry pulled back to look at him. "You are very sexy," Severus murmured, his finger brushing against Harry's nipple. He kissed Harry hard, and Harry whimpered, rocking against Severus again. They rocked against each other for a few long, hot moments, before Severus pulled him into a heated, passionate kiss. "Get up," Severus mumbled against his mouth, and Harry broke the kiss to get off Severus's lap. The DADA professor backed him against his desk, yanking down Harry's pants and boxers.

Harry stared at him in desperation. "Please," he whimpered, trailing his hand down Severus's bare chest. He pulled the older man's body against his own, relaxing against Severus's warm skin.

Severus smirked and kissed Harry's lips, then his throat, earning a whimper from the younger man as he licked Harry's Adam's apple. Harry leaned his head back and moaned as Severus's tongue flicked over his left nipple, then his right. Severus took the nipple he wasn't licking in between his fingertips and pinched it, and Harry gasped at the feeling. "S-Sev..." He was getting harder and wetter by the minute, and longed to have Severus's hot mouth on his cock.

Severus trailed kisses down Harry's stomach, stopping to play with his navel, dipping his tongue in and out of the small hole before he moved lower. His tongue drifted lazily over Harry's cock, and Harry let out a desperate cry. "Severus!" He moaned loudly when Severus took him into his mouth and sucked. Harry closed his eyes and buried his hands in Severus's soft hair. Harry's whimpers and moans soon turned into screams and shortly after, he came into Severus's mouth, gasping for air. Severus stood up and kissed him hungrily. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist and he pinched Harry's bare bottom. Gasping, Harry staggered back against the desk, pulling the older man down on top of him. He heard some of the items on Severus's desk fall on the ground, but neither man stopped to pick them up.

"The condom," Severus gasped against his lips, and Harry blindly opened the package and slid the condom onto Severus's throbbing erection. "Are you ready?"

"Please," Harry whimpered, pressing his hips against Severus's. "Fuck me, Sev."

Severus smirked and pushed into him, causing both of them to moan in unison. Harry grabbed Severus's hips and pulled his lover's body against his own as he felt Severus moving inside him. Severus kissed him softly, caressing his cheek, and Harry smiled up at him when they pulled away from the kiss. "I love you," he murmured, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

Severus smiled and kissed him again, lingering longer this time before he pulled away. "And I love you," he murmured, pulling out of Harry and then pushing back in. Harry moaned as they moved together, the desk pressing uncomfortably against his back, but he didn't care.

Afterwards, Severus lay down beside him and pulled the younger man into his arms. Their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. "This is perfect," Severus said, his hand rubbing gentle circles on Harry's back. Their naked bodies were pressed together, Severus's warm bare skin against his own.

"Absolutely perfect," agreed Harry. "You know how special you are to me."

Severus smiled. "I know," he reassured Harry. "You are special to me as well." He stroked Harry's hair, his gaze meeting his young lover's as they lay together.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

After a few more hours with Harry, Severus returned to his rooms. Sirius was on the couch drinking wine, and Remus was nowhere to be seen. "Evening," Severus said, sitting down on the couch beside Harry's godfather.

"Hey," Sirius replied. "Severus, how do I tell Harry about something big happening in my life?"

"What's happening?" Severus asked.

Sirius grinned. "Remus and I are getting married."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I had no idea it was that serious," he commented. "Well...I suggest you be honest with him, and tell him as soon as possible."

"Where is he now?" Sirius asked.

"In his dorm, playing chess with his friends," Severus informed him. "I played with them for a while before I left. You should probably wait until tomorrow to tell him, he's tired tonight."

Sirius's eyes narrowed at that, and he leaned in and inhaled. "You smell like sex." Severus felt his face burning, and his gaze drifted away from the other man's. "It is alright, Severus. Just promise me you are being safe with him."

"You don't have to worry about that," Severus promised him. "I am strict about protection."

"Good." Sirius took a long sip of his wine. "I'm glad Harry found you. You were his light in an otherwise dark time for him, so...I guess I owe you my thanks for keeping him safe and making him happy."

Severus didn't know what to say to that, but he was glad that he had the other man's approval. "You're welcome," he said.

"You know, Harry was right. You aren't so bad," Sirius said, and retreated into his room, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Please review for more updates soon**


	16. Chapter 16

**stefire: Thank you so much! Hope you like the next chapter!**

 **Guest: what do you mean? Are you talking about Sirius and Remus's engagement?**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

The next evening, Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione sobbing by the fireplace. He went over to her, concerned. "Hey, are you okay? Did you and Ron-"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered, looking around to see if someone heard even though they were alone.

Harry stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"Ron and I h-had sex and we used a condom, but it must have b-broke, and I just took a pregnancy test this morning when I kept throwing up." Hermione's eyes were red and bloodshot. "It was p-positive."

"Oh, Hermione." Harry wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She sobbed into his shoulder, staining his shirt with tears. "You have to tell Ron."

"I c-can't! He'll be so angry," Hermione said.

"No he won't," Harry said. "I promise. Do you want me to be with you while you talk to him?"

"No, I-I don't want to t-tell him. I c-can't!" Hermione wept, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"We have to do something, Hermione," Harry told her. "We're at school. You'll start showing eventually."

"I c-can get an abortion," said Hermione.

"But who will help you?" Harry pointed out. "Hermione, Ron is the father of this baby. He needs to know before we make any decisions."

"Alright." She sniffled and stood up. "Let's go find him."

Ron was in the Great Hall eating dinner, and they pulled him out into the corridor to talk. "What's going on?" he asked.

Harry looked over at his friend. "Hermione?"

"Ron, I...I'm pregnant," she said, and broke down in tears again. Ron immediately wrapped his arms around her, looking over at Harry with wide eyes. Harry gave him a sympathetic look and went into the Great Hall so that Ron could be alone with his girlfriend.

 _What happened?_ Severus asked him as Harry sat down at the table.

Harry looked up at Severus, who was sitting at the staff table. _I'm not sure if Hermione wants me to tell you. I don't have her permission._

Severus nodded and gave him a soft smile before returning to his conversation with Albus. Ron and Hermione came in and sat down beside Harry, who looked over at them, concerned. "You okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I want to keep the baby. But I did some reading about pregnancy and I'm going to need a symptom reducer potion..."

"I can ask Severus to brew you one," Harry said. At Hermione's hesitant look, he added, "Hermione, Severus may not look it but he is very kind. He will help, I know he will."

"Alright," Hermione said. "I suppose everyone will eventually know anyways."

After dinner, the four of them met in Severus's classroom. "Professor, I thought I could come to you because Harry trusts you, and I also trust you," Hermione said. "I...I'm pregnant, and I need nutrition potions to help the baby, and to reduce my pregnancy symptoms. I don't want anyone knowing I am pregnant until they absolutely have to know."

"Yes, I will brew you the potions you need," Severus said, and Harry smiled, feeling a rush of love for him. "See me after class on Tuesday and I will give them to you." Hermione nodded and thanked Severus before leaving with Ron. "I feel bad for her," Severus said.

Harry agreed, and was grateful that it wasn't him pregnant. But it got him thinking. "Severus, would you ever want kids? I mean after we got married?"

"Yes, I would." Severus held him close and chuckled. "It is quite amusing to imagine little Harrys and Severuses running around."

"Imagine all the trouble they'd get into," Harry agreed, laughing, and then frowned. "I can't get pregnant."

Severus hesitated. "I was going to save it as a surprise for you if I ever was successful..."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I am working on a potion that will allow a man to get pregnant," Severus informed him, to Harry's surprise. "I started working on the project when I fell in love with you. I have come a long way on the potion but I still have a lot of research to do."

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it, speechless. "Severus, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Severus said, caressing his cheek. "Just kiss me." Harry smiled, and obliged.

"Can I talk to you privately, Harry?" Sirius asked him later that night in Severus's quarters.

"Sure," said Harry. "Is everything alright?"

Sirius smiled. "Everything is fine, don't worry. More than fine, actually. Remus proposed to me."

Harry gasped as Sirius held out his hand, showing him the ring on his finger. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, hugging Sirius.

"What's with all the hugging?" Remus's voice said, and Harry heard a door close. He sat down beside them and Harry hugged him too, much to Remus's surprise.

"You and Sirius are getting married!" Harry exclaimed. "When's the wedding?"

"We haven't begun planning yet," Sirius said. "That's what all these are for." He held up a stack of wedding magazines, plopping half or the stack down into his fiancé's lap. "We'll each go through half of these. How does that sound?" he asked Remus.

"Sounds like a plan." Remus kissed him, and Harry looked away. He got up and left Severus's rooms so that the couple could be alone.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus was sitting at his desk grading essays when there was a knock at the door. He was half expecting to find Harry, but Ron Weasley stood in the doorway instead. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Severus said, and the Gryffindor approached his desk. "Did you need something, Mr. Weasley?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping my girlfriend," Ron said, surprising Severus. "I'm sorry, I haven't been very respectful to you these past years. But I can tell that you really love Harry, and I appreciate all that you have done for him and now for Hermione."

Severus nodded. "You're welcome," he said.

"I can tell you're a good person," Ron said. "I didn't know you at all before you and Harry began dating, but I would like to think of you as a friend, if that's alright. Because you are Harry's boyfriend, and I just want you to know that you are welcome in our group."

The DADA professor smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Ron," the younger man insisted.

"Very well...Ron," Severus said. "For the record, I am sorry for how I have treated you all in the past. I did not know you either, and I would like to get to know you. It was quite unfair of me to treat Gryffindors differently than my Slytherins."

"Thank you...Can I call you Severus, when we're not in class?"

"You may," Severus said. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you," Ron said again, and left Severus's classroom.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Later that night, Harry was playing chess with Ron in the Great Hall when he felt a burst of pain through the bond. "Severus is in trouble," he gasped.

Both boys immediately jumped up. "Where is he?" Ron asked.

"Er..." Harry searched desperately through the bond for any hint of Severus's location. "The corridor by the dungeons," he said. "Let's go."

They got there as quickly as they could, and Harry found Severus on the floor. "Sev, please no, please be alright..." He touched his lover's cheek gently. "Where are you hurt?"

Despite his pain, Severus rolled up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. It was all bloody, and Harry felt his heart breaking. "Who did this to you?!" Harry asked, tears filling his eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy," Severus mumbled. "He aimed a curse at me to get rid of my Dark Mark...It's an extremely insulting spell that Death Eaters use on traitors, wizards who return to the Light side."

"Oh, Severus." Harry touched his hair gently, feeling his lover leaning into his touch. "Can you stand up? We have to get you to the hospital wing."

"I think so." With Harry's help, Severus stood up and Harry wrapped an arm around him. The three of them walked to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey saw them and gasped, and immediately forced a potion down Severus's throat.

Dumbledore quickly arrived with Draco Malfoy. "Severus, my son, are you alright?" the Headmaster asked, going over to Severus's bedside where he placed a hand gently on the DADA professor's forehead.

Severus moaned in pain, and Harry's vision blurred with tears. "He has an infection," Madame Pomfrey informed them. "He will have to rest..." She and Dumbledore exchanged a look, and the Headmaster nodded. To Harry's surprise, the Headmaster looked over at him worriedly.

"What?" Harry asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I think you and Severus need to be alone, for tonight," Dumbledore said.

"I want to talk to you first, Potter," Malfoy said, pulling Harry aside. "Listen...I thought I killed my father that night I helped you and Professor Snape escape. I was about to go on trial for his murder, and nobody knew he was alive or that he wanted to hurt Professor Snape. Including me. So, I'm sorry."

Harry stared at him in surprise. "But something as huge as that news, that Lucius Malfoy was murdered...surely that would have been publicly announced?"

Malfoy shook his head. "It's still confidential, for now. My family has an agreement with the court and the media."

Harry nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. And thanks again, for helping us."

"It's nothing," Malfoy said. Harry disagreed, but sensing that the other boy wasn't used to being thanked, he let it go. "Just go be with your boyfriend."

Harry grinned, and went over to Severus, who was sitting up and his arm was bandaged. He could sense Severus's sadness through the bond, which increased his bad feeling. "What's going on?" He knew there was something they weren't telling him.

"Can we be alone?" Severus asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Of course," said the Headmaster. Madame Pomfrey quickly escorted everyone out except Harry and of course, Severus, and went into her office to give them privacy.

Harry was scared as he looked into Severus's eyes, and felt his lover take his hands. "What's going on?" he asked again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Severus reached out and wiped away the younger man's tears. "It has...become necessary for me to go into hiding," he said.

"But I'm coming with you, right?" Harry asked, and when Severus didn't answer, he understood. "No. No! I - I can't-"

"You can," Severus said, and Harry realized that his lover was crying as well. "Harry, you need to be here at Hogwarts. You have school, and your friends and family. You will be safe here."

"I need to be with you," Harry insisted, "protecting you. We're partners. That's my job, right?"

"Your job is to be safe," Severus said, "and I will not put you in danger again. Someone is trying to hurt me, and I will not be around you or any of the students or staff while they are seeking me out." Severus patted the spot on the bed beside him. "Come here."

Harry obliged, and Severus pulled the younger man into his arms. "Are we breaking up?" he asked, terrified of the answer.

Severus hesitated. "I love you very much, Harry," he said softly. "You are the love of my life. But I refuse to force you to wait for me when I cannot be here for you. I want you to have all the happiness in the world."

"You're not forcing me to wait. I'm happy with you," Harry said. "I don't want anyone else but you, ever."

Severus smiled and kissed him deeply, making Harry's heart flutter despite what was happening. "Harry, I have no idea how long I am going to be away, or when I will be able to visit with you. We can communicate through the bond and no matter what happens, I want to keep our bond. But if you happen to find someone else who can make you happy, I want you to take that opportunity."

Harry shook his head and buried his face in Severus's chest, feeling the older man's arms wrapping around him. "I'm so sorry, Harry," Severus said, his voice broken.

Harry lifted his head to look at him. "Can we just have one more night together?" he asked. "Please?"

"Of course," Severus replied. Harry closed the curtains around Severus's bed, giving them more privacy. Severus kissed him and pulled Harry down on top of him so that the younger man was straddling his lap, making them both moan. Because Severus's arm was injured, Harry removed his own clothing before carefully helping Severus out of his, and was careful to avoid Severus's arm as he pulled Severus's naked body against his own. "Please," Harry whispered, staring up at Severus. He just wanted to forget that this could very well be their last night together ever. He just wanted Severus to love him, to have a good final memory of their relationship before Severus left in the morning.

So Severus made love to him, holding him close the whole time. They stayed up for the entire night, kissing and making love, or sometimes just cuddling. Harry tried not to think about morning, when he would have to say goodbye to Severus.

But finally, light began to flood through the windows of the hospital wing, and they found their clothes. "We can still communicate through the bond," Severus said. "This is not goodbye, Harry. I promise. I will come visit you as often as I can, alright?"

"Alright." Severus pulled Harry against him, pressing their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss that made Harry want to melt. He felt a pang of sadness when he remembered that he and Severus weren't together anymore.

Harry didn't know why he was surprised. Of course he was going to lose Severus. He always lost everything. "I love you so much," Harry sobbed, hugging Severus tightly. "You're the love of my life too, Severus."

Severus smiled sadly, and Harry wiped away his lover's tears. "I hope we can be together again when I return," Severus said. They refused to say the word if.

"I hope so too." Harry squeezed his hands, and Severus finally let go of him.

When they left the hospital wing, they realized a lot of people had come to say goodbye to Severus. Hermione hugged him, then Ron, much to Harry's surprise. Severus was passed around the group in the corridor outside the hospital wing, and Harry smiled, glad to know that Severus was finally accepted.

When everyone had said their goodbyes, Severus went back over to Harry and gave him a long, deep kiss. Harry knew it would be their last for a while at least, and savored it, trying his best to commit it to memory. Everyone was silent, and no one said anything as Severus pulled back from Harry's lips. He gave Harry's hands a squeeze before he Apparated, and was gone.

* * *

 **AN: Oh goodness, I had a time writing this chapter. I literally almost started crying myself while writing this, but it was something I've been planning for a while so I had to go through with it. Hope you all liked it anyways! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tay: Yep! :) Thank you I'm so glad you loved it!**

 **buterflypuss: Thanks!**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

It took Severus a while to figure out where he was going to go now that Hogwarts was no longer safe for him. He felt so lost, but he hoped that the one person who might be able to help him still cared enough to help.

So Severus Apparated to the countryside of Scotland, where his brother Julius owned a small cottage. He made his business selling wine, and grew the grapes in his backyard.

When Severus arrived, he knocked, and a few moments later the door opened. His brother looked older than the last time he'd seen him, and happier. Severus didn't have long to wonder why, because a blond woman appeared behind him and looked curiously at Severus. "Who's this, Julius?" she asked.

"Lydia, meet my brother, Severus. You'd better come in," Julius said. "I wondered if I'd ever hear from you again."

While Severus was a half-blood, Julius was a full Muggle, and they hadn't grown up together when they were young. There had only been a short time in their life when they were friends, but they had never found the opportunities to grow close. "I need a place to stay for a while," Severus said.

He must have looked desperate, because Julius said, "Lydia, I'd like some time alone with my brother."

"Of course." The girl left the room, leaving Julius and Severus alone.

"What happened to you? You look horrible," said his brother. "Sit down and relax."

So Severus did, though he was unable to relax, and he said, "I fell in love. Deeply in love. Julius, I found the love of my life."

Julius's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, shit. Who?"

"My student. A kind, brave, wonderful young man," Severus said. He wondered if Julius had heard of Harry and what his name meant to the Wizarding World. So he explained who Harry was, and how he and Harry had become friends, and then lovers, and finally what had happened the previous night.

"Oh my god," Julius gasped. Severus nodded, the image in front of him blurry with tears. His breakup with Harry still hurt a lot, and he hadn't talked to Harry since he'd left. He needed time to let it sink in, to accept that Harry would move on while he was away and find someone who was better for him than Severus. "I'm so sorry, Severus. Did you tell Harry that you broke up with him so that he could be happy, not because you didn't want him?"

"Yes, I did," Severus said. "But that doesn't make it any less painful, for him or for me."

"Well, if the relationship is meant to be, then you will find each other again," Julius said. Severus hoped it was true, and hoped Harry could find it in him to forgive Severus once he returned.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"You have to eat something," Hermione said, shoving a bowl of cereal in front of Harry. "Come on, Harry. Severus wouldn't want you to starve."

"I'm not hungry," Harry said. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night at all, his head hurt from crying, and he was heartbroken. He would have given anything in that moment to have Severus's arms around him. "I just can't stop wondering what he's doing, if he's okay."

Harry felt a tapping on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Malfoy, who for once wasn't smirking at him or insulting him. "I'm sorry, Potter," he said.

"Thanks," Harry said, and Malfoy walked past them to the Slytherin table. He exchanged surprised looks with Hermione and Ron, who appeared just as surprised as him.

Since Severus was gone, Remus was taking over his class, and so Harry was now in it. He would also be taking his regular lessons with Remus, so now he had two DADA classes. In his private lesson that morning Harry said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry," Remus replied.

"Can a magical bond between two people break?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at him sympathetically. "I'm guessing this isn't a hypothetical question," he said, and Harry shook his head. "I don't think you and Severus have to worry about that," he added, offering Harry a soft smile. "A love as strong as yours cannot be broken, Harry. That I can reassure you."

Harry nodded, his eyes filling with tears. Remus immediately wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly. Harry clung to him, needing someone there for him even if it wasn't Severus. "You need to go to your dorm and get some rest," Remus said. "You are in no state to learn right now, alright?" He pulled back to look at Harry sternly. "Come back tomorrow and we will continue the lesson then."

"Alright," Harry agreed reluctantly. He wanted to study because hopefully that would take his mind off Severus, but he knew it wouldn't anyways, so he went back to his dorm and got into bed. He was exhausted and very much needed sleep, but he decided to try to get into contact with Severus. _Sev? Are you okay?_

 _I'm okay_ , Severus said, and relief filled Harry at his love's response. _I'm at my brother's house in Scotland._

 _You have a brother?_ Harry asked in surprise. _How come I've never heard of him?_

 _We aren't very close_ , Severus answered. After a pause, he added, _I miss you._

A tear trickled down Harry's cheek. _I miss you too. So much. I was a mess when I went to class and Remus made me go back to my dorm and rest._

 _Good_ , Severus said. _I believe in you, Harry. You can get through this. And I will hopefully see you soon._

Harry's heart swelled with hope at the thought. _When?_ he asked.

 _I'll try to make arrangements with Albus for next weekend_ , Severus said. _For now, get some rest and study. I don't want you failing out of school because of me._

 _Alright_ , Harry agreed. _Anything for you, Sev._

 _I want to see you, Harry._ The younger man could feel Severus's sadness. _I already miss holding you. I miss loving you._

Harry squeezed more tears out of his eyes _. I miss you too,_ he said. _I'm going to try to sleep now. I love you._

 _And I love you,_ Severus replied, and Harry's heart fluttered. Feeling much better after his conversation with Severus, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Still, a couple tears slipped out, and he cried himself to sleep, wishing that Severus was here with him.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he went to dinner and then went out to the Quidditch pitch to fly. He mounted his broom and flew laps around the field, starting when he heard a familiar voice say, "Hey Potter."

Draco Malfoy was flying beside him, and Harry found that the other boy's presence didn't irritate him that much, so he said, "Hey."

Malfoy looked around as if to see if they were alone, and he leaned closer and asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm better," he said. "Thanks. Severus and I talked through the bond earlier, and I'm going to see him soon."

Malfoy nodded. "Good. I can't believe that idiot broke up with you."

"He just wanted me to be happy, that's all." Harry swallowed.

"Ugh. This is all my father's fault," he said. "He split you up."

"He did," Harry agreed.

"It's my fault too," Malfoy said, to Harry's surprise. "If I had managed to kill him this summer-"

"Don't say that," Harry said. "You've been cleared from trial now, right? Since he's alive?"

"Well, they still want to charge me for attempted murder, but yes, I'm cleared of my murder charges," said Malfoy.

"That's stupid," Harry said. "You were doing the right thing. They should let you go."

"This world's so fucked up, no one gets shit for doing the right thing," Malfoy said.

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Isn't that the truth."

"So." The two boys had been sitting on their brooms instead of flying, and Malfoy cocked his head towards the open air in an invitation. "Want to fly? Race you."

Harry grinned. "You're on." Malfoy sped off and Harry followed him, letting all thoughts except flying fade into the back of his mind as he glided over the moonlit lake.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the new chapter! Wow, I managed to update twice in one day. That almost never happens XD anyways please review for more updates soon (although probably not as soon as this last time, haha)**


	18. Chapter 18

**BeholdtheMetatron1946: Thank you! and yes he should ;)**

 **kirsty21: Thanks, hope you like the new chapter!**

 **SlytherinHawkins105: Thank you! :)**

 **Sevyfan1: Haha yes I am evil XD But once the idea came into my head, I had to go through with it. I'm glad you're feeling better! I'm relieved you love what I did with the story - I thought you guys would either love it or hate it haha :)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Days passed, and Harry slowly began to feel better. Being apart from Severus still stung, but he was mostly able to push the thoughts back to his mind.

Whenever he needed to be alone and deal with the pain, Harry would fly. Harry and Severus hadn't spoken since that first day, and Harry was angry with him. Angry with him for leaving him, for breaking up with him. Severus had promised Harry that he wouldn't let him be alone, and now he was.

Harry's friends wouldn't let him push them away. When Saturday arrived, Harry went with them to Hogsmeade. Being with his friends distracted Harry from the pain he was going through.

Despite his anger, Harry hoped his bond with Severus wouldn't disappear - he occasionally felt strong emotions from Severus, like sadness or confusion. But the Potions Master wouldn't communicate with him, and Harry didn't want to be the first to reach out to him. He didn't want to look desperate, although he was. He was in love with Severus, and those feelings weren't going to just disappear. And, Harry found he didn't want them to.

On the nights when Harry escaped the castle to fly, Sirius or Malfoy sometimes accompanied him. "I could kill him for abandoning you," Sirius said one night as they sat on their brooms over the lake, their feet dipped in the water. "I told him not to hurt you, and he went and did just that."

"He didn't want to," Harry said, defending his ex lover even though he himself was filled with anger. He knew it wasn't Severus's fault. "Lucius Malfoy is trying to kill him. Severus needs to be safe."

"Still, it doesn't seem fair that Remus and I are getting married while you are going through this," Sirius said.

"Don't worry," Harry told him. "I'm happy for you and Remus. And Severus loves me." But recently, he had felt a pang of doubt whenever he wondered if Severus still had feelings for him.

"Alright," Sirius said, still looking unconvinced. "But you know Remus and I are both here for you, right? You're not alone, as much as you might think you are."

"Thanks, Siri. I love you," Harry said.

"I love you very much, Harry." Sirius patted his shoulder and Harry smiled at his godfather, glad that he wasn't completely alone.

Later that evening, Harry and Sirius were headed back from flying, Sirius to his and Remus's rooms - formerly Severus's rooms. It was too painful for Harry to be in his former lover's rooms, so he didn't spend a lot of time there. He was headed to his dorm to go to sleep, when he heard voices from down the hall.

Pulling his Cloak around him, he peered around the corner to find Filch and Dumbledore talking quietly - but not quietly enough so Harry couldn't hear. "Someone broke into the Restricted section in the library," Filch was saying, and Harry stared curiously.

"I'll have Madame Pince take a look in the morning," Dumbledore reassured him, and suddenly looked past Filch. Harry gasped and ducked back behind the corner, having the odd sense that Dumbledore had seen him despite the Cloak. Harry gulped and went another way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Draco's PoV:

Something had changed inside Draco when Snape and Potter broke up. He could also sense that something had changed inside Potter, as the days passed and there was no sign that Snape would return to Hogwarts. Potter had become much less animated than before, and less irritating as well, Draco found.

After the first night that he and Potter flew together, he found himself spending more time with the other boy. Potter seemed to be falling into a depression, and the thought made Draco feel a pang of something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Potter would talk to him, and he would listen. They would sit on their broomsticks high in the clouds where no one would hear Potter's thoughts or judge Draco for spending time with him.

Draco listened as Potter talked about Snape, how the former professor wouldn't respond to him through the bond they had shared. This surprised Draco - he hadn't known that the two were that close, and felt another pang. Potter spoke of his lingering feelings for Snape and his doubts that Snape still retuned his feelings.

One night, Potter seemed more upset than usual. "Severus finally contacted me today," he said. "It's been ten days since he last talked to me, and he said he can't see me this weekend." Tears shine in Potter's eyes and Draco felt his heart sink. "Do you think it means anything that he didn't say he loves me?"

"He's probably busy because my stupid father is chasing him all around the bloody country," Draco spat. He hated his father like never before, for hurting someone he was starting to think of as a friend. Merlin, what was happening to him? "He's an idiot if he doesn't want to see you."

Potter looked at him in shock, and Draco felt his face burning. The Gryffindor turned a matching shade of red and looked away. "I can't wrap my mind around how quickly it ended," Potter said. "I still love him so much. I would do anything for him."

Draco wished that he had someone who cared about him that much. He had friends, but none that truly cared about him, he thought. The other Slytherins were fun to hang out with but Draco doubted that he actually trusted them.

The night after that conversation, Draco snuck into the Restricted section of the library to look for advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts books. He'd thought about asking Harry to teach him, but he didn't think Harry would help him out if he knew why Draco wanted to learn advanced DADA.

He was going to find his father. And then he was going to kill him.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

After his brief love with Harry, Severus felt lonelier than ever.

His brother wanted him to be the best man in his wedding, and while Severus had agreed and had appreciated the offer, it wasn't something he could bring himself to look forward to.

It broke his heart to have to cancel his evening with Harry - he had wanted to take him to Rome. But Severus was terrified of Lucius finding him while he was with Harry and hadn't wanted to risk it. If Harry died because of him...

Severus had spent the first few days at Julius's house, but was now staying at different places each night - run down bars and inns, not daring to stay in one place for too long should Lucius find him.

While Severus tried to let Harry go, he found he couldn't. His feelings for Harry were still as strong as they had been when they were together and he longed to reach out to him, but thought it best to keep his difference for now.

Severus could sense Harry's anger through the bond and assumed it meant that Harry didn't want to see him. It was one of the reasons why he had canceled their planned evening. He didn't think he could stand to look his former lover in the eyes, for fear of what he might find there.

What a coward he was.

* * *

 **AN: So...yeah, this was kind of a depressing chapter to write. Hope you guys liked it! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**SlytherinHawkins105: That's actually an awesome idea! Do you mind if I maybe use it in later chapters? (I will give you credit for the idea, of course.)**

 **Sevyfan1: Severus just wants what is best for Harry but I agree with you**

 **buterflypuss: thanks!**

 **OUATLover02: Yep they are both pretty oblivious, and that's ok I totally understand why you think that**

 **Blissful-Artist: Yay I'm glad you like it! :)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"What're you reading?" Harry asked Draco one morning, sitting down at the Slytherin table. He alternated between tables, so he could sit with both groups of friends. Since he and Draco had become friends, he had grown to like some of the other Slytherins - with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, he had to admit.

"Nothing," Draco said, putting the book back into his bag. "Homework."

Harry stared at him unconvinced. "Someone broke into the Restricted section last night," he said, and reached for Draco's bag. Draco lunged for it at the same time he did, causing some of the Slytherins around them to stare, but Harry grabbed it and held it out of the blond's reach. He pulled out the book and looked at the cover. "Defense Charms of the Dark Arts: Level 3'?" Harry read. He hadn't thought Draco had any interest in DADA. "Why are you reading about advanced DADA?"

Draco hesitated, and then grabbed the sleeve of his robes, pulling him into the corridor outside the Great Hall. "I'm trying to learn how to kill my father," he said. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would try to stop me."

"Of course I would!" Harry hissed. "You're my friend - I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger."

"But you're my friend too," Draco protested. "Please teach me, Harry. If you do I won't steal any more books from the Restricted section, and I'll go back tonight and return this one. Promise."

"Promise?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded. Harry sighed. "Alright. Well, thank you. We'll have our first lesson Saturday night. Meet me..." He thought of a good place to meet where they wouldn't get caught. "Meet me in Severus's old classroom. No one's using that room anymore."

"Alright. Thanks," Draco said, and left him alone in the hallway.

While Harry was alone, he decided to try to contact Severus. Are you there, Severus? he asked. Please talk to me.

He didn't get a reply, but he did feel an overwhelming, powerful longing from Severus's side of the bond. He waited for a few minutes, but still no answer. That was when he decided something.

After finishing his breakfast, Harry went up to his dorm instead of going to classes to pack his school bag with enough necessities for at least an overnight trip. While doing so, he searched through the bond for any sign of Severus's location, and found the name of a small inn on the outskirts of London.

Harry took a deep breath, bracing himself, and then Apparated out of Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus was sitting on his bed trying to concentrate on a novel when he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be, he got up and checked through the peephole to make sure it wasn't Lucius.

It was Harry.

Surprised, Severus opened the door. "What are you doing here, Harry James Potter? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Green eyes flashed with hurt. "Nice to see you too," Harry snapped.

Severus sighed. "Why don't you come in," he said, and Harry obliged. When he closed the door behind Harry, Severus asked, "How did you get here?"

Harry winced. "I...I Apparated," he admitted.

Severus stared at him in shock and horror. "Harry, you do know that it is illegal for an underage wizard to Apparate without a license or adult permission?!" he exclaimed. "You could have gotten hurt! You are definitely going to be in deep trouble when Albus realizes you are gone - which, knowing him, shouldn't take very long."

"I just wanted to see you!" Harry exclaimed, his tone and posture defensive. "I'm not going to let you shut me out, Severus Snape. I'm in love with you."

"Harry..." Severus could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. "You shouldn't have left school."

"Fine then, I'll just leave." Harry scoffed and began to turn around.

Severus grabbed his arm and Harry turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing in anger. Severus flinched. "Let go of me," said Harry harshly.

The older man was startled when he realized that he was making Harry uncomfortable, and released him immediately. "Just don't go anywhere, now that you're here," Severus told him. "I will contact Albus and let him know what has happened. And you will face serious consequences."

Harry paled, but nodded, and wouldn't meet Severus's eyes. When Severus had returned from Flooing Albus, Harry was picking at a tray of food. "I'm to escort you back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Severus informed him. "Albus is furious. So are Sirius and Remus."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, and Severus felt a pang when he noticed the tears glistening in Harry's eyes. "I didn't know how else to communicate with you. I'm not going to lose you, Severus Snape." Bright green eyes stared determinedly into his own. "I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you."

"Harry, I am..." Severus took a deep breath, blinking away his own tears. "I am deeply, passionately, hopelessly in love with you, and being apart from you hasn't changed that."

"Then let's be together," Harry said, and Severus hesitated. "I will wait for you, Severus. I want to." He took Severus's hands in his own, and the older man swallowed, looking into Harry's green eyes. Instead of finding anger there, Harry's eyes sparkled with love. Severus's heart pounded as Harry came closer, still holding his hands. Severus pulled Harry against him, kissing him hesitantly at first but then he felt Harry's lips pressing firmly against his own. He pressed Harry up against the wall, distantly hearing the sound of the lamp falling to the floor and the lightbulb shattering.

Severus didn't pay much attention to that - he was focused on Harry's tongue licking his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth for the younger man. His tongue ran along Severus's, making them both moan. Harry's hands slipped up his shirt, caressing his sides and making him squirm. He broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Severus's head. Their lips brushed again in a deep, soft kiss, and they clung to each other after not having been together for so long.

Severus led Harry over to the bed, pushing him back against the pillows. Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Severus trailed playful, biting kisses down his neck and licked Harry's Adam's apple, sucking gently. Severus slipped his hands up Harry's shirt and removed it, then bent his head to flick his tongue over Harry's nipple. He smirked at the noises Harry was making, somewhere between gasping and moaning. He pinched Harry's other nipple with his fingers, earning a whine from Harry. "S-Severus," Harry moaned.

"Oh, I like when you beg for me." His lips were now at Harry's ear, and he felt the younger man shiver. "You want me don't you?" Harry whimpered and pressed up against Severus. The older man could feel Harry's erection and chuckled, breathing hot air into Harry's ear. "I know you want me." He licked the top of Harry's ear and nibbled it teasingly.

"You are so fucking sexy," Harry gasped, his hands sliding down to Severus's waist and pulling the older man's body against his own. Severus yanked down Harry's pants and underwear, and Harry moaned loudly when Severus wrapped a hand around his erection. "Please Sev," Harry begged, and Severus smirked. "Please!"

Severus moved down the bed and licked up Harry's throbbing erection, sensing Harry's desperation through the bond. He took Harry into his mouth and sucked as fingers slipped into his hair and stroked gently. Severus eagerly rubbed his tongue over the head of Harry's cock, tasting the drops of precome.

It didn't take long for Harry to come, and Severus swallowed the sticky liquid before moving back up the bed to kiss Harry. Their kiss was hot and passionate, and filled with desire. "Please Severus," Harry murmured, pulling back to look him in the eyes and to brush a lock of wavy black hair out of Severus's face.

Severus gazed lovingly into Harry's green eyes. His Harry, who he would do anything for, would kill and die for, and suffer for. "Alright," Severus agreed, letting Harry pull down his pants and underwear. He closed his eyes when Harry began to stroke him and he quickly hardened at Harry's touch.

Severus slipped on a condom and pushed inside Harry. His lover gasped and grasped his shoulders, moving with him as Severus pushed deeper inside him. Harry moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Severus's, and the older man leaned down to kiss him. "I love you," Severus murmured against Harry's lips. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything."

Harry smiled up at him, and Severus was startled to see his eyes filled with tears. "I feel the same about you, Severus Snape." Their lips brushed again, softly, and the pleasure increased as they moved together, their bodies fitting together naturally.

Severus pulled out of Harry and came, using a Cleaning Spell to wipe up the sticky mess. They lay there gasping, and Severus pulled Harry into his arms, letting his lover tuck his head under Severus's chin and snuggle against him. "I've missed that," Harry said.

"I have as well," Severus admitted, stroking Harry's hair. The younger man made a happy-sounding noise and didn't reply. Severus lay there with him, not talking or kissing him but simply holding him close, and savoring the time he had with Harry.

* * *

Sirius's PoV:

"Where is Harry?!" Sirius was pacing the room the next morning, and his fiancé was trying, quite unsuccessfully to calm him down. "I'm going to strangle him."

"Now Sirius, calm down," Remus said. "At least we know that Harry is alright. Thank Merlin Severus contacted us as soon as Harry showed up at his doorstep."

"What was that boy thinking!" Sirius exclaimed. "Running away from school, honestly!"

"You did the same when we were in school." Remus smiled at him, and some of Sirius's anger dwindled away.

"But I didn't Apparate," Sirius pointed out. He couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if... "Even I knew not to do that." A pause. "Do you think Harry's going to be expelled?"

Remus considered. "I honestly have no idea what Dumbledore's going to do," he admitted.

"I'm going to ground Harry for life," Sirius decided, and a moment later there was a knock at the door. "That better be him!" He stormed over to the door and threw it open, finding Severus, Harry, and Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Harry wouldn't meet his eyes, not even after Sirius had pulled him into a tight hug and then let go of him.

"I am sorry about this," Severus told him. "I contacted you as soon as he got to my hotel, and I kept him safe the whole time. I promise."

"It's not your fault, Severus. Thank you," Sirius said, not missing Harry and Severus's astonished looks.

"How much trouble am I in?" Harry asked Dumbledore, and he looked worried. Very worried. Good, Sirius thought to himself. He better have learned his lesson.

"Unfortunately Harry, I had to get the Ministry involved," Dumbledore said. "This is in Fudge's hands now, not mine. Because you Apparated into a town filled with Muggles, someone could have seen you appearing out of nowhere.

Harry looked horrified. Sirius reconsidered if he should punish Harry himself - Fudge would probably take care of that for him. "Am I going to be expelled?" Harry asked.

"I don't wish to expel you," Dumbledore said, "but as I mentioned, it is out of my hands. Now I have some paperwork to do, so I'll leave you three to talk. Thank you again for keeping Harry safe, Severus," he added, and walked down the hall, leaving the three of them alone in the corridor.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Harry said.

Sirius sighed. "I'm just glad you're alright," he said. "Do you know how dangerous Apparating is? You could have gotten lost forever...I was so worried." He glanced around. "Why don't you two come in," he said, and the three of them sat down on the couch as Remus made them all tea.

"I feel at fault here," Severus admitted. "If Harry hadn't wanted to see me-"

"No, it was my choice," Harry said. "It had nothing to do with you. This was my fault, Sev."

To Sirius's surprise, Severus smiled at Harry and took his hand. "Are you and Harry...?"

Harry also smiled, leaning against Severus as the Slytherin put his arm around him. "Yes, we are together again," Severus informed him. "I love Harry very much, and I couldn't let him go."

"Well, please don't hurt him again," Sirius said. "I was angry with you, you know."

"I apologize," Severus said. "I never wanted to harm Harry in any way." And Sirius could see in Severus's eyes that he was sincere.

* * *

 **AN: Haha I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! XD Hope you all liked it! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**buterflypuss: thanks!**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry was nervous as he arrived with Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore to his court session at the Ministry the next day. This wasn't even his first trial, a fact that was embarrassing to him.

They walked into the court room, and Dumbledore immediately departed from their group to talk to Fudge, who was standing at the dais. Once they were ready to start the trial, Fudge said, "Mr. Potter, please step forward." Harry went over to stand in front of the jury and the witnesses. "Please state your full name and the reason why we are all gathered here."

"My name is Harry James Potter," said Harry, swallowing. Through the bond, he could sense that Severus was scared for him. _I'm alright_ , he reassured his lover. "I am on trial today because I Apparated under the legal age and did not have a license or adult supervision."

"Now if you will repeat after me: 'I swear that everything I say here today is the whole truth, and nothing but the truth'," said Fudge. Harry repeated the words, and the Minister continued. "Mr. Potter, I am aware that you are a bright and capable student. I assume that you did not have the intentions to reveal the Wizarding World to two Muggles, yet you did so. And this is not the first time, as you know, that you have potentially revealed magic to Muggles." Harry's face burned. He avoided looking at Severus, Remus, Sirius, or Dumbledore. "We have also had to Obliviate the memories of those two Muggles, Veronica Andrews and Marissa Sterling. I am afraid, that, because this has happened before, that I will have to suspend you from Hogwarts for the remainder of the fall term. However, you are not expelled, and you may return to classes in the spring."

Harry almost sobbed in relief, but he managed to hold it in. He could practically see the tension dissolve from his family. Fudge added, "Not so fast, Mr. Potter," as if he could sense Harry's relief. "You will still need to continue classes. And if you reveal anything about our world to Muggles again, I will have you expelled from Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, his throat right with tears. "I understand. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." Fudge didn't look pleased with him at all. "Court dismissed."

Harry instantly went to Severus, who hugged him tightly. He was passed to Sirius, then Remus, then Dumbledore. "You cannot do this again, Harry, do you understand?" said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, ashamed. "I won't."

Fudge came over to them. "There is a private matter I would like to discuss with all of you," he said. "Can you come with me to my office?"

They followed Fudge into a room down the hall from the court room, and Fudge sat down behind his desk while Harry and his companions sat down in chairs. "Mr. Potter, I am aware that the reason you did this was because you wished to contact Severus Snape." Harry nodded. "I thought it best that, to make sure this doesn't happen again, you go into hiding with him until we are able to find Lucius Malfoy."

"Sir-" Severus started, but Fudge held up a hand.

"I expect you and Harry to train to protect each other," Fudge said. "You seem to be stronger together. However, there is one issue with this, and it is that in order for you to have custody of Harry, Severus, you must be his family." Harry's heart sank in disappointment until Fudge added, "Meaning you would have to be his father, brother, uncle, something along those terms...or you would have to be engaged to Harry."

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus stared at the Minister in shock. "Engaged to Harry?" Severus repeated, and felt Harry's own surprise through the bond. "But he is underage."

"Yes well, you would not marry until he is of age," Fudge said. "But he is allowed to get engaged, with parental permission. And in this case, Sirius would be his parent."

Well, this should be interesting, Severus thought, and struggled to keep from laughing at the situation. Fudge must have sensed the tension and awkwardness in the room, because he said, "I will leave so you all may discuss in private," Fudge said. "I will return in ten minutes."

They all exchanged astonished looks. Harry was the first to break the silence. "I think this is a good idea," he said, and met Severus's gaze. "I love you, Severus. And I know that this probably isn't the engagement you had in mind, but I would be honored to marry you."

Severus felt a fluttering in his chest at Harry's words, and he smiled. "Harry, I am flattered that you want to marry me. You are my life, and I love you more than anything. If this is something you want...if you want me, then I would be honored to marry you as well."

Harry smiled back, tears filling his eyes, and Severus fought the urge to pull Harry into his arms and wipe his tears away. "Sirius, do I have your permission?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked torn. Severus tried not to be too offended, given the circumstances. He had hurt Harry, after all, and Sirius loved his godson. Anyone with eyes could see that. Finally, Sirius sighed and said, "I can see that you two love each other. I have never seen a love like yours, and I do believe that you two are meant for each other. The way you two solve problems together and work together so naturally makes me believe that you will have a lasting relationship. And Severus, you make Harry happy, which is something I want most for my godson. So yes, if you promise to take care of him, I will allow your engagement."

Harry smiled and hugged Sirius. Remus and Albus were smiling, and Severus had never felt happier. Harry hugged Severus next, and Severus held him tight, so happy in that moment. Harry's eyes sparkled with love and glistened with tears, and when he kissed Severus, the older man didn't care that they had an audience. He just pulled Harry closed and kissed him back with everything he had.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Sirius said, and Remus chuckled. Severus pulled back from Harry's lips and smirked, keeping his arm possessively around Harry.

A few minutes later, Fudge came back into the office. "Have you reached a decision?" he asked.

"Yes. I have given them permission to marry," Sirius said.

"And Severus and I would both would like to," Harry added. "

"Excellent," Fudge said. He was holding papers in his hand, and he held them out to Severus, who looked down at them. "That is the official documentation that, when you, Sirius and Harry sign it, will state that you are officially engaged." He handed Severus a quill, and Severus took it. His heart pounding, he scrawled his signature on the document before handing it to Harry, who signed and then gave it to Sirius who also signed. Albus, Remus, and Fudge signed it as witnesses, and then Fudge said, "Congratulations, Harry Potter and Severus Snape. You are now officially engaged."

Severus looked at the young man in his arms, his heart swelling with love, and pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry clung to him, and Severus savored the moment. They were both crying when they finally pulled away, and Harry said, "You're my family now, legally."

"Yes," Severus agreed, kissing him softly. The kiss lingered and Severus momentarily forgot their audience.

"Ahem," Fudge said, and the two broke apart and looked at him. "There is still a matter of discussing Harry's schooling."

"Would it be appropriate for me to teach him?" Severus asked Fudge. "He will be my only student, and I will grade his work as I have graded any of my other students' work. If he is to be with me while I am hiding, he will have to learn from someone."

"There is simply no other choice, so yes, you will be teaching him all his classes for the time being," Fudge said. "And Harry, you will start right where you left off in your classes at Hogwarts." Harry nodded. "If no one else has any questions or anything they want to add, you all may leave. Good luck to you, Harry and Severus."

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"I'm still worried about this," Severus said that night in their hotel room in Scotland. "I am ecstatic to be engaged to you, but Lucius could still find you with me and hurt you."

"That's why we're going to continue practicing our shields," Harry said. "I have the book you and Remus gave me," he held it up to show his fiancé, "and after all this is over, we'll get married."

Severus smiled, and Harry could feel his love through the bond. He went over to Severus and kissed him deeply, letting it linger. Severus pulled him down onto his lap and Harry blushed, his arms looping around his lover's neck. Severus's lips were soft against his own, his hands gently gripping Harry's hips. Even after several months with Severus, their kisses were as wonderful and special as their first.

Harry pressed against his lover, soft moans escaping their lips as their kisses deepened, and Severus fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Harry down on top of him. Harry's blush deepened, not used to being on top, and Severus smiled gently up at him. "You don't have to be embarrassed, my love." Severus's fingers brushed his bare skin, and Harry's heart sped up. "Just do to me whatever makes you feel good."

"Alright." Harry smiled back and leaned down to kiss Severus's neck, using his teeth and tongue as well as his lips to make it as pleasurable for Severus as he made it for Harry. His lover moaned, leaning his head back to give the younger man better access. Harry began to feel more comfortable on top as the minutes passed, and he pulled off Severus's shirt, lowering his head to lick Severus's nipple. "Harry," Severus moaned, rocking against him. The younger man moved with him, grinding at the same pace as Severus so he could match his movements to his lover's. "Merlin..." Severus whimpered, a sound that went straight to Harry's groin. "Please, Harry, _please_."

Harry smiled against Severus's skin. "What do you want me to do, hmm?" Severus shivered and Harry kissed him.

"I want you to suck on my cock and make me come," Severus murmured, and Harry hardened at the thought. He ran a hand down Severus's bare chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his pants. Harry unbuttoned them and pulled them down, revealing his lover's erection. He lowered his mouth onto Severus's cock, sucking and reaching a hand up to play with his balls. Severus was moaning in pleasure and Harry was beginning to feel confident taking control.

After Severus came into Harry's mouth, he held up a condom. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Fuck yes," Harry said eagerly. Severus smirked and put on the condom, and Harry straddled his lap, leaning in for a hungry, intense kiss. He felt Severus push inside him and he moaned, grasping Severus's shoulders and riding his lover. They were both moaning now as Harry moved his hips, the moment heated and sexy.

"Faster Harry, faster..." Severus's eyes were closed, his head leaned back, and Harry leaned down to kiss his neck. Severus was breathing quickly, and so was Harry. "Shit, I - I'm going to-" Severus pulled out of Harry and came, wrapping his arms around his lover. They lay there panting, and Harry snuggled against Severus. "I love you," Severus murmured, his hand stroking Harry's hair. He lifted Harry's chin so the younger man would look at him. "You know that, right?"

Harry smiled. "I know," he said, and kissed Severus deeply. "I love you too," he murmured against his lover's mouth, sucking gently on Severus's lower lip. Severus held him close and kissed him back, and never before had Harry felt so loved.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naif: haha thanks! ;)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry and Severus returned to Hogwarts the next morning to get some of their things. The rest of their stuff would be left with Sirius and Remus.

Harry was going up to Gryffindor Tower to say goodbye to his friends when he heard a voice shouting down the corridor behind him. "Potter!" Harry turned in the corridor to find Draco approaching him. "I hear you got engaged."

"I think everyone's heard," Harry reminded him. The news of his engagement was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter had, much to Harry's annoyance, interviewed both him and Severus.

"When's the wedding?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. Not for a while," Harry said. "I have to keep Severus safe. That's the top priority."

Draco nodded, and then added, "I'n glad that idiot finally came around," he said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco's face paled when Severus appeared behind him, and he turned around. "Ten points from Slytherin."

Harry grinned. "Hey, you can't take points, you're not a Professor," Draco reminded him.

"Right," Severus muttered, shaking his head. "Being here brings back memories."

Harry felt a pang of sympathy for Severus, and he squeezed his fiancé's hand before Severus went down the hall, leaving Harry to gather up his things and say his goodbyes. Draco and Harry were alone in the corridor, and Draco said, "I have to tell you something."

"Of course," said Harry. He would really miss his new friend, and wished that he had more time to get to know Draco.

"I..." To Harry's surprise, Draco blushed, and he blurted out, "I sort of fancy you. I just wanted to tell you while I had the chance...I'm not trying to make a move on you or anything."

Harry stared at the other boy in shock. He knew the pain of unrequited love, and he said, "I'm sorry. Thank you for respecting my relationship. I want you to know that you helped me get through a lot these past couple weeks, and I am grateful to you, Draco." He hugged the blond tightly. "And I'm also sorry that I can't help you with DADA."

"It's alright," Draco said. "I'll teach myself. Anything to help get rid of my father."

Harry thought of how brave Draco must be to seek out his insane father and attempt to kill him. "Good luck," he said. "Hopefully I'll see you soon."

Draco nodded. "Bye, Potter. Good luck to you too."

Harry smiled and continued the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. After gathering his things from his dorm, he went down to the common room to say goodbye to his friends. He would really miss them. "I can't believe you're leaving us," said Ron. "We're going to have to find a new Seeker!"

Harry had already thought about this for a long time, more like obsessed over it, and his heart sank. "Ron," Hermione hissed, "don't make him feel worse."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said, and hugged him. He then hugged Hermione. "Promise to write every week? I want to hear about the baby. And I want to hear about Quidditch," he said to Ron.

"We promise," Hermione said, and Ron nodded in agreement. "And tell us about Severus."

"I will," Harry said. "I'm going to miss you guys." All three of them hugged and and Harry went around the room to say goodbye to his other friends before glancing back at the Gryffindor common room for the last time until spring. He committed the image to his memory and climbed through the portrait hole.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

When Severus met up with Harry outside of Sirius and Remus's rooms, Harry greeted him with a kiss. "So, where are we going tonight?" Harry asked.

Severus pulled him close. "I actually have a surprise for you," he said.

Harry smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?" He kissed Severus softly, and Severus let it linger for a moment before pulling away.

"Are you ready to Apparate?" Severus asked him, knowing that Harry hated Apparating.

Harry looked a bit nervous, but he nodded, and Severus took his hand. He Apparated them to a small but beautiful cabin out in the Scotland countryside, that his brother had given him permission to use should he need it. Severus could feel his lover's surprise through the bond and he smiled. "Severus, this is gorgeous!" Harry looked around at the tall trees, their leaves bright with different colors, and the small lake outside the cabin.

"We'll stay here for a few days," Severus said, smirking at Harry's reaction. "I wanted to make this experience special for you," he added at Harry's astonishment. "Let's go inside."

They set their bags down by the door and Severus watched Harry look around the room, his bright green eyes wide as he took in the small kitchen area, dining table, and finally the bed in the corner. Harry took Severus's hand and Severus let Harry pull him over to the bed and kiss him. Severus's heart raced as his fiancé's hands slipped under his shirt, their kiss deepening. Harry pressed up against him and Severus gasped, hardening. Harry reached down between Severus's legs and stroked him through his pants. Gasping, Severus hooked his thumbs in the space between his skin and his pants and pulled them down, leaving himself half naked. He and Harry shared a matching smirk before Harry bent down on the floor, licking up Severus's throbbing erection. Severus sat down on the bed so that Harry was more comfortable, and buried his fingers in the younger man's hair, stroking gently. "I love you, Harry," Severus murmured, making his tone as gentle as he possibly could.

Severus felt the swelling of love on Harry's side of their bond, and smiled. _I love you too, Sev,_ Harry replied through the bond, unable to speak aloud for obvious reasons. Severus closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that his love was giving him, and not much later he came, squirting the warm bitter liquid into Harry's mouth.

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and scooted backwards into the bed until they were resting against the pillows. These were the moments that Severus loved most, these quiet moments with Harry that made him forget anything was wrong with the world, even if it was for just a while.

How Harry, of all people, had fallen for him, even after the way Severus had treated him, was a mystery. Severus was not kind to most people, and he had done terrible things. He'd hurt many people, his closest friend most of all. But now he had a chance to start over with the son of the woman he had loved, and he hoped Lily would forgive him.

Severus had hurt both her and her son, and even after Severus and Harry had fallen in love, he'd abandoned the younger man.

But he would not mess up again.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry it was a little shorter than usual (the quality of the work is what counts, as they say) so I hope I did ok with this chapter. Plus I'm going to be extremely busy over the course of the next few days, so I thought I'd get this chapter out for you guys. Please review for more updates soon:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**OUATLover02: thank you! :)**

 **Guest: Oh no! I'm glad you're feeling better! And glad that my writing made your day :) Confession time - all I did while in the hospital a couple years ago was read Snarry fanfiction XD**

 **buterflypuss: thanks!**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry woke the next morning to blinding sunlight streaming through the windows, and he groaned and buried his face in Severus's chest. His lover stirred beside him, his bare skin brushing Harry's under the covers, and Severus smiled at him as he blinked away the grogginess of sleep. "Good morning," he said, and kissed him softly. "You were fantastic last night."

Harry's face burned, but he just smirked and straddled his lover. "Hmm. You like it when I'm on top, don't you?" He trailed soft, biting kisses down Severus neck.

Now it was Severus's turn to blush. "I might." Harry grinned and kissed him on the lips before getting out of bed. As he stretched, he thought about exploring the rest of the forest. But then he felt Severus's arms wrapping around him from behind, and smiled. "We aren't finished here," Severus murmured against his skin.

Harry shivered, but he said, "We can do that later, you horny old man. Let's explore this place while it's still daytime." So they dressed and went outside. It was cold out, so Harry had brought a jacket. "I wish it was summer, so we could go swimming," Harry commented. "It's probably too cold now." It was the middle of October.

"I don't particularly enjoy swimming anyways," Severus commented as they began walking down the path.

"Party pooper," Harry said, and Severus just rolled his eyes at him. Harry nudged him playfully, and Severus nudged him back harder, until they were actually wrestling, and laughing. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had laughed, and it felt wonderful. "I should throw you in the water anyways."

Severus gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" Harry shook with laughter at the sight of Severus's offended expression. "Oh, loosen up, Sev, I'm only joking."

"Hmm, maybe." Severus had a funny look in his eyes, and Harry backed up, concerned at the glint of mischief shining in those onyx eyes. "But I'm not," Severus added, and scooped Harry up into his arms before the younger man could run. Harry squealed, realizing instantly what Severus was about to do, and struggled fruitlessly to escape as Severus hauled him back towards the water. Harry only had a second to brace himself before Severus tossed him in the lake, and he let out another squeal at the biting cold. Severus stood at the edge of the lake, laughing at him, and Harry just glared at his lover, shivering. But then, to his delight, Severus was so busy laughing at Harry that he didn't realize he was a bit too close to the edge, and Severus quickly joined him in the water.

"I see you're done laughing," Harry commented, and Severus splashed him. "Should've had that coming."

"Yes, you should have," Severus agreed, and smirked at him. Harry splashed him right back, and Severus gasped. "You little brat," he laughed, and Harry swam away from him. Severus was a fast swimmer, and he quickly caught up to Harry, pulling the younger man into his arms. Harry was about to open his mouth to make some joke when Severus's lips brushed softly against his own, surprising him. Harry melted against him and kissed back, looping his arms around Severus's neck and digging his fingers into his wet hair.

Severus smiled when he pulled away from the kiss. "I love you," he murmured, his forehead resting against Harry's.

Harry returned his smile, reaching up to touch Severus's cheek. "I love you too Sev," he said, and kissed him again.

* * *

Sirius's PoV:

After a week of wedding planning, Sirius wanted to strangle his lover.

They couldn't agree on anything, and their wedding planner was having a time trying to come up with something that suited both of their desires. Remus somehow remained calm throughout all this, comforting his lover and offering to let Sirius choose the designs. "I just want to marry you," Remus said, and pulled Sirius close.

Sirius's heart skipped a beat as their bodies pressed together. "Ugh, I'm sorry," Sirius sighed. "I've been a nightmare this past week, honestly."

"Worried about Harry?" Remus asked, brushing Sirius's hair out of his eyes. He'd have to get a haircut soon.

Those amber eyes gazing at him calmed Sirius, and he wrapped his arms around Remus's waist. "So worried," Sirius replied. "I miss him so much. It's too quiet around here."

Remus smiled. "You love him," he said. "That's normal." Sirius nodded, resting his head on Remus's shoulder. "I am sure Severus is taking good care of him. And he is responsible for Harry now, so Harry knows to listen to him."

"You have faith in Severus," Sirius observed.

"Don't you?" Remus asked. "You did give him permission to marry your godson."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Sirius sighed again. "Though Severus and I didn't part on the best of terms."

"Well, you were able to be in the same room without strangling each other," Remus pointed out, laughing. "That's a start."

"I did that for Harry, not Severus." Remus chuckled and Sirius managed a smile of his own.

"Maybe so, but you still like Severus," Remus said. "Admit it."

"I won't admit to any such thing," Sirius declared, but smiled against his lover's shoulder.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Later that night, Harry was laying in bed with Severus, his lover's fingers gently stroking his hair. Harry nuzzled closer to him and sighed happily. He hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. This place really calmed him and made him feel at peace, and he just wanted to stay there forever. They had been in bed all day since returning inside from swimming, and hadn't bothered to get up since.

"Would you like a bath?" Severus asked. "There's a hot tub outside - I can go heat it up for us if you'd like."

"Mmm," Harry sighed, sitting up. "That sounds wonderful."

"Alright. I'll go turn on the heat and I'll let you know when the water is warm," Severus said, and went outside.

Harry smiled and pulled the covers back over him as Severus got up and went outside. He lay there smiling, that is - until a man suddenly appeared before him.

A man by the name of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry gasped and sat up, finding his clothes in the sheets and pulling them on. Lucous just laughed. _Severus, help!_ Harry screamed through the bond, but he got no reply. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all on Severus's side of the bond, which worried him deeply. He'd done his research on magical bonds when he and Severus had first developed theirs, and the books had said that if one wizard died, the other would feel a great amount of pain, as if their own heart had been ripped open.

But Harry didn't feel that, and after a few moments, he recalled why. "You're using a Blocking Charm," he said to Lucius.

"Smart boy." Lucius smirked, but it wasn't anything like Severus's playful, sarcastic smirks. Lucius's smirk was cold and calculating.

"Severus will know something is wrong," Harry pointed out. "He'll find me."

"Perhaps not," Lucius said. "Perhaps he won't come looking for you, once he realizes the cost."

There was something Harry was missing here, but what was it? "What are you talking about?" Harry said coldly.

"When the Dark Lord tortured him back at my manor this summer, do you know what curses he used on our dear Severus?" Lucius asked, his tone mocking.

Harry would kill him. He would. "No, I don't know," he hissed, glaring daggers into the other wizard. If looks could kill...

Lucius's smirk widened. "Oh, Severus didn't tell you?" He feigned surprise. "One of the curses the Dark Lord used took some of Severus's powers away - with a condition. Every time Severus Apparates, he takes a minute from his life."

* * *

 **AN: Hahaha cliffhanger! I have to give credit to one of my reviewers, SlytherinHawkins105 for the Lucius kidnaps Harry plot line, but the Apparating idea was my own. I can't believe I came up with that idea.** **Wow, I am evil XD Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter! What will happen? Will Severus risk Apparating again to find Harry? And will Sirius and Remus ever agree on wedding plans? Updates soon :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**BeholdTheMetatron1946: haha thanks! XD I loved that scene in the movie.**

 **buterflypuss: thanks!**

 **kirsty21: hope you like the new update!**

 **Guest: haha I'm glad you like it! And yes he will :)**

 **AN: Oh my gosh guys, this chapter was so overdue. I will try to update a lot sooner next time, but I rewrote the ending scene like 4 times and rewrote the whole thing twice. I just could not get it exactly right until this time around. Anyway, I'm back and I hope you guys like the new chapter! :)**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

When Severus felt the other end of the bond snap, the Potions Master let out a surprised gasp and ran into the cabin, only to find Harry missing. Cursing, Severus kicked over a chair, sending it flying across the room, and he Apparated to Malfoy Manor. He knew the cost to Apparate, but Severus loved Harry with all his heart, and this was just proving that he would sacrifice himself for the young man he loved.

"Evening, Professor." Severus jumped at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice beside him.

He tore his attention away from the house to his former student. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to kill my father," Draco said. "I've finally found him - I didn't think he'd still be hanging around here."

"Lucius never was the smartest," agreed Severus, and they both snickered. "How did you get here, Draco?"

"Apparated," the boy replied.

"Of course," Severus said, sighing. "Just stay with me for now, and watch my back. We need to go inside and look for Harry."

Draco walked backwards towards his father's manor while Severus strode inside. "Do you know where Harry is?" Draco asked him.

"No," Severus said. "Lucius put up a Blocking Charm on our bond, so I can't communicate with Harry at all. He's alone." The thought put a lump in Severus's throat, and he swallowed it as they searched the house. No Harry.

"Basement?" Draco suggested. With a nod, Severus started down the basement stairs, Draco close behind him.

Harry was in the same cell he and Severus had been in over the summer. When he saw Severus, Harry gasped and jumped up, reaching through the bars for Severus's hands. "You came," Harry said. "I didn't think you would."

"Of course I came, you dunderhead," Severus replied, and kissed Harry through the bars.

Despite the situation, he couldn't help but enjoy the moan that escaped Harry's lips.

"Ah Severus, I'm so glad you showed up," a cold, familiar voice said.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Severus pulled away from Harry's lips to face their enemy. "This was a trap," Severus said, and whipped out his wand.

Lucius laughed, and Harry's heart sank. Guilt overwhelmed him and he prayed that Severus would be alright. "Very true," Lucius admitted. "I have to admit I am quite tired of chasing you all over the continent. So I decided to steal the only thing that managed to get through that cold heart of yours. I knew you would come running."

"Damn right," Severus said. "Just like Voldemort, you have no idea what love is, Lucius."

"And you love this boy?" Lucius laughed. "You didn't even tell him about your curse! But he knows now." Severus's eyes widened and he looked at Harry, who avoided his gaze. That would be an awkward conversation, if they survived the night. "Potter here doesn't trust you. You think love comes without trust?" Harry winced at that, because Lucius was somewhat right. Severus had been keeping too many secrets from Harry. With another cold, harsh laugh, Lucius aimed a curse at Severus, which hit him.

"Severus!" Harry cried out, tears springing to his eyes. Please be okay, please, he prayed.

To his relief, Severus got back up on his feet and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Lucius flew backwards into the wall, and while the two men were preoccupied, Draco unlocked Harry's cell and let him out. Harry hugged him tightly before turning his attention back on the fight.

"Let's get out of here," Draco said, tugging him towards the stairs.

"No," said Harry. "Severus-"

"Harry. Go with Draco," Severus said, dodging a curse.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Harry's voice cracked at the end as tears spilled down his cheeks. "I love you."

Severus nodded in acknowledgment, and took Harry's hand. "Then fight with me," he said. Lucius was losing his energy fighting them, and his Blocking Charm slipped away, joining Harry's and Severus's magic and bond once again. They both sighed in relief, and Harry reached out with his shield to wrap it around Severus, protecting him. Severus did the same for him, and Lucius's eyes widened in surprise as he sensed their strong bond.

This was enough of a distraction, apparently, so that a Killing Curse could be fired from behind, illuminating the room with bright green light.

Lucius crumpled to the ground and Harry and Severus turned to see Draco standing behind them. "Draco Malfoy," Severus gasped, and Harry held his breath.

"You're welcome," Draco said, but his smirk was gone for once as they looked down at Lucius's body.

Severus's magic flickered, and Harry looked over at him. Harry just had time to say, "Sev, you're bleeding," before his lover passed out.

* * *

Harry felt strangely nervous as he went into St. Mungo's to visit Severus. He hadn't seen his fiancé in three days, because he was being checked for dangerous curses and the doctors there were as strict as Madame Pomfrey about visitations when a patient needed rest.

Severus was sitting up in bed when Harry approached him. He tried to calm down, knowing Severus could sense his anxiety through their bond. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better," Severus replied. Harry glanced down at Severus's wrist, where his Dark Mark was covered with a bandage. "My Dark Mark was bleeding uncontrollably for a while. The doctors were worrying, but eventually the bleeding stopped. I've been getting nutrient potions to help with my strength, and I should be out of this boring hellhole today."

Harry smiled. "I missed you," he admitted, brushing his fingers against Severus's. "The doctors wouldn't let me see you."

"They wouldn't let anyone in." Severus pulled Harry down onto his lap, the younger man's arms looping around his neck. "I wanted badly to see you so we could talk."

"And what do you want to talk about first, the fact that you sacrificed minutes of your life to Apparate, or the fact that we don't trust each other?" Harry asked, surprising both of them with his sudden anger.

"I didn't want you to find out that way," Severus said. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about all the other secrets. But I promise, there will be no more of that."

"I'm just offended, because I tell you everything, Severus." Frustration swelled inside Harry. "And in return, you lie to me. About two huge things. First your meetings with Voldemort as a spy for Dumbledore, and now this. Do you not trust me, your lover and your fiancé, enough to keep you secrets?"

"I was insecure when I fell in love with you, Harry." Severus met his gaze, and Harry stared back up at him. "I didn't doubt you, I doubted myself. I know now that I was being a dunderhead. You have made me a better person, Harry, and I don't know how to repay you for that."

"Just be honest with me, Sev. I'm here for you," Harry said. "Lucius was right about one thing. There has to be trust for there to be love."

"I know," Severus sighed. "And I'm sorry, for not trusting you. It isn't you." He pulled Harry even closer and kissed him softly, and Harry melted into the kiss, his heart beating slightly faster. The kiss lingered, and Harry leaned into it, pressing back eagerly against Severus's lips.

Severus pulled back and Harry almost whimpered. "And Harry, I will answer any questions you have about my curse."

Harry wanted to continue their make out session, but he did have some questions and concerns about Severus's curse. "How many times have you Apparated?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Twenty seven."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling an overwhelming sadness. He rested his head on Severus's shoulder, several tears slipping down his cheeks. Severus held him close, and Harry savored the moment more than he had ever cherished anything. "Harry, look at me," Severus said, and Harry lifted his face, allowing Severus to gently brush away his tears. "I plan to be here for a long time to protect you, and to love you."

Fresh tears slipped down Harry's cheeks and he didn't bother wiping them away. "What will I do when - when you-" Harry's voice broke. He couldn't finish the sentence. Harry was a lot younger than Severus, and he knew that he would be the one to live longer.

"Harry, you are the strongest, bravest person I know." Severus brushed his thumb against Harry's jaw, and Harry shivered at his touch. "I know you will get through it. You have many people who care about you. I also know that we will always find a way back to each other."

Harry stared at him for a moment and then choked out a laugh. "I didn't know you could be so mushy." Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I love you, Sev."

"And I love you, my Harry." Severus lips brushed softly against his own, and Harry closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss. He ran his fingers through Severus's hair, gripping the soft, silky strands. Severus's tongue ran along the bottom of Harry's lip, and he opened his mouth, Severus's tongue explored his mouth and licked his own tongue. Harry was suddenly very aware that he was sitting in Severus's lap, because he could feel his lover's erection pressing against his thigh.

Severus's hands slipped up his shirt, caressing his bare skin. Harry gasped into his mouth and felt a swelling of desire. "Sev," Harry gasped, pulling away for a moment. "I want you." He put a hand over the tent in Severus's trousers.

His lover moaned, his eyes closing, and after a moment he opened them and looked around the room. Whipping out his wand, Severus closed the privacy curtains around his bed and put up a Silencing Charm. Severus pushed Harry up against the pillows, trailing playful biting kisses down Harry's neck. Harry leaned his head back and moaned as Severus's tongue - Merlin, what that man could do with his tongue - licked up to his ear. Severus's erection pressed against him, and Harry whimpered, his heart pounding fast as Severus whispered in his ear, "I want you too, Harry." Severus nipped at his ear, and Harry moaned. He reached down and unbuttoned Severus's trousers, slipping a hand inside. He stroked Severus, earning a moan from his lover. "Harry...please..." Severus was hard and wet and it turned Harry on as he touched his lover.

"Harry? Severus?" Sirius's voice called from outside the curtains. Groaning, Harry sat up and Severus buttoned his pants, getting out of bed. Harry reluctantly followed him and they pulled open the curtains.

"What?" Severus demanded grumpily.

"Dumbledore and Draco are here," Sirius informed them.

Harry and Severus exchanged a look as they followed Sirius out into the hall. _I wonder what's going on_ , Harry said through the bond. _Do you know?_

 _No_ , Severus replied. They joined Remus, Draco, and Dumbledore. The adults were wearing grim expressions, but there was a glint of mischief and satisfaction in Draco's eyes. "What's going on?" Severus asked.

"Severus, Draco is going on trial for killing his father," Dumbledore said. "I would very much appreciate if Draco could live with you and Harry, for now. Cornelius has decided to suspend Draco as well, as it would be most fair."

 _Are you alright with that?_ Severus asked him.

 _Yeah! I was worried about not spending time with friends. I'd love for Draco to join us,_ Harry agreed.

"Draco can live with me and Harry," Severus said, "That is fine, as long as he listens to me." He gave Draco a pointed look, but the blond Slytherin smirked.

Harry grinned. "He'll behave." Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement at Harry's look.

"And you two won't be socializing as much as you think," Dumbledore said. "You will have studying to do, and Draco, you will be making your case for the trial. It is in two weeks."

"Fine," Draco agreed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Professor."

"Call me Severus," said the Potions Master. "I'm not your Professor anymore. And you're welcome."

After that, they discussed Harry and Draco's schooling, and their other studying as well as Severus and Harry's defense lessons. After coming up with a study schedule, Severus was given permission to sign out of St. Mungo's, and since Severus couldn't Apparate, the three of them Flooed home.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the late update! School has been crazy but I am going on fall break next week, so I plan to get a lot of writing done then and maybe even finish this story by the time break is over. Ideas are flowing. Also, let me know if you guys would like a sequel to this story once I finish. I'm not sure what that one would be about yet but I would love to continue these storylines. Hope you all liked the chapter and please review for more updates soon :)**


End file.
